Semidiosa
by Srta A.G
Summary: Ángela nunca se imagino su vida en el campamento. Pero está feliz, al fin encaja en algún sitio. Además, en el campamento está Nico, el que ahora se ha convertido en su mejor amigo... Nico siente que ya ha dejado escapar a demasiadas personas importantes de su vida, pero a Ángela no va a perderla. Ella es su amiga y... ¿algo más tal vez? ¿Habrá encontrado Nico a su ángel?
1. Cosas Extrañas

**Qué hay, gente! Muuuuuyyyyy bien, este es mi primer fic y... bueno, he pensado en hacer como una nueva historia basándome en la saga de Percy Jackson de nuestro adorado Rick Riordan, por su puesto, todos los personajes son suyos excepto la protagonista de mi historia, ESA ES MÍAAAAA! :) Bueno, mejor no me entretengo más. **

**Tened en cuenta que esta es mi primera publicación y no sé cómo va esta cosa así que tratad de no ser muy duros conmigo ;)**

_Cosas Extrañas_

El jueves pasado, un hombre me siguió hasta mi casa. Llevaba una gabardina negra (sí, con el calor infernal que hacía, iba vestido de negro) que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero al ver que ya llevaba tres calles detrás de mí... bueno, que empecé a preocuparme. Cuando llegué a mi casa me giré un momento antes de entrar por la puerta y lo vi allí parado, en la acera de enfrente, mirándome y murmurando cosas en... ¿griego? De todas las cosas que dijo solo capté una palabra: _mestiza_. Ya de por si debería haberme extrañado haber entendido al menos esa palabra, pero no le presté demasiada atención al tema.

El sábado pasado, estaba en el supermercado haciendo unos recados que me había mandado mi madre cuando una cajera con un chaleco muy vistoso se me acercó con una bandeja de salchichas con queso. Intenté leer su chapa de identificación pero no pude, eso es lo que me sucede a veces: las letras se mezclan en mi mente y me cuesta leer una simple palabra, cosa bastante vergonzosa en el instituto (gracias, dislexia) En la chapa de la cajera ponía algo así como Beano. Cuando ya me estaba yendo, la oí murmurar algo con otra mujer, otra vez, solo capté una palabra: mestiza. De nuevo.

El lunes, en el instituto llegó a clase una nueva profesora de prueba. Tan pronto como entró en la clase, clavó sus ojos en mí y acto seguido comenzó a hablarnos de temas de la mitología griega. Nos habló de Equidna, de la Esfinge, del Minotauro... pero solo nos dijo lo que podían hacer y cómo habían nacido, no nos dijo quién derrotó a quién ni cuales eran sus puntos débiles; ni nos habló de los dioses; ni de los héroes; de hecho solo habló de titanes y monstruos. Al acabar la clase se acercó a mí y, por un momento creí ver dos colmillos asomando por su boca y su cara tornarse de un gris azulado, luego volvió a la normalidad así que supuse que me lo había imaginado todo. Creí que iba a regañarme por no prestar mucha atención en su clase (no me culpéis a mí, culpad al THDA) pero lo único que hizo fue decirme: _Pareces fuerte. Sí, si nuestro señor siguiera entero seguro que te querría en su ejército, lástima que volviera al Tártaro. Las Moiras aún están cosiendo tu destino, mestiza. Algo te protege, pero cuando esa fuerza flaquee... te aseguro que no seguirás viva mucho más tiempo._

Ya estaba empezando a hartarme de que me llamasen mestiza. Entonces, un día, todo cobró sentido.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo _La gesta de los héroes_ (vale, sí, me gustó todo ese rollo de la mitología) cuando llamaron al timbre. Oí a mi madre hablar y también escuché la voz de dos personas más, pasados unos cinco minutos mi madre me llamó.

- Ángela, sube.

Subí y me encontré con que mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor con gesto impasible, delante de ella se encontraban una chica y un chico de unos 15 y 18 años. El que aparentaba 18 tenía el pelo oscuro y unos bonitos ojos verde mar, llevaba una camiseta naranja y un collar de extrañas cuentas de arcilla, en cuanto me senté al lado de mi madre percibí un tenue olor a mar que me resultó de lo más reconfortante; la chica aparentaba unos 15 años pero era difícil calcularlo, como si aparentara tener unos años que no tenía realmente, tenía el pelo negro y cortado a lo _punk,_ vestía una chaqueta plateada y unos pantalones con cadenas y botas militares, sus ojos estaban delineados con lápiz negro, lo que hacía resaltar sus iris de color azul eléctrico.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

- Vas a tener que irte de casa por algún tiempo.- dijo mi madre.

Yo la miré, habría entrado en pánico si hubiera podido (mi propia madre me estaba echando de casa) pero no pude menos que sentirme… indiferente. Nunca me había sentido muy unida a mi madre y nuestra relación se basaba en silencios incómodos, discusiones acerca de mi desconocido padre y suspiros de impaciencia y exasperación por no tener a nadie con irme a vivir que no fuera mi madre.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

Los dos chicos me miraron con curiosidad, como si les sorprendiera que no estuviera indignada por el hecho de que me separaran de mi madre. No me extraña, lo normal hubiera sido que me cabreara, que gritase, que llorara… que diera señales de que me importaba a dónde me llevasen. Pero es que no me importaba.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, un poco asustada si que estaba, pero solo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a dónde iban a mandarme? ¿A un internado?

- Ve a recoger tus cosas- dijo mi madre-. Ellos te lo explicarán todo de camino.

Bajé a mi habitación y escuché los murmuros de mi madre y los dos chicos. Rápidamente metí todo lo necesario en una mochila y fui al salón de nuevo. Allí me estaban esperando los dos chicos y mi madre, todos en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Estás lista?- fue la chica la que habló, su voz me transmitió algo que… era… ¿comprensión? La joven me miraba como si comprendiera lo que sentía al no encajar con mi madre, como si ya hubiera pasado por esa situación y entendiera que no me afectara dejar todo lo que había vivido atrás.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar y, antes de salir por la puerta, abracé a mi madre torpemente porque era lo que había que hacer, no porque quisiera.

- No quiero volver a verte- me dijo en un susurro mi madre. Vale, eso sí que me dolió, sé que no estábamos unidas y que preferíamos estar en otro sitio… pero ella nunca me había dicho algo de forma tan directa, sabía que no me quería… pero nunca me lo había dicho. No puede evitar sentirme algo dolida al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Me separé de ella y salí por la puerta junto con los dos chicos. Me di cuenta de que el chico de los ojos verdes era más alto de lo que parecía, y que la chica se movía con gracia y confianza, como una gacela. Ambos tenían algo que te inspiraba confianza… y a la vez percibía que ellos dos no eran personas normales.

- Bueno- comenzó el chico-, supongo que todo lo de ahí dentro ha sido un poco incómodo. Así que permíteme presentarme como es debido- me tendió la mano-. Me llamo Percy Jackson, hijo de P…

- ¡Percy!- lo reprendió la chica- Creo que antes de empezar a decirle quién es hijo de quién, deberíamos explicárselo todo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué le dé un infarto a la pobre?

- Hombre, es que por algún sitió habrá que empezar, ¿no?

La chica suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con las tonterías de Percy.

- Thalia- se presentó ella.

- Yo soy Ángela, ¿ahora me podríais explicar un poco de qué va todo esto?


	2. Explicaciones

**Qué hay, **_**people**_**? Vale, sé que mi anterior capitulo no ha estado muy bien, quiero decir, es el primero que hago y… bueno, no me resultó muy fácil. Espero hacerlo mejor con éste. No me seáis muy duros con las criticas ¿vale? Solo soy una aspirante a escritora más ;)**

_Explicaciones_

- Te lo explicaremos de camino, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, sería peligroso- me explicó Thalia.

- ¿Cómo que peligroso?- pregunté. Lo cierto es que estaba empezando a ponerme un poco nerviosa. ¿De qué diablos iba todo esto?

Entonces vi una furgoneta aparcada en el bordillo de la acera y, delante de ella…

- ¡Hostia!- fue mi inteligente comentario. Porque, delante de la furgoneta, con los brazos cruzados, había un hombre fornido y alto que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules. Y cuando digo _ojos_ en plural, no me refiero precisamente a _dos_ ojos. El hombre tenía ojos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, en los brazos, en las manos… Yo no podía reaccionar, estaba alucinando ¿no?

- Ángela, te presento a Argos- me dijo Percy con el amago de una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!- le espeté histérica- Yo estoy flipando en colores y ¡¿tú te estas riendo de mí?!

El chico estalló en carcajadas. Miré a Argos, que me guiñó el ojo de su frente, y me sentí algo mareada.

- Ángela, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Thalia, preocupada. Percy seguía riéndose, a lo que ella le contestó dándole una sonora colleja.

- Venga, vamos a la furgoneta, sesos de alga. Será mejor que nos movamos antes de que empiecen a venir los monstruos.

Percy hizo amago de sentarse en el asiento del co-conductor, pero Thalia carraspeó y un trueno resonó a lo lejos. Inmediatamente, Percy se fue a sentar en los asientos de atrás conmigo.

- Vale, estoy flipando un poquito con este tío- dije refiriéndome a Argos, que ahora conducía tranquilamente la furgoneta (seguro que no le hacen falta retrovisores)

- Verás, sé que todo esto será muy difícil de aceptar- comenzó Percy, serio-. Pero te acostumbrarás pronto. Ángela, tu eres una semid…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que algo golpeó fuertemente contra escapó de la furgoneta haciendo que está frenase bruscamente lanzándonos a todos hacia delante.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Thalia- Ya decía yo que esto estaba siendo demasiado tranquilo.

Otro golpe sacudió la furgoneta y los cuatro salimos del vehiculo torpemente antes de que este fuera completamente carbonizado. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra del tamaño de un caballo. Me giré y…

- ¡Una quimera!- gritó Thalia. El monstruo podría haber pasado perfectamente por una cabra… de no ser porque de la columna le salía una cabeza de león y tenía una enorme serpiente como cola. Todo esto debe de ser una alucinación, pensé, debo de estar soñando y en cualquier momento me despertaré y todo será un estúpido sueño del que podré reírme.

- ¡Thalia, protege a Ángela! Yo os cubro- gritó Percy. Yo estaba preguntándome cómo iba Percy a luchar contra esa cosa… ¿Quimera? Cuando el chico metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó… un bolígrafo. Tenía ganas de reírme, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en ese momento Percy destapó el bolígrafo y este creció rápidamente hasta convertirse en una reluciente espada.

- ¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?!- exclamé histérica- Santo Dios, debo de estar loca. ¡Dime que estoy soñando!

- ¡Te prometo que tendrás tu explicación! Pero ahora mismo debo ayudar a Percy, tú quédate aquí con Argos.

Dicho eso, Thalia salió corriendo hacia el monstruo. Antes siquiera de saber de dónde había salido, la chica ya tenía un arco en la mano y disparaba flechas plateadas a la quimera, cosa que la volvía más lenta, pero no la mataba. Percy blandía su espada y no paraba de dar mandobles y esquivar los ataques del monstruo. Entonces, de la boca del león salió una gigantesca llamarada que por poco le da de lleno a Thalia. Ambos chicos siguieron luchando y esquivando llamas cuando, de repente, Percy saltó encima del lomo de la quimera y le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente que tenía por cola, entonces le clavó fuertemente la espada en la columna y el monstruo explotó en una nube de humo. Percy aterrizó en el suelo perfectamente de pie y él y Thalia vinieron corriendo hacia mí.

- Llamaré a Blackjack- dijo Percy-. Será mejor que traiga a varios amigos.

Acto seguido Percy cerró brevemente los ojos y al abrirlos se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó al cielo. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando, un tipo con miles de ojos, una quimera… ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

- No, viaje en pegaso no- murmuró Thalia.

Un momento. ¿Pegaso? Antes de que pudiera preguntar acerca del tema, cuatro sombras voladoras se dejaron ver en el cielo.

- Ahí están- dijo triunfante Percy.

Entonces, delante de mis ojos, aterrizaron cuatro hermosos caballos alados. Percy rió y se acercó a uno de ellos, un imponente pegaso completamente negro que relinchó contento al tener cerca a Percy.

- ¿Qué tal, Blackjack?- dijo él-… Sí, es nueva… No, no tiene terrones de azúcar, además, no te convienen… Sí, al llegar te daré algunos.

Vale, después de ver a Argos, a la quimera, a Percy matando a la quimera con un boli y a cuatro caballos alados… no debería haberme extrañado que el chaval hablara con los caballos, pero es que seguía sin entrarme en la cabeza. Empecé a sentirme algo mareada y conmocionada.

- Creo que me voy a desmayar- musité.

- Te debemos una explicación- dijo Thalia-. Verás, Ángela, ¿conoces los mitos griegos?

- Te refieres a las historias esas de Jasón y los Argonautas, Teseo y el Minotauro, la Hidra, las gorgonas…

- Sí, pero ten cuidado al mencionarlos, los nombres tienen poder. Pues, verás, el caso es que…

- Emmm… Thalia…- interrumpió Percy- Creo que deberíamos explicárselo todo cuando lleguemos, no hay tiempo.

Thalia asintió y, con muy mala cara, se subió a un pegaso alazán y se aferró al cuello del animal con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Argos se subió a un pegaso con manchas marrones que parecía más un poni a su lado. Yo, recelosa, me acerqué al último pegaso que quedaba, el animal me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y… ¿respeto? Su pelaje y crin eran de un blanco puro y sus imponentes alas se mantenían plegadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero se notaba que eran grandiosas y espectaculares. Era hermoso. Me acerqué cuidadosamente.

- Esto… Ángela- me dijo Percy, cauteloso.

- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que eran inofensivos.

- Ese pegaso no es del campamento- respondió Percy, visiblemente nervioso. Llegados a ese punto yo ya me esperaba que al corcel le salieran colmillos y garras y nos atacara, y al parecer Percy y Thalia también lo creían porque enseguida desmontaron y se pusieron delante de mí.

- ¿De dónde has salido?- le preguntó Percy. (Yo seguía sin saber cómo el chaval podía hablar con los caballos) Blackjack relinchó y Percy se relajó.

- Dice que ha venido con ellos. Es de fiar, aunque no está en el campamento, es un… _espíritu libre._

Entonces, el corcel blanco se acercó a mí y, con una elegancia que nunca había visto, bajó la cabeza y se inclinó levemente hacia delante. Habría jurado que había hecho… una reverencia. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, atónitos ante la aquella muestra de respeto y elegancia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Percy.

Yo no esperaba poder oír la respuesta, por eso casi salto del susto cuando oí una suave voz responder.

- _Pegaso._

- ¿Ha dicho _Pegaso_?- dije, con la voz entrecortada. Percy me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Lo has entendido? Creía que solo yo los escuchaba.

_- Mi señor me ha mandado protegerte, Ángela._

- ¡Un momento, un momento!- dije, ya harta de tanto misterio- ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? Ahora mismo estoy alucinando, necesito una explicación. Por cierto- dije, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de un minúsculo detalle-: no eres Pegaso en realidad ¿no? No eres el mismo Pegaso del mito ¿verdad?

_- Soy Pegaso, caballo alado del señor de los cielos. Mi señor me ha mandado contigo, Ángela. Ahora soy tu corcel._

- ¿Zeus te ha enviado?- la cara de sorpresa de Percy debía de valer todo el oro del mundo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- irrumpió Thalia- Por si no lo recordáis, yo no soy ninguna susurradora de caballos.

- Thalia, te presento al caballo alado de tu padre, Pegaso.

- Increíble- musitó Thalia. Percy y ella intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero yo apenas presté atención. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar, ¿cómo podía ser ese Pegaso? Todo ese rollo de los caballos alados era un mito… ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo que lo había enviado el _padre_ de Thalia?

- Bueno- concluyó Thalia-, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Cuanto antes llaguemos al campamento, mejor.

- ¿Campamento?- pregunté.

- Vale, será mejor que vueles cerca de mí, te lo explicaré de camino- me contestó Percy.

Me acerqué a Pegaso y, con cuidado, le acaricié el reluciente pelaje blanco. Entonces Pegaso se inclinó un poco, quedando a mi altura.

_- Sube._

Con cuidado, le hice caso y me subí a su lomo. Entonces Pegaso extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo. Era increíble, sus alas eran tan blancas y hermosas como el resto de su cuerpo y su crin ondeaba al viento. Se sentía bien el viento en la cara y la sensación de que, aunque estés a miles de pies del suelo, estás protegida por alguien que jamás te dejará caer. Porque estaba segura de que Pegaso me protegería, aunque aún no entendiera nada de todo lo que estaba pasando.

A mi lado se situó Percy, montando a su negro corcel, Blackjack, igual de imponente y hermoso que Pegaso.

- Bien, he aquí un par de explicaciones- comenzó él-. Verás, voy a simplificar las cosas un poco.

Suspiró, dudoso, como si no hubiera una forma simple de explicar las cosas.

- Bien, conoces los dioses griegos ¿verdad?- asentí en respuesta-. Pues verás, resulta que esos dioses son reales y… a menudo bajan al mundo de los mortales y tienen hijos con humanos, esos hijos reciben el nombre de semidioses o mestizos, en término coloquial. Y… tú eres una mestiza. Todos los monstruos y todas la historias y dioses que creías que eran mitos… pues resulta que son de verdad.

Me quedé muda. Aunque no me costó mucho de creer dado todo lo que había visto ese día: Argos, la quimera, la espada de Percy… Pegaso… Al menos ahora ya tenía una explicación para todas aquellas cosas raras que siempre me habían pasado: el tipo de la gabardina, la dependienta del supermercado, mi profesora, y muchas cosas más de hacía bastante tiempo. Sabía que ese razonamiento de los dioses y todo eso también era algo lioso y en mi mente se agolpaban un montón de preguntas, pero ya habría tiempo.

- Y esos monstruos…-prosiguió Percy al ver que yo digería la noticia con bastante tranquilidad-. No han muerto del todo, con un poco de suerte no los volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo, pero acaban por regenerarse y tenemos que volverlos a matar. Además, los semidioses atraemos a muchos monstruos.

- ¿Y tenemos que estar siempre luchando?

- No, hay un sitio en el que podemos estar a salvo: el Campamento Mestizo. Allí estamos protegidos de los monstruos y allí también es donde nos entrenan para poder sobrevivir en el mundo exterior, no enseñan a combatir.

- ¿Y todo allí son como nosotros?

- Sí, cuando llegas al campamento te asignan una cabaña dependiendo de cuál sea tu progenitor divino. Somos bastantes, la verdad. No hay mucho más que explicar… ¡Oh! Bueno, excepto el hecho de que la entrada al Olimpo se encuentra en la cima del Empire State y que el director del campamento es Dionisio, el dios del vino, y nuestro director de actividades es un centauro (Quirón nada menos), y que tenemos un muro de escalada con lava incluida, y un perro del infierno, y el bosque está lleno de ninfas y a saber qué más, y hay sátiros por todas partes y…

Percy debió de darse cuenta de que estaba yendo muy rápido (¡infarto, infarto, infarto!) porque paró en seco su monologo.

- Lo siento, es demasiado como para soltarlo así, de sopetón. Ya lo verás todo cuando lleguemos. El campamento es genial, te va a encantar.

- Solo espero encajar- mi intención no era decirlo en voz alta, pero Percy debió de escucharme porque me miró con ternura y sonrió.

- Ese es tu lugar, Ángela, allí es imposible que no encajes. Cuando yo llegué al campamento también pensaba que no conseguiría encajar, pero pronto me dí cuenta de que allí todos tenemos nuestro lugar. El Campamento Mestizo es mi hogar, Ángela, y estoy seguro de que pronto será el tuyo. Ahora descansa, nos queda un largo camino hasta llegar allí.

Un lugar en el que podría ser yo misma, en el que todos teníamos un sitio… parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Recosté la cabeza en el suave cuello de Pegaso y cerré los ojos. Percy me caía muy bien, su forma de hablar, con confianza, y su forma de mirar me decían que era un buen amigo y muy leal, capaz de sacrificar su vida por aquellos a los que quería. No se lo dije a Percy, pero inmediatamente sentí admiración por él, me inspiraba confianza y se notaba que era una persona fuerte y valiente.

Creo que ese fue el momento en el que adopté a Percy como hermano.


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_Un Nuevo Comienzo_

- _Despierta, Ángela. Ya hemos llegado_

La voz de Pegaso me hizo abrir los ojos… para encontrar ante mí una extensa colina coronada con un pino que tenía encima de una de sus ramas algo que parecía y un manto de oro.

_- El Vellocino de Oro, protege las fronteras del campamento._

Seguramente era el verdadero Vellocino, pero preferí no preguntar. El resto del valle era impresionante. Había un ruedo de arena, una pista de carreras con carros, una sección en la que un montón de chicos estaban haciendo tiro con arco, un muro de escalada con lava (como había dicho Percy)… y un montón de cosas más que me parecieron alucinantes. Por todo el campamento se movían chicos y chicas, algunos armados con escudos y lanzas o espadas, otros con arcos, otros que simplemente paseaban… Había también una pequeña pista de voleibol en la playa donde unos sátiros (no me sorprendió, ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme) jugaban un intenso partido contra unas chicas de rasgos élficos y… ¿eran ninfas?

Todo era increíble.

- Oh, dioses. ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Thalia estaba agarrada tan fuerte al cuello de su pegaso que creí que iba a asfixiarlo, su cara estaba pálida y le temblaban las manos.

- Sí- contestó Percy.

Thalia bajó del caballo alado tan pronto como pudo y en seguida su cara tomo mejor aspecto.

- Bien- dijo-. Ángela, bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo.

Thalia, Percy y yo (Argos ya había desaparecido) cruzamos lo que parecía la entrada del campamento, coronada por dos antorchas de un extraño fuego de color verde que parecía no apagarse nunca. En cuanto entramos al campamento vi a una chica venir corriendo hacia nosotros. Tenía un aspecto atlético, llevaba una camiseta naranja de mangas cortas del Campamento Mestizo y tenía el pelo rubio ondulado.

- ¡Al fin!- exclamó la chica mientras abrazaba a Percy y éste la alzaba un poco del suelo y se reían. Entonces la bajó y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras él la cogí por la barbilla y la besaba.

- Ya estamos- murmuró Thalia- ¡A ver! ¡Que es para hoy!

La pareja se separó, pero siguieron cogidos de las manos. Percy tenía una sonrisa de bobo en la cara que me hizo reír. Al parecer Thalia pensaba lo mismo ya que también se rió.

- Bueno, alguien debería mostrarle el campamento a Ángela- dijo cuando se nos pasó el ataque de risa.

- Yo misma, vosotros id a descansar- se ofreció la chica.

- No te lo discutimos- estuvo de acuerdo Thalia-. Nos vemos en la cena, Ángela.

- ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Percy mientras se alejaba hacia una zona en la que estaban construidas varias cabañas, cada una decorada de una forma distinta.

La chica rubia se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Sus tormentosos ojos grises eran calculadores y tenían la calma que precede a la tormenta, en ese momento me di cuenta de que esa chica podía llegar a ser una muy buena amiga… pero alguien que no te convenía tener como enemiga.

- Annabeth- se presentó.-, hija de Atenea.

- Ángela- contesté-, emmm… esto…

Genial, Ángela, te has lucido. Pensé.

Annabeth se rió.

- No pasa nada, seguro que tu progenitor divino te reconocerá pronto. Seguramente en la fogata, suele ser lo más habitual.

Agradecí la amabilidad de Annabeth, realmente era una persona agradable. Pero el tema de mi padre divino… en fin, eso ya era otro asunto.

- Vamos- me dijo-. Te mostraré el campamento, te va a encantar.

Entonces pareció percatarse de que Pegaso aún no se había ido- Blackjack y los otros dos pegasos ya se habían ido a los establos-.

- Este pegaso no es del campamento- musitó. Casi podía ver girar los engranajes de su cerebro, intentando encontrarle una explicación al por qué el corcel no se había ido a los establos y de dónde había salido.

- No puede ser…- murmuró Annabeth. Sí, definitivamente, la chica era más lista de lo que uno se podría haber imaginado en un principio.

_- Lo sé… soy increíble ¿verdad?_- decidí no contestar al comentario de Pegaso.

- Pero…- al parecer, a Annabeth se le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza que no sabía cómo decirlas todas a la vez.

_- Mujer, no es tan difícil. Zeus me ha enviado para estar con Ángela, soy como… una especie de regalo._

- Dice que Zeus lo ha enviado para estar conmigo, como… una especie de ¿regalo?

Annabeth se quedó muda por unos instantes.

- ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, no sé cómo, pero sí.

La rubia se quedó unos instantes pensando.

- Puede que seas hija de Poseidón, igual que Percy. Pero eso no tiene sentido, los Tres Grandes tenían un pacto… - entonces se quedó callada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Un pacto?- mi pregunta consiguió hacerla volver de donde quiera que estuviera.

- Hace muchísimo tiempo, los Tres Grandes (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades) hicieron un pacto sobre no tener más hijos semidioses dado que estos eran demasiado poderosos. Pero… bueno… rompieron el pacto: Thalia es hija de Zeus y Percy de Poseidón, luego hay otro chico hijo de Hades, pero su historia es distinta. El caso es que hace dos años, los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo en romper ese pacto. Pero fue hace dos años, si fueras hija de Poseidón, eso significaría que él habría roto su pacto dos veces… aunque, claro, supongo que ahora que el pacto está anulado no tiene mucha importancia.

Guau, eso era demasiado para mí. Negué con la cabeza.

- Yo solo entiendo lo que dice Pegaso, ningún caballo más.

Annabeth miró al caballo alado y luego a mí con gesto pensativo. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego negó con la cabeza, algo nerviosa.

- Da igual, sea quién sea tu padre, lo sabremos seguro esta noche.

Después de eso comenzamos a caminar por el campamento, todo era increíble. Pero yo solo podía pensar en que Annabeth ocultaba algo, estaba segura de que se le había cruzado una idea por la cabeza, pero por alguna razón decidió callarse. También pensaba en Thalia, ahora entendía lo que había dicho Percy cuando hablaba con ella sobre Pegaso- que su padre lo había enviado-. Y Percy… lo cierto es que me habría encantado ser medio hermana suya, era un tipo genial, pero de alguna forma sabía que eso no era posible.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba… por fin comprendía esa sensación que tuve cuando los vi, esa sensación de que no eran personas normales. Ni siquiera eran semidioses normales, eran más poderosos.

- Bueno- concluyó Annabeth cuando ya me hubo mostrado todo el campamento-, ya solo nos queda un sitio.

Llegamos a una enorme casa de color azul con un bonito porche que en el que un hombre con barba y en silla de ruedas comía tranquilamente una manzana.

- Esta es la Casa Grande- me informó Annabeth-. Y ese es nuestro director de actividades, Quirón.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente para que Quirón nos viera, este se removió en su silla y lentamente fue _saliendo_ de ella, dejando ver que tenía la parte inferior de cintura para debajo de un corcel blanco. Inmediatamente recordé lo que me había dicho Percy.

- Usted es un centauro- dije, aún sorprendida.

- Puedes llamarme Quirón- contestó él-. Tu eres Ángela Dawson ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Te han explicado ya de qué va todo esto?

Miré a Annabeth, que me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- Sí- contesté-. Percy me ha explicado un poco todo esto mientras veníamos.

- Bien- asintió Quirón-, entonces no hay mucho de que hablar. Seguramente te reconocerán esta noche en la fogata, la cena será pronto.

Quirón parecía una persona muy amable. En los ojos tenía un brillo característico que te decía que era mucho más sabio de lo que parecía. Me pregunté si era el mismo Quirón que había entrenado a Heracles, a Teseo, a Jasón, a Aquiles… seguramente lo era.

- ¿Está el señor D.?- preguntó Annabeth.

- Ha ido al Olimpo, al parecer las vides del jardín de Deméter están algo débiles.

- ¿El señor D.?- pregunté.

- Dionisio- contestó secamente Annabeth-. Es el director del campamento, fue castigado por Zeus por perseguir a una ninfa y ahora tiene que ocuparse de los héroes que estamos en el campamento. Sinceramente, creemos que el castigo impuesto por Zeus es más castigo para nosotros que para Dionisio.

No me hizo falta preguntar acerca de los dioses, de pequeña me gustaba mucho la mitología y no paraba de devorar libros acerca del tema, así que me defendía bastante bien.

- Bueno, Annabeth- dijo Quirón-, será mejor que vayas a preparar a tu cabaña, la caracola sonará pronto.

- Sí, Quirón.

Annabeth y yo salimos de la Casa Grande y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un claro del tamaño de un campo de futbol o más lleno de cabañas colocadas en lo que parecía una U con varias cabañas más al final de forma que hacía que la U fuera más una omega griega (Ω) pero algo deforme. Había una cabaña rodeada de alambre de espinos con una bandera rojo sangre que tenía dibujada la cabeza de un jabalí, por las ventanas se oía un estruendoso _heavy metal_

- Esa es la cabaña de Ares- dijo Annabeth-, sinceramente, no creo que acabes allí. Si fueras hija de Ares ya habrías intentado hacerme una llave de judo o me habrías insultado por ser una hija de Atenea.

Seguimos caminando, pasando de largo varias cabañas. Una era de un rosa subido de tono que me recordaba a la casa de una Barbie; otra tenía enredaderas en las paredes y el techo recubierto de vistosas flores; había una que parecía brillar con la luz del sol… todas ellas estaban llenas de campistas.

- ¿Hay alguna cabaña vacía?- pregunté.

- La de Artemisa suele estar vacía, ya sabes, por hecho de que era una doncella eterna y no tenía hijos.

- ¿O sea que no hay campistas de Artemisa?

- Bueno, están las cazadoras de Artemisa, que son un grupo de jóvenes chicas que se consagran a la diosa y van por ahí cazando monstruos, son inmortales a menos que caigan en combate. Thalia es una cazadora.

- Suena guay.

- Sí, bueno, sólo tienes que renunciar a la compañía de los varones y prometer mantenerte doncella para siempre.

- Sigue sonando guay.

Annabeth me miró burlona y yo me encogí de hombros sonriendo. En verdad sí que sonaba bien eso de ser cazadora, además, a mí no me gustaba ningún chico y no me sentía anclada a ningún sitio. Empecé a contemplar la opción de unirme a ellas, sería increíble: ir por ahí viajando y cazando monstruos, siguiendo a la diosa. Además, no estaría sola, tendría a Thalia.

- Un momento- dije, cayendo en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle-. ¿Atenea no era una diosa virgen también?

- Sí, bueno, al igual que Atenea nació de la mente de Zeus, nosotros- los mestizos-, también nacemos del pensamiento de nuestra madre.

El asunto me parecía algo raro, pero a Annabeth parecía incomodarle un poco el tema así que no volví a preguntar. Un hijo nacido del pensamiento.

- Hera tampoco tiene hijos, por ser la diosa del matrimonio y todo eso. Por ese mismo motivo no le gustan mucho los hijos de Zeus, al ser éste su marido.

La voz de Annabeth contenía pura amargura al mencionar el nombre de Hera.

- Perece que no te cae muy bien Hera- comenté.

- Tenemos nuestras diferencias- contestó Annabeth poniendo mala cara-, y me ha ocasionado varios problemas. A mí y a Percy.

Otra vez: decidí que sería mejor no preguntar.

- Bueno, será mejor que te lleve con los chicos de Hermes- dijo Annabeth-, cenarás con ellos hasta que seas reconocida.

Un pensamiento empezó a formarse en mi mente.

- ¿Y si no soy reconocida?

- Lo serás- me prometió Annabeth-. Cuando los dioses anularon ese pacto del que te hablé, Percy también les hizo prometer que reconocerían a todos sus hijos y que todos ellos tendrían un lugar en el campamento. Antes solo había cabañas para los doce Olímpicos, pero luego hicimos más para el resto de los dioses menores como Hécate, Némesis, Hipnos, y muchos más

- ¿Percy? ¿Quieres decir que los dioses anularon el pacto y prometieron reconocer a sus hijos porque Percy se lo pidió?- exclamé, sorprendida.

- Sí, los dioses le debían un favor a Percy después de que él tomara una decisión que salvó el Olimpo de ser destruido por Cronos.

- Es decir, que prácticamente Percy salvó el mundo.

- Sí- contestó Annabeth muy orgullosa. La historia esa del titán Cronos y de Percy salvando el mundo parecía prometedora, pero el asunto me daba tanto quebradero de cabeza que decidí dejarlo para otro momento, ya habría tiempo.

Entonces llegamos a una cabaña llena de campistas. Cuando Annabeth y yo entramos todos se quedaron mirándonos. Un par de chicos se acercaron a nosotras, parecían gemelos y tenían una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios, como si estuvieran pensando en el mejor momento para echar mano de mi mochila.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Annabeth? Estoy seguro que no vienes por nuestros maravillosos artilugios de bromas- comentó uno de ellos.

Annabeth ignoró el comentario.

- Chicos, esta es Ángela Dawson. Ángela, te presento a Travis y Connor Stoll.

- Un placer, guapa- me dijo el que debía de ser Connor. Yo lo miré con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad, ¿de dónde había salido ese tío?

- ¡No ligues, anda! Que la chica acaba de llegar, ¿no ves que la estás asustando?- gritó alguien del fondo, provocando la risa general de la cabaña. Incluso Annabeth sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Normal o por determinar?- preguntó Travis.

- Por determinar- contestó Annabeth.

- Bueno, Ángela- me dijo Connor, pasándome el brazo por los hombros-, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Hermes es el dios de los viajeros, en esta cabaña siempre son bien recibidos los campistas por determinar.

Me miró de arriba abajo, evaluándome.

- Ya, bueno- repliqué mientras cogía su brazo y lo apartaba de mis hombros-. Hermes también es el dios de los ladrones, y no tengo ningún interés en que me robes nada, así que simplemente mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas ¿Entendido?

La cabaña se volvió a llenar de risas y la cara de Connor se puso totalmente roja.

- ¡Vacilada total, hermano!- rió Travis.

- ¡En toda la _face_!- gritó otro que más tarde identificaría como Chris Rodríguez.

- ¡Vale, vale!- gritó Connor- ¡Ya lo pillo! Ahora nos preparamos para cenar o qué.

Annabeth se despidió de mí y se fue a su cabaña. Todos los campistas de la cabaña once se pusieron en fila por orden de tiempo que hubieran estado en el campamento, de modo que yo era la última de la fila.

Cuando sonó la caracola de la cena, todo salimos en fila hacia el comedor (que tenía el techo descubierto). Por lo que me enteré durante la cena, había un norma que dictaba que cada campista de sentaba en la mesa que le correspondía a su cabaña. También estaba prohibido salir después del toque de queda o las arpías te devorarían, algo completamente comprensible.

- Hoy damos la bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo a Ángela Dawson- dijo Quirón elevando la voz entre el gentío-. Si Dionisio estuviera aquí, seguramente diría mal tu nombre, Ángela- dijo mientras sonreía en mi dirección. Le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¡Por los dioses!- brindó levantando su copa. Todos imitamos su ejemplo y acto seguido unas ninfas nos sirvieron un menú a base de pizza, barbacoa y todo tipo de cosas deliciosas más. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer, todos los campistas se levantaron y se dirigieron a una hoguera en el centro del comedor. No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaban tirando parte de su comida como ofrenda a los dioses. Cuando llegué mi turno tiré una porción de pizza a la lumbre, no sabía a qué dios debía mi ofrenda así que opté por un seco: _quienquiera que seas, no tardes mucho ¿vale?_

Al volver a mi mesa me sentí más tranquila, todos reían y conversaban. Miré a mí alrededor y me fije en que había una mesa llena completamente de chicas con uniformes plateados, entre ellas se encontraba Thalia. Las cazadoras de Artemisa. Seguí mirando por el comedor y divisé a Percy sentado en una mesa, a su lado había un chico alto y robusto. Percy se giró y me sonrió, el chico de al lado también se giró y entonces me percaté de que solo tenía un ojo. Vale, pensé, un cíclope, por qué no. El cíclope me saludó fervientemente con la mano y me sonrió con los dientes manchados de mantequilla de cacahuete, yo me reí y le devolví el saludo aún algo conmocionada.

Entonces mi mirada se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la de Percy y el cíclope, en ella estaba sentado un solo chico que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros con una cadena a modo de cinturón, tenía el pelo negro y despeinado y la tez algo pálida. Lo miré con curiosidad, mantenía la cabeza gacha, comiendo tranquilamente sin establecer contacto visual con nadie. Casi pude percibir su halo de tristeza y oscuridad desde donde estaba sentada, parecía que todas las escasas sombras del comedor se inclinaban hacia él. En ese momento el chico se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, rápidamente aparté la vista, algo ruborizada. _Muy bonito, Ángela, te has lucido por segunda vez hoy._

No aparté la vista de mi plato en toda la cena, pero pude notar los ojos del chico clavados en mi nuca durante bastante tiempo. Al terminar de cenar, todos los campistas nos dirigimos a la hoguera que había situada en el centro del campamento. Mis nervios se incrementaron al recordar lo que Annabeth y Quirón me habían dicho: probablemente serás reconocida esta noche en la hoguera.

Todos nos sentamos en las gradas del anfiteatro a la luz de las estrellas y los chicos y chicas de Apolo dirigieron el coro mientras cantábamos canciones sobre los dioses y comíamos bocadillos de galletas y asábamos malvaviscos en la hoguera, me sentía bien, como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi sitio. Al final resultó que Percy tenía razón: este también sería mi hogar.

Connor trató de acercarse otra vez a mí sonriente, pero le lancé una mirada que dejaba bien claro que se alejara y él retrocedió inmediatamente. Cuando aparté la vista mis ojos se cruzaron otra vez con el chico de la camiseta negra sólo para darme cuenta de que él ya me estaba mirando, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios y yo le respondí alzando una ceja. Tuve que admitir que el chico era guapo, tenía una belleza salvaje y triste que te decía que no había tenido un buen pasado. Pero sus ojos marrones eran cálidos y dulces.

Un trueno retumbó por el campamento y seguidamente todos los campistas exclamaron, sorprendidos. Yo miré a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que todos se habían quedado mirándome con expectación y sorpresa. Pude ver a Annabeth y Percy sentados juntos mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Ángela…- murmuró Thalia.

Entonces me percaté de que su rostro estaba bañado de una luz blanco-azulada. Miré al chico de la camiseta negra, que me miraba con mudo asombro.

- Tu espalda- murmuró.

Miré a mis espaldas y casi grité de la sorpresa. De mi espalda nacían dos…

- Pareces un ángel- dijo el chico. Acto seguido debió de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta porque agachó la cabeza inmediatamente mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas. En otro momento habría sonreído ante ese comentario que me parecía de lo más dulce... pero estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hablar siquiera.

En efecto, de mi espalda nacían dos imponentes alas blanco-azuladas, pero no tenían plumas. Pequeños rayos cargados de electricidad recorrían la luz de la que parecían estar hechas y saltaban chispas allá donde dos rayos chocaban. Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo y de la nada salió un águila que fue a pararse en la rama más baja del árbol más cercano, mirándome fijamente. Un rayo surcó el cielo y mis alas estallaron en un millón de chispas eléctricas que se fundieron al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

Miré a Quirón, cuando sus sabios ojos se encontraron con los míos, el centauro flexionó sus patas delanteras tal como había hecho Pegaso en una reverencia. Todos los campistas siguieron su ejemplo hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

- Ave, Ángela Dawson- habló Quirón, solemnemente-, hija de Zeus, señor del trueno y el rayo, rey de los dioses.


	4. Ángela

_**Nico **_

_Ángela_

Me sentía como un completo idiota. Primero me tiro toda la hora de la cena mirándola, luego le hago ojitos en la hoguera y finalmente acabo con un estúpido _pareces un ángel_ cuando ella es reconocida. Fantástico, seguro que ahora piensa que soy o bien un acosador o bien un gilipollas. No sé cual de las dos es peor.

Me dejé caer en la cama pesadamente. De todas formas, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara esa chica? Pero el caso es que me importaba, no quería que pensara que era un imbécil. Apenas tenía amigos de verdad en el campamento, normalmente estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el inframundo o yendo por ahí cazando monstruos, cualquier cosa para entretenerme y no pensar en lo marginado que era.

Pero esa chica… Ángela… Cuando la había visto a la hora de la cena sentí como si ella fuera distinta a todas aquellas personas que dicen ser tus amigos para luego darte la espalda. No, ella no parecía ese tipo de personas. Ella, con una sola mirada, me dejó muy claro que nunca traicionaría a sus amigos. Simplemente no parecía que esa idea se le pasara por la cabeza.

Recordé el momento en el que la habían reconocido. Estábamos mirándonos en el momento en el que retumbaron los rayos, entonces hubo un estallido de luz a su espalda y de pronto dos magníficas alas eléctricas se erguían orgullosamente a ambos lados de su espalda, iluminando sus rizos castaños y sus ojos, que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que eran de un profundo tono azul eléctrico- el único parecido que tenían ella, Thalia y posiblemente Jason, eran sus ojos-, luego llegó el águila, que se había posado en una rama mirándola fijamente. Zeus ya podría haber gritado _¡Atención, mundo, esa es mí hija!_ Desde lo alto del Empire State y habría sido más discreto que el par de alas que había lucido Ángela esa noche. Aunque no se lo reprochaba al rey de los cielos: tenía que admitir que Ángela estaba hermosa.

- No- me reprendí a mí mismo en la oscuridad de mi cabaña-. No, no puedes permitirte pensar así.

Era hijo de Hades, dios del inframundo, señor de la oscuridad. No podía ni si quiera contemplar la opción de hacerme amigo de Ángela, por mucha confianza que ella inspirase y por my amable que fuera. Yo era nocivo, era la muerte, todo aquello que estaba a mi lado sufría, desaparecía o moría. No quería causar ningún daño a nadie, por eso siempre estaba en el inframundo: los muertos no sienten. No quería que nada le pasase a Ángela. Incluso su nombre indicaba que el inframundo no era lugar para ella: un ángel no debe sufrir.

Finalmente me dormí.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, como siempre, yo prefería seguir durmiendo. El desayuno está sobrevalorado.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo para variar y salí a mi clase de tiro con arco. De camino me encontré con Percy.

- ¡Eh, Nico!- me llamó mientras corría hacia mí con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Seguro que acababa de estar con Annabeth.

- ¿Has visto a Ángela?- me preguntó. Yo lo miré extrañado.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a saber dónde está esa chica? Ni si quiera la conozco- no tenía más remedio que fingir que ni si quiera conocía el nombre. Si Percy se enteraba de que había estado pensando en Ángela ya podía despedirme de mi tranquila vida.

Percy me miró escéptico con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No?- preguntó con tono burlón- Porque juraría que ayer estuviste toda la cena mirándola, y en la hoguera se te caía la baba. Por no mencionar el espectáculo del _ángel_.

Mierda. Ya está, ahí quedó el orgullo del inframundo. Sí, justo ahí, ¿no lo veis? Ese minúsculo puntito entre la _a_ y la _y_ del principio de la frase. Ese es mi orgullo.

- A mí no se me caía la baba- mascullé secamente mientras me giraba y me iba a mi clase, rogando a todos los dioses no cruzarme con Ángela en toda la mañana. Ni con Percy, ni con cualquiera que hubiera escuchado mi comentario de la noche anterior. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ganas de meterme en mi cabaña y no volver a salir en lo que quedaba de año.

- A mí no me la pegas, aliento de muerto- dijo Percy intentando mantener mi ritmo.

- Cierto, a ti no te la pego porque no tengo nada que pegar. No me gusta esa chica y es la verdad.

- Yo no he dicho que ella te gustara- dijo Percy alzando las cejas-. Te has delatado a ti mismo, colega. Y deja de fingir que no sabes su nombre.

Dicho eso salió corriendo dejándome con una tremendas ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos. Suspiré, resignado, y me fui a mi clase de tiro con arco.

- ¡Nico! ¡Tío, estás en las nubes! ¡¿Quieres despertar ya?! Es la tercera vez que una flecha tuya me pasa zumbando por la cabeza en lo que llevamos de clase. ¡Despabila!

- ¡Lo siento, Will!- me disculpé ante el arquero de Apolo.

No conseguía concentrarme. ¿Mi motivo? No, Ángela no era mi motivo, al menos no en gran parte. Lo que me incomodaba era la idea que había tomado forma en mi mente. Conociendo a Percy, seguro que él iba a ir a hablar con Annabeth y le iba a decir que me gustaba Ángela. Lo cual NO es cierto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Que por pensar que una chica parece un ángel ya significa que me gusta esa chica? No. El caso es que con el bocazas de Percy, seguro que poco a poco se acabaría extendiendo el rumor y no me parecía gracioso. Además, si Ángela lo escuchaba…

Mierda. Otra vez. ¡Deja de pensar en ella, macho!

Al final acabé por dejar el arco y el carcaj en la armería e irme a entrenar con mi espada al ruedo de arena, tal vez incluso pudiera jugar un poco con la Señorita O'Leary.

Estaba de camino hacia el ruedo cuando, de repente, vi un campista caer del cielo y aterrizar en un enorme montículo de paja que frenó su caída. Preocupado, me acerqué corriendo para ver cómo estaba. Cuando ya estaba a tan solo dos pasos del montículo de paja, una cabeza llena de enmarañados rizos castaños asomó, llena de heno, y gritó al cielo.

- ¡Esta me la pagas!

Apenas había escuchado una sola frase salir de sus labios antes, pero aún así reconocí su voz.

Lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo, pero no podía dejarla allí sin ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien?- conseguí preguntar. Ella se giró hacia mí y sus ojos azul eléctrico me miraron con curiosidad y algo más que no supe interpretar. En realidad sí que era bonita…

¡Basta, idiota!

- Sí- contestó ella-, no ha sido nada, lo ha hecho adrede.

- ¿Quién?

- Él- señaló hacia el cielo, seguí la dirección de su dedo y divisé un hermoso pegaso completamente blanco, el más blanco que hubiera visto nunca. Lentamente, el pegaso bajó y sus cascos resonaron en el suelo mientras miraba a Ángela con lo que debía de parecer una mueca burlona en el mundo equino.

- ¿Cómo me haces eso?- preguntó indignada Ángela- Hay que ver, podría haberme estrellado contra el suelo.

El caballo relinchó.

- Aunque lo supieras, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Me quedé en estado medio de shock ante eso. ¿No era una facultad de Poseidón hablar con los caballos? Ángela era hija de Zeus.

Nico confundido.

- Esto…- comencé-. ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar con él?

- Me lo envió mi padre.

- ¿Zeus te lo regaló?- pregunté, atónito.

- Parece.

El caballo relinchó, orgulloso. Entonces se me pasó una idea loca por la cabeza.

- Pegaso- me confirmó Ángela la pregunta que yo no había formulado. Por un instante me quedé mudo, pero luego digerí mejor la noticia. Tampoco era tan raro. Zeus le había hecho un regalo a su hija, más que eso, le había dado un medio de transporte. Además, Pegaso era un caballo noble y fiel, en cierto modo, Zeus también le había dado a Ángela alguien que la protegiera. Por ese motivo era completamente razonable que ella pudiera hablar con él, al fin y al cabo era el caballo de su padre.

Ángela se levantó y se sacudió la paja de la ropa, rápidamente (y sin que se notara) la miré de arriba abajo buscando cortes y cualquier otra herida, por suerte estaba bien. Llevaba una camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y unos pantalones cortos. Tenía el pelo lleno de paja, pero pareció no darle importancia, o eso, o no se dio cuenta. No puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ángela mirándome con curiosidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tienes el pelo lleno de paja- contesté. Entonces, como movido por un resorte, y antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás, me acerqué a ella y le pasé la mano por el pelo, empezando a quitarle las briznas de los rizos castaños. Ella no se alejó, cosa que agradecí. Mientras le quitaba el heno del pelo, ella no apartó la vista de mi cara, pero en vez de ponerme incómodo al contrario: me gustó que no intentara apartar la mirada. No pude evitar sentir un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Pegaso relinchó y se fue volando hacia los establos. Ángela lo miró con furia mientras se iba.

- ¡Esta te la cobro, Pegaso!

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunté. Ella me miró, las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- Que me ha dejado caer para que aprendiera a aterrizar.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que tu caballo es un psicópata- dije. Ella se rió y yo luché horriblemente intentar que no se notara lo rápido que me iba el pulso. Estaba seguro de que lo escuchaban desde el Hades.

- Es bueno- contestó-, solo que algo vacilón. Por cierto- dijo, tendiéndome la mano-: me llamo Ángela, ayer en la hoguera no te dije mi nombre.

Se ruborizó un poco. Yo no sabía si era por el jueguecito de miradas que habíamos compartido, por el espectáculo de su reconocimiento, o por la estupidez del _pareces un ángel._ Tal vez por las tres.

- Nico di Angelo- contesté dándole la mano (no preguntes por el cosquilleo en el estómago)-, hijo de Hades.

Esperé que se pusiera nerviosa y que me diera una excusa para tener que irse. Pero en lugar de eso sonrió y me miró con lo que parecía… ¿estaba impresionada?

- Guau- contestó-. El dios del inframundo… mola.

No puede evitar sonreír aliviado. No le asustaba, es más… le molaba. Entonces me permití, por una vez, pensar que podríamos ser amigos, tal vez...

¡No! Mierda, Nico. Podríamos ser amigos, pero nada más, ni si quiera podía permitirme pensar en _algo más_. Yo era hijo de Hades, señor de las tinieblas, rey del inframundo: el campo de los muertos. Ella era hija del dios del cielo, era pura luz, era… tal como había demostrado la noche anterior, ella era un ángel. Un ángel no puede estar con alguien tan oscuro como yo.

- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?- preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Voy al ruedo de arena, a entrenar con la espada- antes incluso de poder contenerme me escuché preguntando-: ¿Quieres venir?

Quería darme un puñetazo a mí mismo. Pero rogué a los dioses que me dijera que sí.

- Sí, claro.

Tal vez no pasara nada por que fuéramos amigos.

Caminamos al ruedo de arena en silencio y, cuando por fin llegamos, me encontré con que el ruedo estaba completamente vacío, ni si quiera la Señorita O'Leary estaba presente. Entonces vi una nota.

_Nico, me he llevado a la perra del infierno durante unos días. Cerbero tiene lombrices y había que desparasitarlo, necesitaba algún perro que vigilase la entrada al inframundo. Te devolveré a la Señorita O'Leary en unos tres días._

_Dile a Jackson que su perra está bien._

_Hades._

- ¿Es de tu padre?- preguntó Ángela a mi lado.

- Sí, tenemos una perra del infierno y la necesita durante unos días. A Percy no le va a gustar, la perra es suya.

La cara que puso Ángela al saber que Percy tenía un perro del infierno no tenía precio. Me reí.

- ¡Oye, no te rías!- exclamó dándome un empujoncito en el brazo-. Aún tengo que adaptarme, todo esto es nuevo para mí.

La comprendí perfectamente. Para cualquier campista reciente todo esto es nuevo, incluso lo fue para mí.

- Pues la mejor forma de adaptarse es con un combate- dije- . ¿Tienes espada?

Ella sonrió. Desenvainé mi espada de hierro Estigia y esperé. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Ángela llevaba puesta una pulsera de plata trenzada. Ella hizo un breve giro de muñeca y la pulsera se desenredó recorriendo su mano y antes de que me diera cuenta Ángela sujetaba en su mano una espada hecha completamente de plata celestial de doble filo, en la empuñadura pude apreciar pequeños relieves en forma de rayos.

- Cuando quieras- me dijo.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?- pregunté- ¿Sabes luchar con espada?

- Me la ha regalado Thalia, dice que la cabaña de Hefesto la ayudó. Y lo de luchar… digamos que aprendo rápido y que las Cazadoras de Artemisa son buenas enseñando.

- Pues entonces ya podemos empezar.

- Desde luego.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a pestañear Ángela ya había cargado contra mí con la velocidad de un puma. Yo le frené el golpe a duras penas y se lo devolví, pero la chica era rápida.

- ¿Entonces has estado con las cazadoras?- pregunté en un intento de distraerla con la pregunta.

- Sí, son buenas, me gustan- contestó mientras giraba sobre sí misma y descargaba su espada contra mí, yo evité el golpe y le hice una cinta que ella desvió a duras penas con el filo de su espada.

- ¿Te unirías a ellas?- volví a preguntar. Esa pregunta no era de distracción, realmente quería saberlo. Por mi mente cruzó Bianca, sabía que las cazadoras no tenían la culpa de su muerte, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo frustrado por el hecho de que si ella no se hubiera unido a ellas no hubiera muerto. Pero fue decisión suya, su muerte no era culpa de nadie excepto de ella, me había dicho la última vez que la vi al invocar a su espíritu.

Aún así seguían sin gustarme esas chicas, la única con la que me llevaba bien era Thalia. Cuando ella se unió a las cazadoras no me importó mucho, tampoco estábamos muy unidos que digamos, apenas la conocía. A Ángela apenas la conocía, pero por algún motivo que se me escapaba, no soportaba la idea de que ella, precisamente ella, se uniera a las cazadoras y la perdiese de vista a saber durante cuánto tiempo.

- No lo sé- contestó ella finalmente-. La opción se me ha pasado por la cabeza varias veces ya. Además, si me voy con ellas tendré a Thalia, que prácticamente es mi medio hermana. Me gusta el Campamento Mestizo, es guay, pero a parte de Percy y probablemente Annabeth… nada me ancla aquí. Prefiero tener una familia con las cazadoras que quedarme aquí en una cabaña vacía.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello me dio igual. ¡Ángela estaba pensando en unirse a las cazadoras! En cierto modo, tenía razón ella: no había nada que la anclara a este sitio excepto una cabaña vacía con una gigantesca estatua de un Zeus que te mira con el ceño fruncido. Pero por otra parte… Llamadme egoísta, pero quería que se quedara, no quería que se alejara y se fuera a algún lugar donde no podía vigilar si estaba bien, donde no podía ver sus ojos. Quería que se quedara y que fuéramos amigos (¡SOLO AMIGOS!)

Sacando fuerzas de ese pensamiento, cargué contra ella. Golpeé la empuñadura de su espada con el filo de la mía y rápidamente giré la muñeca, desarmándola y tirando su espada lejos de su alcance. Entonces, casi sin pensármelo dos veces (casi) la tumbé en el suelo y me coloqué encima de ella, inmovilizándola, mientras ella forcejeaba intentando alcanzar su espada.

- Si te soy sincero- dije, inclinándome para hablarle al oído-, no creo que tu sitio esté entre las Cazadoras, ángel.

Esa última palabra no la tenía pensada, pero al verla allí, tumbada en el suelo mirándome con esos ojos azules y brillantes de la emoción, no pude evitar llamarla así. Y estaba seguro que esta vez lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Me levanté y le tendí la mano, ella la aceptó y la ayudé a levantarse. Por una vez no me ruboricé y lo agradecí. Ángela, por el contrario, tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Me alegré de no ser el único que se ponía algo nervioso en presencia del otro. Eso hizo crecer un pequeño resquicio de esperanza. Ella se giró y me sonrió, su espada ya volvía a estar entorno a su muñeca como una pulsera.

- Tengo clase de griego con Annabeth- dijo-. Ya nos veremos.

Esa última frase estaba a medio camino entre la pregunta y la afirmación. Sonreí. Sí, la esperanza seguía allí y crecía por momentos.

- ¡Claro!- contesté. Ups, tal vez eso sonó un poco desesperado. Ángela se rió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de desaparecer se giró hacia mí.

- ¡Adiós, Nico!

- ¡Hasta luego, ángel!- vale, esta vez SÍ que fue intencionado. Al final iba a quedarse con el apodo.

_**Bueno... no sé vosotros pero yo me estoy quedando bien a gusto con esto, lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo y al fin me decidí a escribirlo. Ojala os guste. Por cierto, gracias DarrenWalker por tus reviews, me alegró cuando los leí ;)**_

_**Besos,**_

_**A**_


	5. Decisiones

**Nico**

_Decisiones_

Cuando Ángela desapareció por las enormes puertas del anfiteatro no pude evitar sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro cuando escuché una voz conocida hablar con Ángela a lo lejos.

- ¡Hola, Ángela!- dijo Percy- Annabeth te está esperando en el lago de las canoas.

- Sí, ahora mismo estaba yendo hacia allí.

- ¿Estabas entrenando?- No escuché la voz de Ángela, así que supuse que asintió porque Percy volvió a preguntar- ¿Has usado los autómatas? Son increíbles, la cabaña de Hefesto los arregló para que devolvieran los golpes.

- Lo cierto es que he entrenado con Nico.

Me imaginé a Percy sonriendo como un estúpido y tuve ganas de que me tragase la tierra (literalmente) para no tener que aguantarlo durante todo el día con sus idioteces.

- Tengo que irme ya- se despidió Ángela-. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Tuve la esperanza de que Percy diera media vuelta y se fuera, de que, si decidía atormentarme, fuera en otro momento. Pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que Percy entró por las puertas y, cuando me vio, levantó una ceja y me miró, escéptico.

- Hades se ha llevado a la Señorita O'Leary durante unos días- dije antes de que él abriera la boca. Esperé que se cabreara un poco o que me reprochara que mi padre no podía venir y coger a su perra del infierno cuando le diera la divina gana. Pero en lugar de eso me señaló y dijo:

- Nico di Angelo, ni lo intentes.

- ¿El qué?

- Cambiar de tema.

- Es que es verdad, Hades se ha llevado a tu perra.

- A la Señorita O'Leary le vendrá bien estar un poco en el inframundo, le gusta- contestó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano-. Pero el caso es que tenía razón: te gusta Ángela.

- No, no me gusta. ¿Qué pasa, que porque haya estado entrenando con ella ya significa que me tiene que gustar?

- Vamos, Nico, no nos engañemos. He estado detrás de esa puerta desde que tú desenvainaste tu espada para luchar. No sé lo que le has dicho a Ángela al oído cuando la has inmovilizado, pero te juro que te hacían los ojos chiribitas con solo estar cerca de ella.

Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, sopesando las opciones. Podía A) decirle que me gustaba Ángela para que me dejara de molestar de una vez B) ignorarlo rotundamente C) Meterlo en un saco y mandarlo de una patada al Hades.

Sí, la C se veía realmente maravillosa. Una pena no poder llevarla a cabo.

- ¿Sabes qué?- dije mientras me marchaba- Piensa lo que quieras.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hace falta ponerse de mal humor, con lo contento que parecías hace cinco minutos- protestó Percy.

Ignoré su comentario y salí del ruedo de arena. Me dirigí a los muros de escalada.

El único descanso que hice fue el de la hora de la comida. Y, por si lo estáis pensando: no, no miré hacia la mesa de Ángela ni una sola vez (Percy no me quitaba ojo de encima y, curiosamente, Annabeth y Thalia tampoco)

El resto de la tarde la dediqué a estar dentro de mi cabaña escuchando música. Entonces escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrir me encontré con el rostro de Thalia.

- Hola- saludé-. ¿Qué tal?

Thalia suspiró, me empujó dentro de mi cabaña y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

- Muy bien, aliento de muerto, seré directa. No tengo nada en tu contra, es más, me caes bien, pero si le haces algún daño a mi hermana te juro que te daré tantos calambrazos que irás por ahí con el pelo a lo afro durante el resto de tu mortal vida, ¿entendido?

Como si la amenaza no fuera suficiente, un trueno retumbó a lo lejos haciendo vibrar las paredes de mi cabaña.

- Esto… Thalia- comencé, cauteloso-, no sé qué te ha dicho exactamente Percy, pero a mí no me gusta Ángela. Es simpática y eso, pero no me gusta de _esa _forma, solo somos amigos.

Thalia me miró con el gesto torcido.

- Percy no me ha dicho nada- dijo al cabo de un rato-, no ha hecho falta, el numerito del _ángel_ ya lo ha dicho todo- suspiró, resignada-. Mira, Nico, te digo todo esto porque yo ahora mismo voy a irme con las Cazadoras de nuevo y Ángela va a quedarse aquí, si Jason estuviera en el campamento seguro que él te diría lo mismo que yo, pero está en el Campamento Júpiter. No quiero que Ángela sufra, eso es todo.

Esa última frase despertó mis sentidos protectores hacia esa chica que parecía un ángel. Antes de que pudiera pensar si quiera lo que iba a decir, me planté delante de Thalia y le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

- Si piensas por un solo momento que voy a dejar que Ángela sufra de algún modo, Thalia, te equivocas rotundamente. No voy a dejar que le pase nada jamás. Yo…

La valentía se esfumó de golpe y me quedé allí, callado y sintiendo el color subir a mis mejillas. Thalia me miró con menos fiereza esta vez.

- De verdad te gusta- dijo simplemente.

Jamás dejaría que le pasara nada. No permitiría que le hicieran daño. Solo quería cuidarla y ver sus ojos todos los días, y escuchar su risa, y verla sonreír, y llamarla ángel… Porque, a mis ojos, eso era: un ángel.

- Sí- contesté-, me gusta. Me gusta desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Thalia sonrió y yo sentí que me quitaba un (enorme) peso de encima.

- Entonces supongo que no tengo de qué preocuparme- dijo.

- No, nada de lo que preocuparte. Cuidaré de ella, es mi amiga.

Vale, esa de realidad me dolió un poco. Yo no quería ser _amigo_ de Ángela, pero no podía pensar más allá de eso. No _debía_ pensar más allá de eso.

- ¿Por qué amigos?- preguntó Thalia- Tú no quieres ser su amigo, Nico. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No ahora, es demasiado pronto, pero tal vez dentro de un tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Thalia, tú misma lo has dicho y yo te he apoyado: ninguno de los dos quiere ver sufrir a Ángela. Yo soy hijo de Hades, casi no tengo recuerdos buenos, es como si estuviera hecho de sombras. Todo lo cercano a mí acaba por desaparecer tarde o temprano, ¿por qué iba a intentarlo? Cuando Ángela vea lo que hay dentro de mí, la oscuridad, sólo querrá alejarse. Prefiero que la cosa quede como amigos.

Ella se quedó unos instantes pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

- No estoy de acuerdo- se limitó a decir Thalia-. Pero no te voy a decir lo que debes o no debes hacer, ya lo sabrás en el momento justo. Solo voy a decirte una cosa, Nico: estás equivocado. Si Ángela no se ha asustado ya por tu condición de hijo de Hades, ya no se va asustar. Yo que tú sí que lo intentaría, y deprisa.

- ¿Deprisa?

- No voy a rechazar a ninguna chica que quiera entrar en las Cazadoras, Nico. Y mi hermanita tiene las ideas claras.

Dicho eso, los dos salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos hacia los límites del campamento. Allí estaban el resto de las cazadoras, un montón de chicas medio inmortales con uniformes plateados. Mi peor pesadilla.

Thalia se acercó a Ángela y las dos se abrazaron, y Thalia le dio a su hermana un folleto plateado de las Cazadoras de Artemisa que Ángela contempló, dudosa. Entonces se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, luego se guardó el folleto de las Cazadoras en el bolsillo del pantalón con cierta vacilación y le dijo algo a Thalia que no logré escuchar, después se abrazaron de nuevo y Thalia fue a ver a Percy, Annabeth y Grover, que también habían ido allí para despedirla. Yo me acerqué a Ángela.

- ¿Qué tal, ángel?- dije mientras me ponía a su lado. Ella sonrió mientras miraba hacia las colinas que había a lo lejos.

- No me puedo quejar- contestó-. Las clases de griego con Annabeth han sido geniales, ella es simpatiquísima; luego he ido a los establos y he estado un rato con Pegaso; he visitado las fraguas con un chico, Leo, que creo que iba a tope de cafeína; y el resto del día he estado con las cazadoras.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Quiero decir, ¿te unirás a ellas?- intenté que no se me notara la desesperación en la voz. Ella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

- No lo sé, Nico. La opción se ve muy bien…

- Pero…

- Pero el Campamento Mestizo también es genial, aunque solo lleve un día aquí ya me costaría dejarlo, es todo tan acogedor. ¿Qué hago?- preguntó finalmente mientras se giraba hacia mí y me miraba, la duda brillando en sus azules ojos.

Quise decirle que se quedara, que no abandonara el campamento, que le diera una oportunidad. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía decirle que hiciera algo que marcaría su vida para siempre. Ella tenía que elegir su propio camino y a las personas con las que iría, si su camino no era el Campamento Mestizo y yo no era una de esas personas, lo respetaría. Por mucho dolor que me causase.

- Escucha a tu corazón, ángel.

Ella se quedó un rato pensando, sopesando las opciones. Después de un tiempo que me pareció interminable aunque probablemente solo fueran un par de minutos, Ángela volvió a mirarme.

- Me lo pensaré mejor y esperaré hasta la próxima vez que vuelvan al campamento- dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia las cazadoras.

Traté de contener el suspiro de alivio que estaba a punto de soltar. Tenía ganas de saltar de alegría, aún me quedaba bastante tiempo hasta que las cazadoras volvieran al campamento.

Thalia se reunió con las chicas y se despidió de Percy, Annabeth y Grover. Antes de desaparecer por el bosque que había fuera de los límites del campamento se giró hacia nosotros y saludo a Ángela, entonces me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Después desapareció entre los árboles junto con el resto de sus chicas.

- Mírala- dijo Grover mientras se enjugaba una lágrima-, ha crecido tanto. Ya no necesita ningún sátiro que la proteja, ahora va de aquí para allá con todo su séquito de doncellas medio inmortales y…

La frase quedó en el olvido porque Grover rompió a llorar y a balar. Percy se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ya está, niño cabra, ya está… No querrás que venga Enebro y vea que en realidad eres una florecilla de invernadero ¿verdad?

Grover negó con la cabeza.

- Bien- dijo Percy-, ahora vamos al lago anda, que quiero dar un vuelta- Grover y él empezaron a descender por la colina hacia el lago de las canoas.

- ¡Eh!- llamó Annabeth, viniendo hacia nosotros- Mañana jugaremos un "capturar la bandera"

- Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta cómo sois por aquí, se jugará con armas de verdad, ¿me equivoco?- musitó Ángela.

- No, no te equivocas- confirmó Annabeth-. Estaba pensando en una alianza, Atenea, Zeus y Hades ¿qué me decís?

- ¿Quién más está en el equipo?

- Poseidón, Hermes, Ares y Dionisio.

Me lo pensé un momento. Ángela miraba suspicaz a Annabeth y una idea se abrió paso en mi mente.

- No- dije. La rubia me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando qué podía ser mejor que aliarse con la cabaña de la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia en el combate, por no mencionar que también estaba rechazando a los hijos de Ares. Pero yo tenía otra idea en mente, así que, antes de que Annabeth se me adelantara, me giré hacia Ángela y le pregunté:

- ¿No revelamos contra Atenea?

Ella me sonrió.

- Nos revelamos- coincidió. Seguramente se le había ocurrido la misma idea que a mí.

- ¿Estáis seguros?- preguntó Annabeth- ¿Estás segura, Ángela? No será agradable.

Le sonreí a Annabeth maliciosamente.

- Tienes razón- le dije-, no será agradable… para vosotros.

- Te la estás jugando, Nico- replicó ella, sonriente-. Ángela, yo que tú me cambiaba de bando, Nico morderá el polvo.

- Lo siento, Annabeth- dije maliciosamente-, ángel se queda conmigo.

Annabeth levantó una ceja. No sabía si por la amenaza silenciosa o por el apodo de Ángela. Tal vez por las dos.

- ¿Está decidido?- preguntó.

Ángela se acercó más a mí y yo traté de calmar el cosquilleo que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando su piel entró en contacto con la mía.

- Me quedo con Nico.

Sonreí, victorioso. Annabeth se despidió de nosotros y se fue corriendo hacia su cabaña (no sin antes decirnos que morderíamos el polvo) Cuando se hubo perdido de vista, me giré hacia Ángela.

- Tenemos que ponernos YA a reclutar campistas.

- Tú también lo piensas ¿verdad?

Dicho eso los dos salimos corriendo hacia las cabañas.

*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○* Ω *○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*○*

Habíamos estado casi tres horas buscando campistas que se unieran a nuestro equipo para capturar la bandera y… el esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en los escalones de la cabaña de Zeus con Ángela. Los dos estábamos reventados, habíamos recorrido todo el campamento buscando desesperadamente campistas que no estuvieran aliados con Annabeth y que sirvieran para algo.

- Nos ha salido bien, al final- dijo Ángela.

- Sí, ahora si caemos, caeremos con dignidad.

- Duraremos unos cinco minutos en el combate.

Ambos nos reímos.

- Recuérdame a quién tenemos- dije.

- Apolo, Deméter, Hécate, Hefesto y (aunque no sirvan de mucho) Afrodita.

- Bueno, no está mal, son cabañas numerosas.

- Sí- coincidió ella-, además, Annabeth no podrá hacer mucho con los chicos de Hipnos en su equipo.

- ¡Cuidado!- dije haciéndome el asustado-, no sea que nos ataquen con almohadas y edredones.

Los dos nos reímos.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos planeando estrategias de combate. Lo cierto es que lo teníamos bastante bien: los campistas de Apolo eran unos arqueros impecables; los de Hefesto nos proporcionaban buenas armas (además de cierta ventaja con nuestro amigo pirómano, Leo); la cabaña de Deméter era de gran ayuda moviéndose en el bosque (por todo eso de los árboles y la vegetación); y contábamos con el factor sorpresa de Hécate, como bien se sabe, la magia es impredecible. La cabaña de Afrodita no ayudaba mucho, pero por suerte, Piper se salvaba.

Aunque también sería algo difícil ganar teniendo en cuenta que los campistas de Atenea eran unos expertos en estrategias de combate, los chicos de Ares reclamaban sangre a más no poder, el chico de Dionisio tenía casi los mismos poderes con las plantas que nuestros campistas de Deméter, la cabaña de Hermes era muy numerosa… y Percy era condenadamente bueno si unía sus fuerzas con Annabeth.

- Será difícil- coincidió Ángela-, pero no imposible.

La caracola sonó, anunciando la cena, y los dos no dirigimos al comedor y ocupamos nuestras respectivas mesas. Ángela se sentó en la mesa correspondiente a Zeus, completamente sola, y sentí el tremendo impulso de levantarme y sentarme a su lado.

Me removí en mi asiento, nervioso, recordándome a mí mismo que iba contra las normas sentarse en una mesa que no correspondiera a la tuya. Miré a mi alrededor y mi mirada se encontró con la de Annabeth, que me señaló acusatoriamente y luego me dijo con los labios: _caerás. _Yo me reí burlonamente y me concentré en mi comida.

Al acabar la cena todos fuimos al anfiteatro. Yo me acerqué a Ángela y me senté a su lado con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Percy me dirigía miradas escépticas y burlonas y yo tuve que hacer unos esfuerzos titánicos para no girarme y mandarlo a la mierda.

- Muy bien, mocosos- se escuchó la voz del señor D.-, me habría gustado poder estar más tiempo en el Olimpo, pero desgraciadamente he tenido que volver- hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su Coca-cola Diet y siguió-. Bien, tengo que anunciar que mañana después de la cena se hará un partido de ese estúpido juego de capturar la bandera.

Todos los campistas aplaudimos.

- Vale, vale- clamó Dionisio-. No podría importarme menos, pero de momento los laureles están en poder de la cabaña seis.

Los campistas de Atenea vitorearon. Atenea y Ares rara vez iban en un mismo equipo, pero cuando se aliaban… bueno, digamos simplemente que no es agradable para aquellos que vallan en el equipo contrario.

Al cabo de un rato, los campistas nos fuimos retirando para irnos a dormir a nuestras cabañas. Yo acompañé a Ángela a la suya.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta yo me removí, incómodo. Ella abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, extrañado.

- Ayer estuvo bien dormir aquí, porque estaba Thalia y eso… pero mira ahora.

Me asomé un poco al interior y comprendí lo que quería decir. La cabaña era grande, sí, pero no era un lugar cálido y acogedor. El techo abovedado estaba decorado con un mosaico azul y blanco que imitaba un cielo nublado y cubierto de rayos; tampoco había sillas, ni mesas, ni cómodas, todo estaba vacío; en las paredes había varios huecos con figuras de águilas talladas sobre un pedestal de mármol. Pero lo que más mal rollo daba era una estatua de mármol de unos cinco o seis metros que había en el centro de la sala. Un barbudo Zeus con una túnica griega te miraba con el ceño fruncido y gesto de pocos amigos mientras en su mano empuñaba el rayo maestro. De hecho, ahora que me fijaba, la estatua parecía seguir con la mirada todos mis movimientos.

- ¿Ves?- dijo Ángela- Es incómodo, no puedo cambiarme de ropa sin sentirme observada.

- Tengo una idea- dije. Entré en la cabaña y un trueno retumbó en cuanto puse un pie dentro. Me paré en seco y miré a mi alrededor, extrañado.

- No pasa nada- dijo Ángela a mi espalda-, aquí siempre parece estar tronando.

Seguí andando hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón donde había un saco de dormir, un par de mantas y almohadas y la mochila de Ángela. Miré hacia la estatua y, efectivamente, parecía que te seguía con la mirada. Rápidamente cogí las escasas pertenencias de Ángela y las trasladé a otro sitio al final de la sala, al único lugar fuera de la vigilancia de la estatua de Zeus.

- Ya está, al menos así no parece que te estuviera mirando- dije, depositando el saco de dormir en el frío suelo-. ¿Tienes que dormir en un saco?

- Sí, no pasa nada, seguramente mañana me pondrán alguna cama.

Asentí, no tan conforme. Los dos fuimos hacia la puerta.

- Hasta mañana, ángel- dije.

Entonces Ángela dio un paso hacia delante y plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Nico.

Ella me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de su cabaña. Me quedé unos segundos allí plantado, sintiendo el rubor extenderse por mi cara. Entonces decidí volver a mi cabaña antes de que alguien me viera sonreír como un bobo (igual que Percy). Me fundí con las sombras y en seguida estaba dentro de mi cabaña. Me senté en la cama, sin el menor rastro de sueño, y sonreí mientras sentía esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago de las que todo el mundo hablaba siempre.

_Mierda, Nico, ¿qué te pasa? No puedes pensar así, no eso precisamente. Ángela no puede estar con alguien como tú,_ me dije a mi mismo. Pero no podía evitar pensar (no quería dejar de pensar) en lo que acababa de pasar (en lo que acababa de sentir). Y en lo que le dije a Thalia: _Sí, me gusta. Me gusta desde el primer momento en que la vi. _Me di de ostias mentales por haberle dicho eso, porque haberlo dicho en voz alta había sido aceptarlo, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que sentía porque también significaba aceptar el hecho de que nunca podría cumplirse. Y eso me dolía.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía qué debía hacer. No quería alejarme de Ángela, pero debía hacerlo. Sin embargo era tan difícil no pensar en ella, no estar cerca de ella…

_¡Basta!_ Ya está, ya era hora de olvidarme de todo este asunto. Si yo no era bueno para ella, entonces me alejaría, me alejaría todo lo que hiciera falta para que ella estuviera a salvo… de mí. Esa verdad me golpeó como una losa de cemento. La cuestión no era ser amigo de Ángela para no distraerme pensando en _algo más_. Si seguía siendo amigo suyo no podría evitar pensar en que podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

La cuestión era alejarme de ella. Totalmente.

Eso también me dolió, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Una vez más, igual que la noche anterior, me dormí pensando en alejarme (esta vez definitivamente) de Ángela. La única diferencia era que esta vez sí que me alejaría de verdad.

_**¡Bien! Aquí está el capitulo cinco para aquellos que sigáis la historia. Gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestros comentarios, me agrada saber que os está gustando. Aún así todavía me falta relatar mucho, ¡no os creáis que todo tratará sobre las lamentaciones de Nico! jajaja... Lo mejor aún está por llegar... **_


	6. Guardando Las Distancias

**Nico**

_Guardando las distancias_

Ya estaba decidido, si lo mejor era alejarme, me alejaría.

Mi primera idea había sido irme al inframundo unos días, pero luego recordé que tendría que pedirle permiso a Quirón y darle un buen motivo para que me dejara salir. ¡Y no podía decirle que me quería alejar de Ángela! Ya suficiente tenía con que Thalia y Percy supieran que me gustaba, no necesitaba a nadie más que contemplara cómo el orgullo del inframundo se venía abajo por una chica.

Otro motivo era que no podía dejar tirado a mi equipo con el juego de capturar la bandera de esta noche.

En fin, tendría que quedarme en el campamento y tratar de evitar a Ángela.

Salí de mi cabaña para ir a mi clase de tiro con arco. Las tripas me rugían de hambre por saltarme el desayuno quedándome dormido (¡viva la sopa boba!), pero ahora tendría que aguantarme hasta el mediodía a la hora de la comida.

- Hombre, Nico- me saludó Will cuando llegué a la pista de tiro con arco-. Espero que hoy no intentes volarme la cabeza con tus flechas.

- Tranquilo, hoy me concentraré más en la nuca de Travis- bromeé. Apunté a la diana y solté la flecha, que ni si quiera se acercó a rozar el tablero y fue a parar a la copa de un árbol.

- _Vlakas_- mascullé entre dientes. Una ninfa cabreada salió de la copa del árbol con el pelo alborotado y lleno de hojas y ramitas, y empezó a gritarme que era un insensato, un irrespetuoso, que podía haber herido a su árbol y todas esas cosas que suelen gritar las ninfas cuando se cabrean. Además de insultarme con palabras que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Después de disculparme con ella, me fui al ruedo de arena y decidí entrenar un poco con los autómatas. Tenía que admitir que los campistas de Hefesto habían hecho un gran trabajo con ellos. Cada vez que atacaba, ellos te devolvían el golpe con fiereza y daba la sensación de estar luchando con personas de verdad. Una hora y tres autómatas más tarde estaba tan exhausto que apenas me mantenía en pie, la lucha me había servido para distraerme un poco, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que notaba la ausencia de Ángela. Al estar toda la tarde anterior con ella ya me había empezado a acostumbrar a su presencia.

Como leyéndome el pensamiento, las enormes puertas del ruedo se abrieron y escuché unos pasos en la arena. No me giré, pero tenía la vaga certeza de quién era.

- Hola- saludó Ángela. Me giré con el gesto más inexpresivo que era capaz de poner cuando se trataba de ella.

- Hola- respondí. Ella se sentó en una roca que sobresalía del suelo y miró con curiosidad los tres autómatas destrozados que había a mis pies.

- ¿Los has derribado tú?- preguntó. Yo asentí sin mirarla, intentando concentrarme en la botella de agua que tenía entre las manos. El aire se había vuelto pesado y cargante, igual que el silencio incómodo que se había abierto paso entre nosotros. Quería preguntarle qué tal estaba, cómo había pasado la noche teniendo en cuenta la estatua de seis metros que te seguía con la mirada. Quería hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, de cualquier tontería, pero (una vez más) me recordé a mí mismo que debía alejarme de ella. Por su bien. Para protegerla.

- Tengo que irme- dije secamente. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera!- Ángela vino corriendo hacia mí, pero yo seguí caminando. Ella me cogió de la muñeca para frenarme y me obligó a darme la vuelta. Intenté mirar a cualquier sitio, menos a sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver que yo daba un paso atrás y me libraba de su agarre quizás de forma un poco brusca.

- Sí, es solo que tengo prisa- dije mientras me giraba para irme.

- ¿Es por el beso de anoche?- volvió a preguntar. Me paré en seco y ella se puso delante de mí con el ceño aún fruncido y una mirada de fiereza en sus ojos que me recordó un montón a Thalia y, tal vez, a Jason-. Solo fue un beso en la mejilla, Nico, si estás cabreado por eso…

- No es eso- interrumpí-. No estoy cabreado, Ángela. Solo cansado.

Ella hizo una mueca al oír su nombre salir de mis labios. Supongo que yo no era el único que se había acostumbrado a lo del _ángel._

- De acuerdo- contestó, no muy convencida de mi escasa explicación-. Ya nos veremos, entonces.

- Sí, ya nos veremos.

Dicho eso, salí del ruedo de arena y fui a mi cabaña con la intención de descansar un poco de la lucha… y de no ver a Ángela en un rato.

Me tumbé en la cama y encendí el reproductor de música, dejando que sonara la primera canción que había en la lista. En mis oídos retumbó _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons. Bufé, indignado. ¿En serio? Eso parecía una broma cruel del destino. La canción siguió sonando.

_I want to hide the truth _

_I want to shelter you _

_but with the beast inside _

_there's nowhere we can hide_

Solo quería protegerla, pero el peligro era yo. Y estando con ella nunca existiría un lugar seguro.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get to close_

_Its dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Tenía que alejarme para protegerla.

_Don't want to let you down _

_but I am hell bound _

_though this is all for you _

_don't want to hide the truth_

El inframundo no era lugar para ella. Tenía que aceptar la verdad: que yo era nocivo.

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

Maldita canción.

Apagué el reproductor de música y me quedé tumbado en la cama, con la canción aún retumbando en mi mente.

Al final acabé por levantarme de la cama y dar un paseo por algún sitio. Tal vez pudiera ir a jugar a las cartas con Quirón. Deseché esa idea tan pronto como llegó a mi mente, no quería pasarme toda la mañana experimentando la humillación de ser derrotado por un centauro.

Decidí ir a ver a Leo al bunker 9. Yo no tenía mucho trato con Leo, mejor dicho: no tenía mucho trato con nadie… que estuviera vivo (deprimente ¿verdad?). Pero nunca era demasiado tarde para dejar de ser un marginado.

Cuando llegué al bunker abrí la puerta con cuidado y asomé la cabeza dentro. No parecía que hubiera nadie dentro, así que me disponía a marcharme cuando escuché la voz de Leo desde un rincón del taller.

- ¡Eh, Nico!

Volví a asomar la cabeza y lo vi. Estaba inclinado sobre unos planos, el pelo castaño y rizado apuntando en distintas direcciones, los dedos de las manos algo chamuscados y la cara y la camiseta blanca manchadas de hollín. Su aspecto de siempre.

- ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?- preguntó sin levantar la mirada de los planos.

- Nada. Solo quería distraerme- dije mientras observaba los planos sin enterarme de nada-. ¿Qué es?

- Esto- contestó señalando la primera hoja- es una espada que si le aprietas este botón de aquí, lanza fuego a tu adversario.

- ¡Guay!

- Esto otro- siguió, señalando el segundo plano- es una flecha que al dispararla va directa al enemigo, persiguiéndolo hasta alcanzarlo. Tiene una pequeña antena en la cola que detecta al monstruo y da igual desde donde la lances, ella irá directa a él.

Pensé que me vendría bien una de esas, dada mi pésima puntería.

- ¿Y eso?- Pregunté, señalando el último plano.

- Una máquina de helados.

Asentí. Me puse a dar vueltas por la sala, observando los aparatos que había en los rincones, las mesas, las paredes y colgados techos.

- Así que- dijo Leo- cuéntame, chico muerto. ¿Qué se cuece por la superficie?

- Nada- respondí escuetamente.

- ¡Venga ya! Algo bueno tiene que haber.

Leo se plantó a mi lado y me miró seriamente, alzando una ceja. Me empecé a sentir un poco molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le espeté.

- ¡Oh, nada! Es solo que hay chicos de mi cabaña que resulta que sí que andan por la superficie...

- En pocas palabras: que tú eres el único marginado.

-... y cuando se pasan por aquí- siguió diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario- se escuchan cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- pregunté, receloso. Sabiendo de antemano que ni si quiera en el bunker 9 podría ocultarme de la mención de su nombre... y de los efectos que causaba en mí su sola mención.

- Cosas sobre ángeles.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Es que nadie va a olvidarse de eso nunca?- exclamé, indignado.

- Oye, que solo fue hace dos días, no esperes que la gente olvide de un día para otro todo el asunto. No todos los días se ve a un hijo de Hades babeando por una chica.

- ¡Eh! Yo no babeaba.

- Ya bueno, lamentablemente yo no estuve ahí para presenciarlo... Pero sí que tuve el honor de conocer a tú chica...

- No es mi chica.

- ... Y tengo que decir que es muy amable. Le estuve mostrando las fraguas y pareció que no se dormía de aburrimiento. Además...- dijo alzando las cejas- está buena.

- ¡Ni te acerques a ella!- dije antes de pensar siquiera en lo que decía (Muy bien, Nico: primero habla y después piensa)

- Vale, vale...- dijo Leo alzando las manos en un gesto de rendición- No hay por qué ponerse así, no estoy interesado en Ángela, por muy buena que esté. Es tu chica.

- No es mi chica- repetí-. Y por cierto, si ya sabes lo que sucede en el campamento, ¿por qué me preguntas?

- Quería saber si te pondrías a hablar de Ángela. Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando- respondió, alzando las cejas varias veces.

Suspiré, resignado.

- Mira, Ángela ni es mi chica... ni mi amiga. Solo hemos hablado un par de veces y no siento nada por ella. Punto. Fin de la cuestión.

Mentiría si dijera que no me costó nada decir eso, que no sentí que me rompía un poco por dentro. Pero lo que tenía que decir, lo que tenía que aceptar, por mucho que me costara.

- Pues- musitó Leo- ella me habló de tí.

Levanté la vista bruscamente como si me hubieran dado un calambrazo. Tuve que contenerme para no rogarle a Leo que me dijera qué le había dicho Ángela de mí.

- Dijo que eras simpático- empezó Leo como si hubiera leido mis pensamientos-. Y que, aunque estuviera pensando en unirse a las cazadoras, estaba también contemplando la opción de quedarse. No me dijo por qué, pero creo que es por tí, chico muerto.

Fingí que esa frase no me importaba, pero el rubor en mis mejillas indicó todo lo contrario. Leo se rió al percatarse de ese detalle, cosa que solo hizo que me ruborizara más.

- Guau, sí que le ha dado fuerte esa chica a nuestro Nico- comentó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. No pueda resistirlo más y exploté.

- Mira, me da igual lo que todos penséis. Me da igual que tengáis razón. Vale, sí me gusta Ángela, me gusta un montón, pero no puedo hacer nada ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy hijo de Hades y en mi pasado no hay más que oscuridad. No pienso dejar que Ángela sufra al ver lo que en realidad soy: algo oscuro y lúgubre con un pasado lleno de muerte. Entonces lo único que conseguiré será que ella me tema porque todo lo que hay cerca de mí, todo lo que me importa, acaba por desaparecer. Y no quiero que a ella le pase lo mismo. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, aunque eso implique separarme de su lado.

Mis pensamientos salieron a borbotones en un torrente descontrolado de palabras. Cuando terminé de hablar respiré hondo, pensando en lo bien que me había sentido al expresar todo eso en voz alta y poder decirselo a alguien.

Leo se había quedado callado, ya no sonreía, me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo que no supe identificar.

- No creo que ella te tenga miedo, Nico- dijo, completamente serio-. Además, no creo que alejándote de ella vayas a hacerla más feliz, más bien al contrario. Nico, yo escuché cómo hablaba de tí, y créeme: ella no quiere que te alejes.

Después de despedirme de Leo y salir del bunker 9 (la luz del sol me dejó medio ciego al salir), me fui al comedor con el resto de los campistas y las palabras de Leo aún retumbando en mi mente. Su discursito no iba a cambiar nada en mi plan de alejarme, pero sí que me había dado más quebradero de cabeza del que ya tenía. ¿A caso cabía la posibilidad de que yo le gustase a Ángela? No sabía qué responderme. Y no pensaba preguntarle a Ángela.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin incidentes y yo estuve todo el tiempo merodeando por el bosque. Habría ido al ruedo de arena a entrenar, pero seguramente me encontraría con ella.

La hora de la cena llegó demasiado pronto y cuando me senté en mi mesa después de hacer la ofrenda a los dioses me acordé del juego de capturar la bandera. Deseé que la cena no acabara en un buen rato, pero mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que la hora se me pasó rapidísima y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estabamos todos lo campistas de camino al bosque con nuestras armaduras puestas, nuestras armas preparadas y los cascos con los penachos azules y rojos de los distintos equipos coronando nuestras cabezas.

- Las normas son las de siempre- gritó Quiró entre el gentío-: la bandera tiene que estar bien a la vista, el límite es el río, el primer equipo que consiga pasar la bandera del contrario hasta su territorio al otro lado del río sará el ganador. No se permite matar ni mutilar, aquel que no cumpla las normas lavará los platos durante una semana con lava hirviendo. Ahora, campistas, llevad las banderas a vuestro territorio. Cuando suene la caracola empezará el juego.

Ambos equipos nos dispersamos en distintas direcciones. Nuestro equipo se internó en el bosque y Nyssa, de la cabaña de Hefesto, colocó la bandera en lo alto del Puño de Zeus. Cosa que le hizo bastante gracia a Ángela, que en ese momento se dirigía hacia mí.

- Muy bien, ¿cuál es la estrategia?- preguntó Piper. Tenía un aspecto fiero con su armadura de bronce y su daga desenfundada, dispuesta a trinchar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. A pesar de ser hija de Afrodita no era como el resto de las Barbies que habitaban en esa cabaña y tenía bastante caracter. Había conseguido converncer a toda su cabaña para que participara en el juego y lo hiciera bien (seguramente los había hechizado con su voz)

A regañadientes les expliqué el plan a todos los miembros del equipo, ahora no podía cambiar nada, ya estaba todo pensado. Cuando sonó la caracola todos se dispersaron. La mayoría tenían ordenes de distrer al equipo contrario y alejarlos de nuestro territorio. Los campistas de Hécate crearían una ilusión para distrer al equipo contrario, los de Hefesto intentarían combatir a los chicos de Hermes para que estos agotaran todo sus recursos con ellos. Katie, de la cabaña de Deméter, iría a por la bandera mientras los campistas de Apolo la resguardaban desde la copa de los árboles para disparar a todos lo que estuvieran vigilando la bandera roja de Atenea.

Por otro lado, Ángela y yo nos íbamos a quedar protegiendo nuestra bandera azul, que tenía una calavera fulminada por dos rayos a ambos lados (un poco espeluznante, la imagen, pero molaba)

Suspiré. Sí, esa iba a ser la partida de capturar la bandera más larga de mi vida.

_**¡Listo! Aquí está el capítulo 6. Solo quiero avisar que intentaré colgar los capitulos de forma regular y no estar mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero posiblemente, Y DIGO POSIBLEMENTE, me restrase un poco con el siguiente. Pero para aquellos que leéis la historia y la seguís, os aviso que NO tengo intención de dejarla de momento, así que tendréis que aguantarme durante un tiempo más. Se siente! jaja ;) **_

_**¡Oh! Y un pequeño aviso más, seguramente os habéis dado cuenta de que al principio narraba nuestra Ángela y luego narró Nico. Bien, solo dicir que el esquema será el mismo (tres capítulo ángel, tres capítulo Nico). Al menos será así DE MOMENTO... pom... pom... pooooommmm... (música siniestra y misteriosa)**_

_**Besos,**_

_**nos leemos.**_


	7. Voces En La Oscuridad

**Ángela**

_Voces En La Oscuridad_

- Será dificil- dijo Nico, girándose hacia mí cuando todos los campistas desaparecieron en el bosque-. Seguramente mandarán a Percy para distraernos y Annabeth intentará llevarse la bandera con su gorra de invisibilidad. Tendremos que estar atentos.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el montículo de rocas. Thalia me había enseñado un par de truquitos de hija de Zeus antes de irse, y yo había aprendido varios más a lo largo de ese día que había pasado completamente sola a falta de la compañía de Nico.

- Ya, bueno- dije-, no podemos crear torbellinos, ni hacer que el río cobre vida... pero sabemos hacer otras cosas.

Hice un giro de muñeca y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía mi espada de plata celestial en la mano. Me paré delante del Puño de Zeus, me agaché y clavé la espada en el suelo. Se escuchó como un desgarro en cielo y una onda eléctrica racorrió el montículo de rocas que mantenían en alto nuestra bandera, haciendo que el Puño de Zeus brillara con unas chispas de electricidad de un tono azulado. Había creado una barrera eléctrica.

Me levanté como si nada y me sacudía la tierra de las rodillas. Ondas de electricidad recorrían el filo de mi espada. Al girarme, vi que Nico me miraba estupefacto.

- ¿Se vale hacer eso?- pregunté, con una sonrisa esbozada en mis labios. Esperé a que Nico me dijera algo, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a darse la vuelta, ignorándome por completo.

Intenté ocultar mi frustración. Tenía la esperanza de que, estando solos, al menos podríamos hablar de algo. Que dejaría de evitarme y volvería a ser el chico divertido y amable de la tarde anterior... Pero el muy tozudo se mantenía en sus trece. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué me ignoraba de tal modo! ¿Qué le había hecho? Si era por lo de la noche anterior... Solo fue un casto beso en la mejilla, no debería hacerse problema por eso después de que él me comparara con un ángel ¡y me dejara el apodo!

Me obligué a mí misma a tranquilizarme, de todas formas ¿qué más daba? Solo había estado con Nico un día, no sabía nada de él excepto que era hijo de Hades y que no tenía mucho trato con la gente. Pero el caso era que sí me importaba, en un día que había pasado con él me había sentido tan bien... me había sentido como... en casa. Había guardado la esperanza de que fuéramos amigos, y el que él me hubiera estado esquivando todo el día me había dolido un poco. Actuaba como si nunca hubiéramos hablado.

Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a mí, exactamente igual que si estuviera solo. Vaya, parece que ahora también soy invisible, pensé. Tuve la tentación de ir y sentarme a su lado, pero me contuve y, en su lugar, me senté unos cuantos pasos más alejada. El silencio empezaba a hacerse tan incómodo que casi podía palparse. Decidí arriesgarme.

- ¿Qué tal?- pregunté. Bien, Ángela, una forma simple de dar comienzo a una conversación, ahora no lo estropees.

- Bien- respondió. Suspiré, indignada.

- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- vale, eso ha sonado un poco forzado. Concentrate, vamos, que no note que estás nerviosa.

- He estado por ahí- contestó escuetamente. Hice una mueca, esto no estaba funcionando. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. En fin, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Pegaso ha preguntado por tí- solté. Y era verdad, aquella tarde había estado con Pegaso en los establos y él no había parado de preguntarme cosas sobre Nico y chincharme por el gesto que había hecho él cuando me quitó las hebras de paja del pelo. Me había hartado a preguntas, el dichoso caballo.

- Ah- respondió Nico, otra vez, escuetamente. Ya no me aguanté más. Me levanté, caminando hacia él hasta ponerme enfrente suyo. Él levantó la cabeza y me miró sin decir palabra.

- De acuerdo- comencé-. ¿Qué te he hecho?

Él me miró, la confusión brillando en sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, confundido.

- Ya me has oido, Nico- repliqué-, ¿qué te he hecho? Porque, si te digo la verdad, estás tan raro que ya no sé si quién estuvo conmigo ayer fuiste tú u otro chico.

Él permaneció en silencio, mirándome, durante tanto tiempo que me cansé y me dí la vuelta para irme al otro lado del Puño de Zeus a montar guardia. Si él no iba a dirigirme la palabra, bien. Yo también podía jugar a eso.

Pasaron como unos diez minutos. A lo lejos escuchaba la lucha que tenía lugar en el otro lado del bosque, el repiquetear de las armaduras al correr, el ruido de espadas entrechocando... y tuve ganas de abandonar mi puesto y acudir allí a luchar junto con los demás. Pero no podía dejar tirado a Nico, por muchas ganas que tuviera de luchar.

Escuché pasos que venían hacia nosotros, rápidamente levanté mi espada y puede escuchar cómo Nico desenvainaba la suya también. Un campista salió corriendo de entre los arbustos y, rápidamente, cargué contra él y lo tumbé en el suelo, colocándome encima suyo. No pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar que, el día anterior, Nico me había inmovilizado de la misma manera.

- ¡Alto, alto! ¡No me mates! ¡Soy yo!- gritó, desesperado, el campista. Solo entonces me fijé en su rostro. Tenía los rizos castaños despeinados y la cara llena de hollín. Me levanté de encima suyo y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Leo, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- pregunté. Nico se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿No deberías estar en el campo de batalla?- preguntó. Leo se encongió de hombros.

- Solo venía a avisaros que los chicos de Hermes están fuera de juego, los de Ares están entretenidos luchando contra Hécate y... bueno... hemos perdido de vista a Annabeth y Percy.

Nico y yo lo miramos como si nos hubiera insultado.

- Mierda- masculló Nico-. Ahora debemos estar atentos- se giró haci mí y por un momento creí que iba a decirme algo, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Leo que fuera con los demás, que ya nos encargábamos nosotros de proteger la bandera.

- ¿Algo que decir?- pregunté, molesta por su actitud. Él no dijo nada y tuve ganas de rebanarle la lengua con mi espada, entonces sí que tendría motivos para no hablar.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre nosotros y e pregunté, por enésima vez, qué le pasaba. En ese momento escuchamos un ruido entre la espesura del bosque y ambos nos giramos como un resorte hacia los arbustos.

- Tú vigila la bandera- me dijo Nico-, yo me ocupo del atacante. ¿Te parece?

Esta vez fui yo la que se dio el gusto de ignorarle. Escuché cómo Nico suspiraba, molesto, y sonreí para mis adentros por haberme marcado un punto. Pero no pude disfrutar muho del momento ya que de entre los arbustos salió un gigantesco chorro de agua que le dio de lleno a Nico, propulsándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo algo desorientado. Entonces vi a Percy correr hacia la bandera y lanzar una especie de piedra morada que explotó en cuanto entró en contacto con la barrera eléctrica, entonces percibí cómo la defensa del Puño de Zeus se venía abajo. Maldije en griego antiguo, seguro que ese artefacto era de los chicos de Hermes.

En ese momento reaccioné y me lanzé hacia Percy con mi espada el alto. Él paró mi golpe a duras penas.

- ¡Vaya!- se sorprendió- Parece que nuestra chica ha estado entrenando. Esta bien- sonrió-, pues veamos cuánto has aprendido- dicho eso, decargó su espada de bronce celesial con todo su peso contra mí y yo giré hacia un lado, esquivándolo.

Los movimientos de Percy eran rápidos y certeros, se notaba que llevaba años practicando con la espada. A su lado, mis mandobles y mis fintas parecían torpes y lentos, carentes de la elegancia y la eficacia que caracterizaba a Percy. Llevabamos unos minutos luchando cuando, de pronto, Percy hizo un movimiento con su espada (demasiado rápido para darme cuenta de qué había hecho) que me obligo a soltar la mía. La hoja de bronce del hijo de Posidón estaba a cosa de tres centímetros de mi garganta.

- Ha estado bien- dijo él-, pero vamos a ganar nosotros.

- ¡Que te lo has creido!- la espada de Percy salió volando por los aires tan rapido que ninguno de nosotros supo cómo reaccionar. Entonces Nico le uso la zancadilla a Percy y me miró con lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa.

- Gracias- dije mientras me levantaba y cogía mi espada.

- ¡Vigila la bandera!- gritó mientras se alejaba unos pasos. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y cerró los ojos, concentrado. Entonces la tierra tembló y una grieta se abrió paso en el suelo, seguidamente una mano esquelética asomó de lo que parecían ser las etrañas de la tierra y dos guerreros-esqueleto asomaron sus huesudos cuerpos mientras la tierra volvía a cerrarse. A esas alturas yo estaba flipando (¡comprendédme!) ante los macabros poderes de Nico. Claro, pensé, siendo hijo de Hades no podía ser menos.

Nico levantó la vista y cruzó su mirada con la mía, acto seguido bajó la cabeza en lo que podía ser un gesto de... ¿vergüenza? ¡Pero si era lo más guay que había visto hasta ahora! ¿Por qué se avergonzaba?

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo me hizo reaccionar. Me giré hacia el Puño de Zeus y vi los cabellos rubios de Annabeth y, unos pasos más atrás, una gorra azul de los Yankees. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que pudiera alcanzarla, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Imité el movimiento de Nico: hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y cerré los ojos, no esperába que se abriera una grieta y salieran de ella un ejército de esqueletos, pero tal vez...

Se oyó un desgarro en el cielo, y sentí que alg caía sobre mí con la delicadeza de una leve lluvia. Cuando abrí los ojos Annabeth estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirándome boquiabierta.

- Ángela...- comenzó Percy- ¿estás bien?- lo miré, asombrada.

- ¿Yo?- me giré hacia Annabeth- ¿Tú está bien?- pregunté, preocupada. No me habría gustado hacerle daño

- Yo sí- contestó ella. Entonces la vista se me nubló y, por un momento, todo a mi alrededor se torno rojo y empezó a darme vueltas. Agaché la cabeza con la esperanza de que se me pasara, por suerte aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo, si llegaba a estar de pie estaba segura que acabaría por...

- ¡Ángel!- el sonido de esa palabra me hizo abrir los ojos. Nico me miraba, los ojos marrones brillando de preocupación. Sentí una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca y no tardé en darme cuenta de que Nico estaba arrodillado en el suelo y me mantenía cogida en su regazo. El mundo estaba detenido, (y no me tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Nico me cogiera en brazos [bueno, puede que un poco sí, pero no en gran parte!]) Percy y Annabeth me miraban, asombrados. Nico, por su parte, comprobaba que no me había hecho daño.

- Estoy bien - contesté mientras me ponía en pie. Nico se levantó conmigo y me extendió una cosa que más tarde identificaría como ambrosía. Me la comí y al instante me sentí mejor.

Annabeth echó a correr hacia la bandera y estaba a tan solo unos pasos cuando Nico se fundió con las sombras y reapareció a tan solo unos pasos de donde estaba la rubia y la interceptó con su espada de hierro Estigia. Percy me puso la hoja de su espada en la espalda.

- Un solo movimiento, primita, yestás fuera de juego.

Estabamos en un empate. Justo en ese momento sonó una caracola y Katie Gardiner entró en nuestro territorio con la bandera roja de Atenea y todo un séquito de campistas detrás. En el mismo instante en el que la bandera entró en nuestro territorio se volvió azul y todos observamos cómo la lechuza que había dibujada en ella se consumía , literalmente, hasta ser tan solo un esqueleto con alas atravesado por dos rayos. Todos los campistas de nuestro equipo vitorearon la victoria. Percy me soltó y me tendió la mano.

- Esta pelea no está zanjada, primita- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Cómo que no?- exclamé- ¿Es que te gusta machacarme?

- NO- respondió-, solo que quiero ver de qué eres capáz una vez estés bien entrenada.

Quirón le entregó los laureles a la cabaña de Deméter por ser Katie quien capturara la bandera y todos estuvimos un rato más converándo la batalla y recibiendo amenazas de la cabaña de Ares diciendo que había sido pura suerte y que nos iban a machacar en la próxima partida. Al cabo de un rato todos nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas antes de que las arpías hicieran su ronda habitual.

Entré en la cabaña y fui recibida por el silencio sepulcral y el ceño fundido de mi "alegre" padre.

- Hola, papá- suspiré. Estaba molida. No sabía exactamente qué me había pasado antes pero, fuera lo que fuese, me había dejado reventada y estaba segura de que estaría peor si no fuera por la ambrosía que me dio Nico.

Nico... ¡¿QUÉ PROBLEMA TENÍA ESE TÍO?! Primero se porta conmigo como nadie se había portado jamás, luego, sin motivo alguno, me ignora y actúa como si fuera invisible, y después vuelve a llamarme _ángel. _El asunto me daba tal quebradero de cabeza que decidí no dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento más al tema. Si él ya no quería hablarme, bien. Yo no iba a ir detrás a suplicar perdón.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me quedé dormida. Y, por primera vez desde que eaba en el Campamento Mestizo, soñé.

Estaba de pié en medio de la oscuridad, no veía nada a mi alrededor más que la completa y absoluta oscuridad. Entonces una voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

_- Al fin-_ dijo_-. Al fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza después de todos estos años y tú, mi joven mestiza, serás la clave. Nada me lo impedirá._

Era una voz fría y afilada como una estalagmita, mortal. Intenté moverme del sitio, pero sentía que mis pies se fundían con la negrura de un suelo que ni yo misma alcanzaba a ver.

- _Pronto... pronto, mi querida princesa. Ah, hermosa palabra, ¿no crees? Sí, te queda muy bien, dadas las circunstancias. Mírate, eres perfecta- _sentí que una gélida mano me cogía la barbilla y me levantaba la cabeza, entonces logré enfocar la vista y descubrí unos horribles ojos amarillos que me observaban, pero no tenían cuerpo, era como si flotaran en la negrura.

- ¿Qué quieres?- logré preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

-_ Venganza-_ contestó amargamente-_ Pronto, nuestro querido rey sufrirá tanto como me hizo sufrir a mí. Oh, sí, tengo algo preparado para él... algo peor que la muerte._

_-_ ¿Qué rey?- la voz rió, una risa malvada y fría.

- _Aquel que reina sobre lo que ya no se puede reinar- _contestó, entonces sentí cómo una garra afilada me arañaba la mejilla derecha y una gota de sangre se deslizaba por mi cuello. Sentí esa presencia más cerca de mí, casi susurradome al oido.

-_ Tú... llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento, esta es la ocasión perfecta. Pronto me reuniré con nuestro rey, princesa, entonces... entonces le arruinaré la vida, al igual que él me arruino mi muerte._

Entonces desperté.

Estaba añada por un sudor frío y el miedo me carcomía por dentro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Y el rey? Algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no era una pesadilla como cualuier otra, una voz dentro de mí me advertía que algo iba a pasar y que me cuidara. Un acto reflejo me impulsó a tocarme la mejila derecha, me miré los dedos. Tenían sangre.

Con las piernas como de gelatina me levanté de la cama y me fui a la ducha (por suerte tenía baño en mi cabaña), después me vestí y me fui al comedor a desayunar, procurando no cruzarme con nadie y sin apartar el horrible pensamiento de mi cabeza de que alguien iba a sufrir. Por mi culpa.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que las cosas iban a cambiar. Que cuando viene un tunami, no solo se lleva las casas, sino también las personas que viven en ellas, llega y lo arrastra todo consigo.

En ese momento, nadie (ni si quiera yo misma) sopechaba que un tsunami se dirigía hacia el Campamento Mestizo.

_**Mil perdones! Ya sé que no he subido nada en todos estos días, pero es que no he podido, estoy de vacaciones y quería aprovechar antes de que comienzen las clases de nuevo (además de que no tenía Internet), y he estado de viaje (además de que no tenía Internet), y con el calor que está haciendo por aquí, n hay ganas de hacer nada (además de que no tenía Internet)... y ¿he mencionado que no tenía Internet? XD**_

_**Bueno, solo decir que a aquellos que seguís mi historia quiero deciros que... no tenía Internet jajaja, vale, vale, ya paro jaja ;) Nada, solo avisar que si tardo en subir algún capitulo es porque tengo mis motivos, no porque haya dejado de escribir la historia. JURO POR EL RÍO ESTIGIA QUE VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE TARDE UN MILLÓN DE EONES (bueno, tanto no voy a tardar **-_-U**)**** En fin, que espero que os esté gustando mucho :D**_

_**Con cariño **_**3**

**_Yo_**

**_P.D: ¿Se os pasa por la cabeza qué puede estar pasando con esa misteriosa voz? Si tenéis alguna sospecha, ponedla en los comentarios, a ver por dónde van los tiros, quién sabe..._**


	8. Error

**Ángela**

_Error  
_

- ¡Ángela!- gritó Tyson. Al instante me vi rodeada por unos brazos que me apretaban hasta el punto de sentirme ahogada.

- ¡Ty, tío, que me la matas!- Percy se acercó, medio preocupado medio riendo. Tyson me soltó y me sonrió con sus dientes torcidos manchados de mantequilla de cacahuete. Nunca había visto ningún cíclope, pero me los imaginaba más... no sé, menos cariñosos. Tyson era como un niño, un niño MUY grande, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

- Tienes mala cara- observó Percy. Esa mañana cuando había salido de mi cabaña, aún conmocionada por el extraño sueño y el rasguño en la cara, dí un rodeo alejándome todo lo posible de la zona común de las cabañas para no cruzarme con nadie. Después de lo que había dicho la voz, no tenía valor para mirar a nadie a los ojos. Alguien sufriría... y yo sería su camino hacia _algo peor que la muerte._ Me sentía como la mierda.

Mientras rodeaba la zona común no recordé que la cabaña de Hades estaba en uno de los extremos que completaban la omega griega que formaban las cabañas. No lo recordé hasta que me topé con una cabaña pintada completamente de negro rodeada por un valla baja que bien podía imitar a las vallas que aíslan los cementerios, por las paredes de la cabaña se apreciaba el relieve de lo que eran unas calaveras y lo que enseguida identifiqué como al can de tres cabezas que guarda las puertas del inframundo, Cerbero. De las ventanas de la cabaña salía una estridente música que no lograba identificar pero que me sonaba vagamente de haberla oído antes.

_Highway to the danger zone_

_Ride into the danger zone_

Controlé el impulso de asomarme por la ventana y ver qué estaba haciendo Nico (no quería parecer una acosadora) así que seguí el camino hacia el comedor. Después de desayunar fue cuando me crucé con Percy y Tyson.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Percy.

- Voy a pasarme por los establos a ver a Pegaso. Luego me iré a las clases de griego con Annabeth.

Percy asintió. Me despedí de ellos y me fui a los establos, no sin antes recibir otro "abracito" de Tyson.

Iba tan distraida que no me fije por donde iba y me choqué de bruces con otro campista.

- Qué torpe- mascullé-. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Si por torpeza fuera...

Levanté la vista para ver con quién me había chocado. El chico era alto y tenía el pelo rubio y la tez morena por el sol, su sonrisa me recordaba un poco a la de Thalia y tenía una cicatríz en el labio inferior, pero algo me decía que ese chico no estaba en el Campamento Mestizo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta morada y los musculos bien definidos, entonces me fijé en unas extrañas marcas que parecían quemadas en la piel del antebrazo, era un águila con la inscripción SPQR y doce líneas horizontales debajo. Entonces me volví a fijar en los ojos del chicos y lo reconocí. Tenía los mismo ojos de color azul eléctrico que Thalia y la misma mirada que te decía que no te metieras con él porque saldrías mal parado, tenía ese brilllo que yo tantas veces había visto al mirarme en el espejo.

- Tú eres Jason- dije, contenta. Thalia me había hablado de Jason antes de irse con las cazadoras y me había dicho que eran hermanos por parte de madre, pero que ella era hija de Zeus y él de su forma romana, Júpiter. Me explicó que habían estado mucho tiempo separados por ese motivo y que después habían vuelto a encontrarse cuando Jason perdió la memoria y vino a parar al Campamento Mestizo (Percy fue a parar al Campamento Júpiter de Jason, pero esa historia es muy larga). También me contó que suele venir mucho por aquí porque Piper es su novia.

- Sí- contestó-. Y tu eres Ángela, supongo. Thalia me ha hablado de tí. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Lo llevo- suspiré.

- Uf, eso no suena muy bien- dijo con una mueca.

- Dimelo a mí- murmuré.

- Todo se soluciona- contestó con un optimismo envidiable-. Anda vamos a dar una vuelta, eres mi medio hermana y apenas te conozco- me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me estrchó afectuosamente.

Cuando llegamos a los establos me fui derecta a la cuadra de Pegaso con Jason detrás de mí.

- _Hola, Á. ¿Quién es este?_- preguntó Pegaso cuando me acerqué.

- Es Jason, es como... un medio hermano, es hijo de Júpiter.

- _Ah, un romano. Mi señor Zeus me habló de ellos._

- Exacto.

- ¡¿Puedes entenderlo?!- exclamó Jason-. ¿Pero eso no era...? Quiero decir... ¿No era Percy el que...?

- Yo solo entiendo a Pegaso- contesté al ver la confusión de mi hermano-. Zeus lo envió para protegerme y se ha quedado conmigo.

- Ah- musitó-. Un momento... ¿Pegaso? ¿Quieres decir el auténtico?

- _El mismo. Impresionante, ¿verdad, chaval?_

Asentí como respuesta a la pregunta de Jason y comencé a peinarle la crin a Pegaso. Jason se tumbó en un banco que había y se hizo el silencio exceptuando algunos relinchos más al fondo y el susurro del cepillo. De a ratos Jason me miraba y sonreía sin decir nada, no era un silencio pesado, era más bien agradable, como si no hiciera falta decir nada a pesar de todas las preguntas que tenía yo para él y de todas las cosas que quería saber acerca de ese campamento romano al que iba.

- Oye- dijo al cabo de un rato-, aunque no seamos hermanos en el sentido estricto de la palabra... bueno, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿vale? Seguimos siendo familia, además, Thalia no estará siempre aquí y bueno... cuando ella no esté... vamos, que eres mi hermana a fin de cuentas y quiero que estés bien.

Lo miré sin decir nada, no porque me diera igual, sino porque no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Hasta hacía unos días no tenía a nadie a parte de mi madre (que más que madre era como una compañera de piso) y ahora tenía a personas que se preocupaban por mí y me trataban como a una más. Ahora había encontrado un sitio en el que encajaba a la perfección. Sí, el Campamento Mestizo era mi hogar, igual que me había dicho Percy.

- Gracias, Jason, de verdad- sonreí. Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Luego nos vemos, hermanita- dijo-. Voy a ver a Pipes- se alejó, pero entonces se giró y me gritó desde la distancia-: ¡Nos vemos en el ruedo de arena más tarde! ¡Te voy a enseñar a luchar como un centinela romano! ¡Verás que paliza le das a Percy!

Me reí.

Cuando terminé con Pegaso me dirigí hacia el lago de las canoas donde me esperaba Annabeth para mi clase de griego.

- Hola- me saludó cuando me vio. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien después de lo del día anterior y le dije que sí. Claro, lo que preocupaba era lo que había _soñado_ la noche anterior. Empezamos con las clases y enseguida dejé de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Annabeth me había explicado el primer día que lo de la dislexia se debía a que mi cerebro estaba adaptado para leer griego clásico y que por eso las letras se mezclaban en mi mente, porque mi subconsciente les buscaba un significado en griego que no tenían. También me explico que el THADA (Trastorno Hiperactivo y Déficit de Atención) estaba relacionado con mis reflejos naturales para el combate, en una lucha contra un monstruo era eso lo que me mantendría con vida y lo que mataría a un simple mortal en los dos primeros segundos. Todos en el Campamento Mestizo teníamos alguna de esas dos cosas o las dos. Ni qué decir tiene que la hija de Atenea llevaba razón, por supuesto. Podía leer el griego como si lollevara haciendo toda la vida y lo hablaba con una fluidéz que me sorprendí a mí misma.

- Parece que ya no hacen falta más clases- me dijo cuando terminamos-. A Percy le costó más tiempo, ese chico era un lento (y lo sigue siendo a veces). Tú me recuerdas más a Nico.

Salió.

- Él también aprendió bastante rápido- dijo.

Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros con indiferencia.

- Bueno, tengo buena memoria- dije-. Mejor me voy ya, Jason me dijo que me enseñaría a luchar.

Annabeth parecio preocupada, no sabía si por el hecho de que mi hermano me enseñara a luchar a lo romano (que era un estilo algo... violento no, solo más... ¿bruto? ¿sanguinario? Sí, violento) o por otra cosa. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme cuando...

- Ángela- me dijo-, ¿pasa algo con Nico?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Porque parece que os evitáis. Y el otro día juraría que os llevabáis de maravilla. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Claro, pensé, es hija de Atenea: la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y el combate. Atenea era observadora, calculadora.

- Ojalá lo supiera- musité antes de irme, casi corriendo. Me pareció oir a Annabeth llamándome pero no estaba segura así que no paré de correr hasta llegar al ruedo de arena, donde supuse que ya estaría esperándome Jason.

Ya, bueno, ni qué decir tiene que sí que había alguien en el ruedo de arena, pero no era Jason precisamente.

- Mierda- murmuré para mis adentros. Pensé en irme pero estaba segura de que Jason llegaría enseguida y no quería retrasar más el entrenamiento, así que en lugar de dar media vuelta caminé hasta las gradas y me senté a esperar, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes y las estocadas que Nico le propinaba a los dos autómatas con los que entrenaba. Los atacaba y los debilitaba con estocadas perfectas y certeras de su espada de hierro Estigia y apenas daba signos de estar cansado, solo se estaba entreteniendo.

No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba sentada en las gradas detrás de él y yo no hice nada para que se diera cuenta, es más: si se iba sin que se percatara de mi presencia sería toda una victoria. Él derribo el último autómata con una patada y suspiró. Entonces se irguió y juraría que se dio cuenta de mi presencia. ¡Imposible! pensé, no podía saber que yo estaba allí, no había hecho ruido al entrar y no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato, además: con el ruido que hacía él al luchar era imposible que hubiera escuchado... ¿el qué? ¿mi silencio?

Nico se dio la vuelta y su expresión no cambió ni un ápice al verme. ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Cómo lo sabía?! No le saludé y él tampoco a mí. Algo varió en su expresión, pero fue tan rápido que no pude ver qué había sido.

- Ya me iba- dijo. Yo asentí, impasible, y bajé la vista a mis zapatillas rojas garabateadas con letras de canciones. Me... dolía estar así con él cuando apenas dos días antes nos llevábamos tan bien.

Nico se encaminó hacia las puertas del ruedo de arena, dispuesto a irse. En ese momento entró Jason corriendo.

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó, doblandose por la mitad apoyado en sus rodillas, visiblemente agotado- Estaba con Leo y se nos fue la noción del tiempo. ¿Sigues con ganas de entrenar?

Nos miró detenidamente a Nico y a mí, como pensando en algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Yo ya me iba- dijo Nico. Se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta cuando Jason lo llamó.

- ¡Espera!- se giró para mirarlo- Tengo una idea. Tengo que enseñar a Ángela a luchar... pero mi estilo es muy romano y no creo que a Jup... digo a Zeus, le haga mucha gracia que su hija aprenda solo ese estilo de lucha.

Ya veía por dónde iban los tiros. No, ni hablar, ¡era mi hermano! No iba ha hacerme pasar por semejante cosa. Ni hablar, me negaba.

- Nico, quédate- dijo como si fuera los mejor del mundo-. Entre los dos nuestra chica saldrá de aquí hecha una guerrera.

- No es mi chica- masculló Nico. A continuación debió de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Jason, fingiendo que no había oido nada- Vamos a empezar.

Nico suspiró, resignado, y fue al centro del ruedo. Yo fui detrás de él.

- Ángela, muéstrame primero lo que sabes hacer sin entrenamiento. Nico, tú lucha como siempre, no te dejes ganar. Quiero ver cómo va la cosa- nos dijo Jason desde las gradas.

Saqué mi espada y Nico la suya. Nos miramos sin decir nada, entonces descargué el primer golpe que Nico esquivó con facilidad. No tenía ganas de luchar con él, pero tenía que dejar ver todo lo que podía hacer para que Jason me enseñara partiendo de esa base. Aunque hubiera preferido empezar a luchar con él, por supuesto.

- Vamos- me dijo Nico-, puedes hacerlo mejor, Ángela.

- Así que ahora sí me hablas, ¿eh, di Angelo?- descargué otro golpe que Nico frenó por poco con su espada.

- Solo quiero que lo hagas bien delante de tu hermano.

Por algún motivo ese comentario me enfureció. Quería que lo hiciera bien... pues lo haría bien.

Fruncí el ceño (sí, exactamente igual que la estatua de mi padre) y lo miré dejándole bien claro que estaba acabado (sí, exactamente igual que Thalia) Él pareció darse cuenta de que ahora la pelea iba en serio porque me devolvió la mirada desafiante y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Él descargó su espada con todo su peso y yo la esquivé, haciendo una finta e intentando darle por detrás, pero el se fundió con las sombras y se teletransportó en el último momento. Si la cosa iba a ser así... bien. Durante los siguientes minutos luchamos con uñas y dientes, dando estocadas, rodando para evitar golpes y frenando la espada del otro. Entonces, cuando frené otro golpe de Nico y nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, una onda de electricidad recorrió el filo de la suya hasta el mango haciendo que él tuviera que soltarla para no electrocutarse. Yo aproveché ese momento de su confusión para hacerle caer golpeandole en los pies. Cuando estuvo tumbado de espaldas en el suelo a punto de volver a levantarse, rapidamente me senté a horcajadas encima de él y le inmovilicé poniendole las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza (culpa suya por enseñarme ese movimiento la otra tarde) Él puso los ojos como platos al ver que lo había inmovilizado igual que él me había inmovilizado a mí.

- ¡Increible!- gritó Jason, acercándose al trote- Nico, ¿seguro que no te has dejado ganar?

Yo me levanté y le tendí la mano a Nico, él la aceptó y lo ayudé a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué iba a dejarla ganar?- dijo el susodicho.

Después de eso, entre Nico y Jason me enseñaron varios movimientos, tanto griegos como romanos. Si bien Jason siempre estaba hablando conmigo, el hijo de Hades apenas me dirigió la palabra exceptuando los momentos para explicarme cómo dar un golpe o corregir mi postura.

- Tienes mal los pies- dijo Nico-. Si los pones así te costará más moverte y te tropezarás si tienes que echar a correr- me mostró como ponerlos y yo lo imité-. Y sujetas mal la espada.

- Oye, que yo la sujeto así- dijo Jason, ofendido.

- Sí. Para la lucha romana está bien así, pero Ángela está luchando con una mezcla de ambas partes, griega y romana, y para eso mejor sujatar la espada de otra forma, para que los músculos se tensen menos y sus estocadas sean más rápidas y certeras.

- Como Percy- se dio cuenta Jason. Nico asintió y se acercó a mí para corregirme. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello. ¡Concéntrate, Ángela! me reprendí.

Una hora más tarde los tres estábamos tan agotados que no nos teníamos en pie. Jason se despidió de nosotros y se fue a las duchas.

- ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- gritó mientras se alejaba. Sonreí, contenta de conocer al fin a mi medio hermano del tanto había oido hablar.

Nico y yo nos quedamos solos. Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre nosotros y el ambiente se sentía cargado y tenso. Entonces Nico se levantó y, sin mediar palabra, empezó a caminar hacia las puertas para salir. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? Digo yo que al menos me merecía saber qué había hecho para que me odiara de repente.

- Nico- llamé.

- Ahora no puedo- dijo, indiferente.

- Ni ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado- espeté-. Conmigo nunca puedes hablar. Estoy harta de este juego.

El frenó y se dio la vuelta para mirarme con el rostro impasible.

- ¿Qué he hecho?- pregunté, abatida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Que qué he hecho, Nico?!- exclamé, indignada esta vez- El otro día eras un chico encantador que me hacía reir y sentirme que al fin encajaba en algún sitio y ahora mira, no me hablas, me evitas y actuas como si no existiera o nunca hubieramos hablado. Y no entiendo en qué momento han cambiado las cosas, Nico. Explícamelo.

- Ahora no es el momento.

- ¡Nunca lo es!

Él se calló unos segundos, entonces suspiró y rió cínicamente.

- ¿Sabes qué pasa?- dijo con una mueca- Que tu y yo en ningún momento hemos sido amigos. Solo pasamos la tarde juntos dando vueltas por ahí y listo. En nigún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza ser tu amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ya me has oido! No quiero saber nada de tí ni de tu vida. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez! Solo eres una mestiza más a quien nadie quiere y por eso está aquí. Fuiste un accidente fruto de un pacto roto por Zeus. ¡Ni si quiera tu madre quiso tenerte cerca! ¡Y yo tampoco!

Me quedé muda. Con las lágrimas amenazando con debordarse de mis ojos, más por las duras palabras de Nico hacia el hecho de no debería haber nacido que por todo lo demás que me había dicho. El rostro de Nico se mantenía impasible, pero sus ojos... en sus ojos brillaba el reconocimiento de saber que me había herido. Pero no se disculpó, no abrió la boca ni pareció que fuera a hacerlo.

Tuve ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Y lo hice.

- Que te den, Nico di Angelo. Que te den por culo.

Salí corriendo antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Por el camino hacia mi cabaña me crucé con Piper que, al verme llorando, me llamó, pero yo no me detuve y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi cabaña. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me derrumbé en la cama con la cara contra la almohada y seguí llorando. Eso era yo, el fruto de un pacto roto que no debería haber nacido, que era un error, un accidente. Ni mi propia madre me quería tener cerca. ¿Pero cuándo me había importado a mí eso? Nunca, ¿entonces por qué lloraba? Ni yo lo sabía. El hecho de que todo eso me lo hubiera espetado Nico a la cara hacía que me pareciese algo peor de lo que era. Me hacía sentir como Percy cuando se descubrió que era hijo de Poseidón y que no debería si quiera existir. Aunque ese pacto ya no valía, el sentimiento estaba ahí, yo había nacido antes de que el juramento se anulara.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda y me esforcé por acallar mis sollozos. Levanté la vista y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Jason.

- No voy a preguntarte qué ha pasado porque supongo que no voy a entenderlo- dijo-. Pero Piper sí, solo necesito que la dejes entrar en la cabaña.

Miré a mi alrededor, extrañada por sus palabras y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por todos sitios volaban chispas eléctricas y pequeños rayos que hacían de la cabaña una tormenta eléctrica que mataría a cualquiera que entrara en ella. Claro que a Jason no le hacían nada, ni a mí tampoco.

- Lo siento- dije mientras la tormenta se extinguía.

- No pasa nada, es normal. Como una barrera, tu forma de aislarte para que nadie te moleste.

Le hizo un gesto a Piper para que entrara, en cuanto tocó el suelo de la cabaña el pelo se erizó un poco por la electricidad estática que aún estaba en el ambiente, pero no le dió importancia. Jason se despidió de nosotras y se fue, dejandonos solas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella sin rodeos. Yo suspiré y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Nico hasta llegar a la discusión de hoy y, con ella, sus palabras de que ni mi madre me quería.

- No lo ha dicho queriendo, Ángela. No conozco mucho a Nico, no tanto como Percy o Annabeth, o Hazel, pero sé que ese que hablaba no era él. Nico no es así.

- Entonces por qué lo ha dicho.

- No lo sé, pero no le des más vueltas, dejalo estar. Solo quedate con esto: Tú no eres ningún error, ¿vale? Aquí todos somos una familia y nos queremos y nos protegemos entre nosotros, y tú formas parte de esta familia, Ángela. Olvida todo lo demás.

- Gracias.

No podía decir que me olvidaría de lo que me había dicho Nico, no podía decir que me olvidaría de que mi madre no me quería. Pero sí podía decir que las palabras de Piper me habían reconfortado bastante.

Ella me volvió a dejar sola para que descansase. Entonces mi buen humor duró lo que duraría un suspiro.

Una familia. Una familia de la que yo formaba parte.

Me acaricié el arañazo de la mejilla y la realidad me golpeó como un martillo.

Alguien sufriría por mi culpa. Iba a tricionar a mi familia.

_**Bueno, si os digo algo... en mi opinion está un poquito flojo este capitulo, pero es que quería terminarlo ya para empezar con la parte que más me gusta de la historia, la que más me gusta ecribir mejor dicho y no quise alargar más el capitulo y ponerme ya con el otro (el cual espero que os guste tanto como a mí cuando lo pensé) Pero no es solo elsiguiente capítulo lo quemás ilusión me hace escribir, sino toda la historia que sigue desde ahí. Es como decir que a partir de ese capitulo la historia ya toma otro rumbo en el que las cosas cambian un poquito (aunque mejor me callo antes de irme de la lengua)**_**_ Por cierto, quiero avisar que a partir de ahora la narración de los capitulos cambiará un poco en lo que a orden se refiere. El siguiente le tocaría a Ángela, pero he decidido que mejor lo cuente Nico.  
_**

**_Ah! Y quiero agradeceros a todos los que comentáis la historia y me animáis a que la siga. Y a Mister Walker, cuyos mensajes me hacen reir._**

**_Y oye YASABESQUIENSOY... sé que no vas a leer esto porque eres una vaga y no existe la más remota posibilidad de que llegues hasta este capitulo... Pero si casualmente, Y DIGO CASUALMENTE, llegas a leer esto... Gracias. Por todo._**

**_Bueno, people, nos leemos,_**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Yo_**


	9. ¿Acosador? Seguramente

**N.A: **He aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!

**Nico**

_¿Acosador? Seguramente_

- Que te den, Nico di Angelo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Que te den por culo.

Salió corriendo del ruedo de arena y yo me quedé ahí, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

¿Por qué mierda le dije todo eso? Ya no aguantaba más estar cerca de ella y fingir que no me pasaba nada, no aguantaba más cruzarme con ella y hacer como si no la hubiera visto. Estaba seguro que si me volvía a preguntar por qué no le hablaba acabaría contándoselo todo. Toda la verdad. Por eso necesitaba que fuera Ángela la que se alejase de mí, porque a mí me parecía imposible estar lejos de ella. Ahora estaba seguro de que era ella la que no quería acercarse a mí. Bien, así sería más fácil. Aunque eso no cambiaba el que me sintiera como una persona horrible por hacerla llorar.

- Mierda, Nico, ¿qué has hecho?- me reprendí, dándome un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente. ¿Qué había conseguido con eso? Que me odiara. _¿No era eso lo que querías?_ me obligué a pensar. ¡Joder, no! Quería que nos mantuviéramos alejados, quería protegerla. ¡Protegerla de mí! ¡De mi pasado! Estaba hecho un lío, en el fondo no quería ser tan duro, pero supongo que en lo que a sutileza se refiere... brilla por su ausencia.

Suspiré y me fui del ruedo de arena. Empecé a caminar hacia mi cabaña cuando oí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, esperando recibir un puñetazo de Jason por hacer llorar a su hermana. Pero a quien me encontré fue a una furiosa Piper.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- gritó, haciéndome saber que había estado con Ángela.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunté tontamente.

- ¡¿Que cómo está?!- siguió, hecha una furia- ¡Cómo crees que está! ¡No me puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso! ¡¿Qué mierda se te pasaba por la cabeza?!

Ante tanto alboroto los campistas que pasaban por nuestro lado giraban la cabeza, preocupados ante el enfado de la hija de Afrodita y preguntándose, seguramente, si deberían intervenir o darme ya por muerto y preparar mi sudario.

- Eh, eh, estáis armando un alboroto tremendo. ¿Qué pasa?- Percy se acercó, intentando tranquilizar a Piper. Con él venía Annabeth

- ¡Pasa que Nico es un idiota!- ante eso último Percy temió que Piper se acercara a abofetearme así que se acercó y sujetó a la hija de Afrodita por el brazo.

- Percy, suéltame- ordenó Piper.

- Vale- y la soltó.

- ¡Pero no la sueltes!- gritó Annabeth

- Ah, perdón- dijo y volvió a cogerla. Teniendo Piper el hechizo vocal era un peligro.

- A ver, aclaremos las cosas en otro sitio, ¿vale?- sugirió Annabeth, la voz de la razón.

Media hora más tarde estábamos los cuatro sentados en la cabaña seis (Atenea), yo encogido todo lo posible en mi silla queriendo desaparecer, Percy y Piper fulminándome con la mirada y Annabeth mirándome con ojos calculadores, casi podías ver los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó la rubia- Hace un par de días parecía que os llevabais bien, de fábula, y ahora... ¿qué ha pasado?

Me encogí de hombros. Claro, como que se lo iba a decir.

- Nico, todo esto tiene que tener una razón. Y estoy segura de que Ángela no la conoce y la que le has dicho tú hoy no es la verdadera.

- Simplemente no quiero hablar- mascullé.

- De acuerdo- dijo en tono amenazante-. O nos lo dices tú por tu cuenta... o te recuerdo el poder que tiene Piper.

La susodicha sonrió, encantada con la idea. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía hacer nada. Pero por otro lado... ¿de verdad eran Piper y Annabeth capaces de hacerme hablar contra mi voluntad? Las miré, ambas me miraban fijamente, esperando a que hiciera mi siguiente movimiento. Me sentía como un criminal al que tienen esposado en una silla, iluminando su cara con una luz fluorescente en una habitación oscura y esperando a que confiese que ha sido el autor del crimen. Y, haciendo mi buen papel de malote, me negué a contestar

- Tú lo has querido- dijo Annabeth- Piper, te importa...

- ¡Para! ¡Para!- exclamé, rindiéndome- Ya hablo, ya hablo. Me gusta Ángela.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Percy, mirándome como si fuera idiota- Te delataste tú mismo la noche que la reconocieron en la hoguera.

Si llegaba a saber que ese _pareces un ángel_ me seguiría de por vida me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hablar, mejor dicho: me lo hubiera pensado al menos una vez. Suspiré, resignado.

- Oye- comencé-, siento lo que dije, lo siento de verdad. Me pasé tres pueblos y fui un idiota, lo admito. También admitiré que me... dolió hacerla llorar y no quería que la cosa llegara tan lejos.

- Sigues sin decirnos por qué lo hiciste- dijo Piper, mas calmada que antes pero aún algo enfadada.

- Eso es cosa mía- mascullé-. No podéis obligarme a decirlo todo.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya me habían soltado. No sabía qué hacer. Pensé en irme a buscar a Leo, pero rechacé esa idea en seguida, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería tumbarme en mi cama con la música tan alta que no escuchara mis propios pensamientos y olvidarme de todo hasta la hora de la cena.

Y eso hice. Al ritmo de Green Day me tumbé en la cama, medio muerto del cansancio y me olvidé de todo hasta que sonó la caracola que indicaba la cena. Como un zombie, salí de mi cabaña y fui hasta el comedor. Las ninfas sirvieron la comida y todos nos levantamos a hacer nuestras ofrendas a los dioses en la diminuta hoguera del centro de la sala. Caminé con mi plato hacia allí y esperé a que la campista que había delante de mí terminara con su ofrenda. Cuando se giró, a mí no me dio tiempo de apartarme y chocamos, resbalándose ella y precipitándose al suelo. Con un mano la cogí de la cintura a tiempo para que no se hiciera daño mientras que con la otra hacía equilibrio para que no se me cayera el plato, una actuación digna del circo.

- Perdón, soy un torpe- me disculpé, con una risa nerviosa. La sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro cuando vi que la campista era (como no, qué suerte ¿verdad? *cof*cof* sarcasmo *cof*cof*) Ángela.

- Esto...- comencé- Yo...

Ella no me dejó terminar, se enderezó, me quitó la mano de su cintura, me dedicó una mirada más afilada que un cuchillo y se fue a su mesa sin dirigirme una palabra, cosa que me dolió más que si me hubiera insultado. Suspiré, abatido y quemé parte de mi comida en honor a mi padre. El resto que había en el plato apenas lo toqué, se me había ido el apetito.

Durante la hoguera, los chicos de Apolo dirigieron el coro y todos cantamos canciones sobre héroes y dioses, sobre monstruos horribles que querían devorar princesas y sobre los valientes semidioses que las rescataban. El ambiente se veía feliz y hasta yo mismo me permití disfrutar de ese momento con la que ahora era mi familia y mi hogar. Miré a Ángela, estaba sentada junto con Jason, Piper y Leo y los cuatro reían y asaban malvaviscos a la hoguera. Se la veía tan feliz...

Me levanté y me fui a mi cabaña, dejando atrás las risas y el calor de la hoguera.

Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, soñé. Pero no fue un sueño con un rumbo fijo.

Vi a Bianca alejándose con Zoë, Thalia y Grover, y más atrás surcando el cielo montado en Blackjack estaba Percy. Me vi a mí mismo hablando con Percy después de que este volviera de la búsqueda, diciéndome que Bianca había muerto. También me vi con Minos llamando al espíritu de mi hermana. El momento en el que abría la tierra y Minos cayó en la zanja. La batalla del laberinto. La de Manhattan. El día que vi a Percy en el campamento romano. Y mi estancia en el Tártaro. Esa fue la peor parte.

Me desperté de golpe y me costó unos segundos ubicarme en mi propia cabaña después de toda esa sucesión de imágenes. Me vestí y salí de la cabaña. Por un momento la luz del sol me cegó y me fue imposible enfocar la vista. Sí, definitivamente tenía que salir más. Desayuné junto con los rezagados que, al igual que yo, se levantaban tarde. Después de desayunar me dirigía hacia los muros de escalada, bordeando la cabaña de Zeus (en mi defensa diré que no había otro camino más corto) cuando el sonido de una música que salía por la ventana me hizo aminorar el paso un poco.

Oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting

Sonreí. Me sabía esa canción de memoria y tuve que hacer unos esfuerzos titánicos para no ponerme a cantarla por lo bajo. Me obligué a seguir caminando hasta los muros de escalada. Pensando qué tipo de música le gustaba o solía escuchar. Mientras esquivaba un chorro de lava que por poco me cocina vivo llegué a la brillante conclusión de que tenía que pedirle perdón. Y no sería fácil después del desastre que había hecho. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido ahora, pero el caso es que la idea de que ahora la cosa estuviera peor que antes... Bueno, digamos simplemente que se me había ido de las manos y ahora quería arreglarlo. Sabía que aunque le pidiera perdón no podría borrar ni retractar todo lo que dije, pero esperaba que, de alguna forma, se diera cuenta de que no lo dije en serio. Además, quien sabía, a lo mejor algún día fuera capaz de decirle la verdad.

Estaba volviendo a mi cabaña con las manos manchadas de hollín y la camiseta agujereada oliendo a quemado cuando (no me pude resistir) me acerqué con cuidado a la ventana de la cabaña uno, por donde esta vez salia otra música distinta, más tranquila pero aún así pegadiza. Sí, mentir a Ángela sobre todo lo que le dije cuando discutimos había sido duro y cruel por mi parte. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Me asomé a la ventana (¿en qué momento me había convertido en un acosador?) y perdí el hilo de todos mis pensamientos. Ángela se paseaba por la habitación con varias fotos en la mano y pegándolas en las paredes, haciendo que el lugar se viera menos frío y algo más cálido y acogedor. Entonces empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción que reconocí por haberla escuchado alguna vez tararearla a Annabeth. Ángela sonrió y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música saltando, girando y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de _I'm Yours_

_But I won't hesitate_

_no more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours!_

Debería haberme marchado, pero (¡sorpresa!) no lo hice. Me gustaba verla así.

_Well open up your mind_

_and see like me_

_Open up your plans _

_and damm you're free_

_and look into your heart_

_and you find that the sky is yours_

Me tenía perdido cómo bailaba contoneando las caderas, tan... sexy. Me sentía como un mirón, pero juro que esa chica me estaba volviendo loco. En ese momento me pregunté, por primera vez, si de verdad valía la pena alejarme de ella, si era verdad que no tenía ninguna oportunidad... por un instante me permití imaginar que entraba por esa puerta y se lo contaba todo, cómo me sentía a su lado, cómo no podía dejar de pensar el ella... todo. Pero ahora iba a ser difícil. Ya la había cagado, ya no tenía tantas oportunidades como pude llegar a tener antes. Si quería que Ángela me perdonase tendría que currármelo.

La canción terminó y comenzó a sonar _Please don't tell her, _no tardé en darme cuenta de que le gustaba Jason Mraz.

- Vaya, vaya...- escuché a mis espaldas. Ese Percy era un metido.

- Cállate- siseé, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él me dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y se asomé a la ventana. Se rió.

- Ya veo- dijo-, bueno, en tu defensa diré que tienes motivos para no apartar la mirada de la ventana... ¿cuando ha aprendido nuestra Ángela a bailar así?

- Como digas una sola palabra de que me has visto aquí, te juro, Perseus, que...

- Tranquilo- interrumpió-, no le diré a nadie que te gusta espiarla.

- ¡Yo no la espiaba!- protesté, inmediatamente bajé la voz y agazapé más contra la pared para no ser visto.

- Oye, acaba con esto ya y díselo.

- No es tan fácil- suspiré, echando otro vistazo por la ventana, Percy también miró. Ángela trataba de mover un poco la estatua de seis metros de Zeus para que su mirada de piedra no enfocara el espacio donde estaba su cama.

- Oye, solo quiero un poco de intimidad- le dijo a la estatua. Percy y yo nos miramos con culpabilidad. Ella pedía intimidad y había un par de ojos de piedra fijos en ella y otros dos pares que la miraban desde la ventana. Qué irónico.

- Mira- siguió diciendo-, papá, solo necesito que te gires unos centímetros y listo- se acercó al pie de la estatua y volvió a tratar de moverla, sin éxito-. Luego le pediré a Nico que me ayud...

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se dio un golpe en la frente, reprendiéndose a sí misma.

- Idiota- masculló-. Vete acostumbrando, él no te quiere cerca, Ángela- se giró hacia la estatua-. ¡Y tú podrías colaborar y dejar de mirarme!- silencio- Genial, estoy hablando sola. Nico y tú me estáis volviendo loca los dos, uno más que el otro.

No pude evitar sonreír a pesar de todo. Percy me vio y sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

- Te encanta- afirmó.

- Sí- contesté al cabo de un rato. Se hizo una breve pausa en la que aproveché para poner en orden mis ideas. Tenía que pedirle perdón, eso ya lo tenía claro, pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? Supuse que no bastaba con tocar a su puerta y decir _¡Oye, siento haberte dicho que no deberías haber nacido! _La cosa no sería tan fácil. Aunque ojala.

- ¿Le vas a pedir perdón?- preguntó Percy, leyendo mis pensamientos

- Sí- contesté-, creo que estar con Annabeth te vuelve más inteligente.

Él se rió y se empezó a alejar de la ventana. Vaciló y se volvió a acercar:

- No sé por qué intentabas alejarte de ella- lo que decía: Annabeth-. Pero no lo hagas.

Entonces algo me impulsó a decirle la verdad, supongo que el hecho de que si ya sabía que me gustaba Ángela, no importaba que supiera el resto de la historia.

- No quiero hacerle daño- dije en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo ibas a hacerle daño?- preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loco. De pronto toda excusa que me había impulsado a alejarme me pareció estúpida y sin sentido. Con vacilación le conté el temor de que, al ver lo que había en mi interior, al ver _donde mis demonios se esconden, _pudiera tener miedo de lo que veía. No quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Daño? ¿Miedo? Nico, ella no te tiene miedo, ya ha visto tus poderes y sabe que eres hijo del dios de los muertos y no ha dado ninguna señal de tener miedo ¡Por los dioses, es hija de Zeus! ¡Dudo que esa chica pueda sentir verdadero miedo! Y tú no vas a hacerle daño, tío, ¿de donde has sacado tal tontería? Si a caso eres quien más la cuida y mira que no se haga daño ni nada. El que seas hijo de Hades no quiere decir nada. Mírate, en el campamento todos nos aceptamos unos a otros sin importar nuestro pariente divino. Ya ves, preséntate en el último segundo en la batalla con un ejercito de muertos y ya eres el mejor amigo de todos. Tú no le haces daño a nadie, Nico.

Pensé en sus palabras. Razón no le faltaba, cosa que me extrañó tratándose de Percy.

- No pierdes nada por intentarlo- dijo. Acto seguido se levantó y se fue corriendo. Me quedé allí alrededor de un rato más, pensando en lo que haría y cómo lo haría, y escuchando a Jason Mraz. Para cuando se me ocurrió una forma de disculparme y habían sonado _Details in the fabric, Mr Curiosity, Everything is sound _y _Prettiest friend._

Fui corriendo a mi cabaña, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa y empecé a rebuscar en los cajones y en la caja llena de CD que tenía debajo de mi cama. Cuando dí con lo que buscaba cogí un boli, abrí la tapa del CD y pensé unos minutos de si debería escribirlo o no. Sí, qué más da. Con mi letra irregular, pero legible al fin y al cabo escribí en la cara interna de la carátula de la tapa:

_No puedo escapar de esto ahora, ángel, a menos que me muestres cómo._

_σ 'αγαπώ_

_Nico_

Ya está, pensé, ya está escrito. No hay marcha atrás, no ahora. Con manos temblorosas cerré la tapa y respiré hondo. Ahora la cuestión, ¿se lo entregaba ahora? No, pensé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que...

- Cobarde- mascullé. Qué diablos, quería acabar con esto de una vez. Quería pedirle perdón y darle el CD, quería que me volviera a sonreír, quería volver a escuchar su risa. Quería ser _el causante_ de su risa.

Salí de mi cabaña y fui directo hacia la de Zeus, cuando estuve en la puerta, sin darme tiempo a pensar, di tres suaves golpes con los nudillos. Echa a correr, pensé. No pensé nada más ya que en ese mismo instante, Ángela abrió la puerta, toda sonrisas y buen humor... hasta que vio que era yo quien llamaba.

- ¿Qué?- espetó. Indicándome con la mirada que tenía unas ganas tremendas de freírme a calambrazos.

- Esto... yo...- respiré hondo, nervioso- Quiero pedirte perdón.

- ¿Quieres o te sientes obligado a hacerlo?- preguntó, sin cambiar un ápice su reacción.

- Quiero- contesté, decidido a terminar con ese juego de una vez-. Siento lo que te dije, el que hablaba no era yo. Por favor, perdóname.

Me miró, dubitativa. Su expresión se suavizó un poco (solo un poco)

- No quiero alejarme- dije, con la cabeza gacha-. No quiero alejarme de tí- avancé un paso y ella retrocedió, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, eso dolía. Claro, bobo, ¿pensabas que sería tan fácil?- Por favor.

- Me dolió lo que dijiste- afirmó.

- Lo sé. Me pasé y... no pensé antes de hablar, solo quería que... tuvieras motivos para... alejarte de mí- solté.

- ¿Por qué?- su mirada se había serenado.

- No quiero hacerte daño por... todo lo que...- suspiré- No quería hacerte daño, de alguna forma pensé que yo... bueno, que no sería bueno para ti.

Me miró con curiosidad y supe que, de algún modo, ya casi me había perdonado.

- ¿Cómo ibas tú a hacerme daño, Nico?- murmuró- Hay que ver qué idiota eres.

- Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?- pregunté, poniendo mi mejor cara de ternero degollado. Ángela se rió y solo pude pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos su risa. Sonreí. Ella abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

- Anda- dijo, sonriendo-, pasa y deja de poner caras raras.

Entré en la cabaña y de inmediato percibí el cambio de ambiente. Había fotos pegadas en la pared donde Ángela tenía su cama, la mayoría eran paisajes o monumentos, otras eran de la colina Mestiza y había una de Jason y Thalia rodeándose con el brazo y sonriendo a la cámara. Se veía más acogedor. Me senté en la cama y recordé que aún tenía el CD en la mano, rápidamente lo puse debajo de la almohada sin decidirme a entregárselo en ese momento. Tal vez era demasiado precipitado. Ángela se acercó y se sentó en la cama, un poco más alejada de mí de lo que yo hubiera querido.

- Lo siento- dije. Quería que quedara claro. Ella no respondió y probé a acercarme un poco, ella no se movió- Lo siento, ángel.

Me miró y me sonrió. Yo sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, no tanto por la disculpa como por el hecho de volver a llamarla _ángel_, lo había echado de menos. Ella se rió y me dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Deja de disculparte!- exclamó. Suspiré. Sí, definitivamente, ya no me odiaba. Tragué saliva nerviosamente y pregunté, extendiendo los brazos:

- ¿Un abrazo?

- ¡Idiota!- exclamó. Se lanzó a mis brazos en lo que podía haber sido una mezcla de llave de judo y un abrazo de Tyson. Los dos caímos tumbados en la cama, riendo, rápidamente empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Ángela mientras ella se retorcía de la risa y me gritaba que parase. Entonces, rápida como el pensamiento, se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza en lo que ya era nuestro movimiento característico para inmovilizar al otro. Mientras me sostenía las manos entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

- Te tengo inmovilizado- susurró con deje juguetón. Reí entre dientes.

- Vamos, ángel, sabes que si quisiera podría quitarte de encima mío en menos de cinco segundos.

- Ah...- dijo, alzando una ceja- _Si quisieras._

Sentí cómo mi cara empezaba a arder. Otra vez, hablé y después pensé (¡Claro que sí, campeón!) Ángela se rió y se quitó de encima mío para sentarse en la cama, yo me incorporé y me senté a su lado. Entonces se produjo uno de esos momentos de película en los que sabes que los protagonistas van a besarse antes incluso de que ocurra. De pronto nuestros labios estaban a un suspiro, separados tan solo por dos largos centímetros que me parecieron los más grandes del mundo. Solo podía pensar en ella y en el suave tacto de su mano entrelazada con la mía, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su revoltoso cabello. Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la corta distancia que separaba mis labios de los suyos, estaba dispuesto a besarla y cogerla de la cintura y no soltarla nunca, estaba dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda para estar con ella...

- ¡Oye, Ángela, vienes a dar una vuelta en pegaso!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ángela y yo nos separamos como si nos hubieran dado una descarga. Miré hacia la puerta, listo para saltar encima de quien había interrumpido ese maravilloso momento cuando me encontré con el rostro lleno de pecas y el pelo rojizo de nuestra oráculo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (alias, RED) Se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo. Su rostro se puso rojo, bueno, a decir verdad: el rostro de los tres estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Rachel.

- Perdón- se disculpó-, interrumpo.

- No...- tartamudeé- Qué va...

- No...- dijo Ángela, nerviosa- No... ha pasado... nada.

- No- coincidió Rachel siguiéndonos el juego- Yo solo venía a ver a Ángela ¡y aquí no ha pasado nada!- se dio la vuelta y, no sin antes escapársele una risita, se fue de la cabaña. No diría nada. De hecho, la cosa había pasado tan rápido que aún estaba procesándolo.

- No dirá nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ángela, yo negué con la cabeza. Ella me miró y me sonrió dándome un suave apretón en la mano.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- me atreví a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta. Ella se acercó y me depositó un beso en la mejilla. Eso me bastó cómo el último empujó que me faltaba. Metí la mano debajo de la almohada y saqué el CD. El recuerdo de lo que había escrito ya no me asustaba.

El CD era de Imagine Dragons. No sabía si ella solía escuchar ese grupo o si lo conocía, pero había elegido ese CD de todos lo que tenía por un razón: quería que escuchara esa canción, _Demons_, porque sabía que, cuando la escuchara, comprendería el significado de la frase que le había escrito. No estaba muy seguro de si para ella tendría el mismo significado pero había que intentarlo. A mí manera, empleando la canción, quería decirle que ya no había marcha atrás, que estaba tan pillado por ella que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. La quería. Y eso ya no iba a cambiar.

Le tendí el CD y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- Es mi ofrenda de paz- dije.

- Nico, ya te he perdonado, no tienes que darme nada.

- Ya, pero no me habías perdonado todavía cuando pensé en dártelo- dije-. Además, quiero que lo escuches.- terminé. Ella cogió el CD y se disponía a abrir la tapa para sacar el disco-. ¡No!

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, curiosa-. ¿No querías que lo escuchara?

- Sí- contesté, incómodo-. Pero mejor cuando yo no esté.

- De acuerdo- contestó. Salimos de la cabaña y yo no pasé por alto el hecho de que no me había soltado la mano.

- Oye...- comencé- Verás, mañana hará tres años que vencimos una guerra muy importante para nosotros...

- ¿La de Gaia?

- No, la otra, en la que derrotamos a Cronos

- ¡Pero cuántas guerras habéis tenido!- exclamó, riendo.

- Solo un par- contesté, quitándole hierro al asunto-. Bueno, el caso es que es un día muy importante y por la noche habrá fuegos artificiales y eso... Y me preguntaba- a esas altura ya tenía la cara como un tomate-... si ibas a ir con alguien.

Ángela mi miró como si fuera idiota... y me sentí como si lo fuera.

- Nico- dijo muy seria-, voy a ir contigo. Y lo sabes. Así que no te hagas el tonto, que te voy conociendo.

Me reí, me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla (vale, sí, tengo que admitir que me estaba acostumbrando) y fui corriendo a... a cualquier sitio, de hecho ni si quiera me fije hacia dónde iba. Cuando estuve a punto de chocar contra una ninfa reaccioné y desvié hacia mi cabaña.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser un día en el Campamento Mestizo y por la noche caí rendido en mi cama.

Soñé con voces en la oscuridad que me decían que caería y rememoré mis días atrapado en el laberinto con Minos. Sueño que se me olvidó a la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos pero que sentía que quería decirme algo importante. Aún así, nada podía borrarme la sonrisa de gilipolla que tenía en la cara. Cada vez empezaba a parecerme más a Percy. Eso era preocupante.

_**Muy bien! Tenía ganas de escribir este capitulo y lo cierto es que me he extendido un poco bastante (¿qué decías Míster Walker de que sabía resumir los detalles? Creo que esa habilidad brilla por su ausencia) y siento si ha salido muy largo para vuestro gusto o si ha tenido poca saña con respecto al anterior... pero no será por mucho tiempo. Os prometo que esta fase cursi y melosa de la historia será temporal, siempre estará presente, claro está (qué clase de persona sería yo si quitase el romanticismo), pero será en menor grado. Aunque todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría escribiendo este capitulo. El siguiente, aunque odie admitirlo, me sentí como una hija de Afrodita al imaginármelo. Lo siento, gente, pero mis niveles de cursilería me pueden a veces. **_

_**Sigo dándoos las gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes privados que me han hecho reír como una idiota delante del monitor xD**_

_**Ah, por cierto. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta (en el fondo guardo la esperanza de que sí) la frase de más arriba que está en cursiva y pone **_**"donde mis demonios se esconden"_ la saqué de la canción Demons, (it's where my demons hide) y la nota del CD también (I can't scape this now unless you show me how) Solo para que vierais cuán importante es esa canción en la historia. Supongo que fue la que me inspiró, la que, a mi parecer, se identifica con Nico. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi y las canciones que menciono (si las habéis escuchado)_**

_**Nos leemos,**_

_**con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_

_**P.D. 4.678 palabras!**_


	10. Ángel De Sombras

**N.A: **Mis niveles de cursilería suben hasta proporciones estratosféricas.

**Nico**

_Ángel De Sombras_

Por la maña me levanté con ganas de escuchar a Jason Mraz, ir a desayunar temprano (_¡Aleluya! ¡Está vivo!_) y dejarme caer _casualmente_ por los establos. (¡Tampoco es tan raro!) Esa noche eran los fuegos artificiales. Tres años ya... Esa había sido la primera guerra a la que se había presentado el Campamento Mestizo, al menos la primera digna de mencionar. Todos luchamos con garras y dientes y sufrimos las perdidas, pero también disfrutamos la victoria. Esa noche celebrábamos la caida (por segunda vez) de Cronos, pero también era nuestra forma de honrar a los amigos que perdimos a manos del ejercito de los titanes, aquellos que siempre serían recordados como auténticos héroes y que muchos de ellos descansan el el Elíseos (si no han escogido renacer) De alguna forma u otra, todos ganamos algo aquel día, incluso los que murieron defendiendo el Campamento y a los dioses.

Salí de mi cabaña y fui al comedor para desayunar. Mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa intenté no mirar a ningún sitio para no parecer desesperado.

- ¡Hombre, Nico! ¡Qué sorpresa verte levantado tan temprano!

Me giré y me encontré con una melena negra punk, unos relampagueantes ojos azules y una chaqueta plateada.

- ¡Thalia!- exclamé, sorprendido de verla en el campamento.

- Uf, qué cara- me reprochó-, vale que no sea la alegría de tu vida verme, pero podrías fingir un poco.

- No... quiero decir que sí... sí que me alegra verte... es solo que...

- Esperabas tener más tiempo para conquistar a mi hermanita, ¿verdad?

- Eh...- ahí me había pillado.

- No hace falta que lo diga- siguió-. De todas formas no voy a irrumpir en tu vida amorosa, la cual creo que todabía es inexistente, las Cazadoras solo hemos venido al campamento para ver los fuegos. Hace tres años ya, es una fecha importante para mí y no quiero perdermela.

Thalia tenía sus propios motivos para venir a ver los fuegos. Entre los que cayeron en la batalla estaba Luke, el hijo de Hermes que era controlado por Cronos. Al principio se metió en el bando de los titanes por su propia voluntad y resentimiento hacialos dioses y su ignorancia hacia sus hijos, los cuales descuidaban y los abandonaban a su suerte algunos sin ni si quiera ser reconocidos. Pero luego el mal le cegó y prestó su cuerpo para que Cronos habitara en el y tener así su poder completo. Durante la lucha entre Cronos-Luke y Percy en el Olimpo, la parte buena que aún quedaba de Luke supo imponerse ante el señor del tiempo, ahí fue donde la profecía cobró sentido. Percy le entregó el arma a Luke y él se la clavó a sí mismo en su único punto vulnerable, en su "Talón de Aquiles" (que ni él era Aquiles, ni su punto era el talón **N.A: perdón jaja, chiste malo jaja**) Y así fue, mis queridos retoños, cómo Percy tomó una decisión que salvó al Olimpo, cómo Luke Castellán murió como un héroe y cómo Cronos volvió al Tártaro. Thalia era muy amiga de Luke y la suya fue una pérdida importante.

Thalia se sentó en la mesa de Zeus con Ángela y Jason, los cuales se alegraron enormemente de verla y no pararon de reir y conversar. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Thalia se me acercó y me dijo con tono indiferente:

- Ángela me acaba de decir que no va a unirse a las Cazadoras.

- ¿Ah, no?- prgunté, como un idiota. Intenté que no se notara los contento que me ponía esa afirmación. Me pregunté si esa decisión ya la había tomado antes o si quizás había influido en algo lo que pasó ayer. Bueno, lo que casi pasa mejor dicho.

- Venga ya- dijo Thalia, enarcando una ceja-, como si no lo hubieras visto venir.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué no?- pregunté con la boca seca.

- ¡Hay que ver qué poco cerebro tenéis los hombres! ¡Estáis todos tan ciegos!- exclamó, indignada ante mi supuesta ignorancia-. En fin, solo voy a decirte una cosa, Nico di Angelo- mal asunto-, como le pase algo a mi hermana, me encargaré personalmente de que se te chamusquen las cejas y lleves el pelo como un Minimoy de por vida, ¿te ha quedado claro?

- Cristalino- rspondí, tragando saliva.

- Así me gusta- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo me encaminé hacia mis clases de tiro con arco con los chicos de Apolo. Genial, al lado suyo solo conseguiría parecer más torpe con el arco y las flechas. De camino al claro me encontré con Leo.

- Hombre, aliento de muerto- saludó-, cuanto tiempo. Ya me había habituado a tu compañía.

- He estado liado.

- ¿Has recibido el llamado de los ángeles?- aventuró con voz melosa y cursi- ¿El maravilloso Eros llamó a tu puerta? ¿La grandiosa Afrodita te concedió el amor de Áng...?

Me acerqué rápidamente y le tapé la boca con la mano mientras a nuestro lado pasaba Ángela.

Leo dijo algo que parecía querer decir _Hola, Ángela_, pero que son el sonido amortiguado por mi mano sonó algo como _Hoba, Ámbeba._ Yo le destapé la boca y él sonrió.

- ¿Adónde ibas?- preguntó.

- A la clase de tiro con arco.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Leo- Justo nos dirigíamos allí, ¿verdad, chico muerto?

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante tontería?! Yo no tenía intención de cruzarme con Ángela en todo el día hasta por la noche, cuando fuera a buscarla a su cabaña. Estaba demasiado nervioso por la... emmm... ¿cita? No sé. Pero estaba realmente nervioso. Además, prefería esperar para estar a solas con ella y preguntarle si había escuchado el CD de Imagine Dragons, si le había gustado... y si había leído la carátula interna de la tapa. Pero no quería pasar por esa situación incómoda delante de medio campamento. Por no mencionar que tampoco quería hacer el ridículo delante de ella, cosa que seguramente haría si veía mis "maravillosas" habilidades con el arco.

- No se me da muy bien- dijo Leo-, pero el arco no es mi prioridad. Para defenderme me vasta con prenderme fuego y ya ningún monstruo puede con el ¡invencible Leo!

Ángela se rió y yo intenté escabullirme sin ser visto.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que te veo, Nico!- me gritó Ángela.

- Ya...- intenté pensar una excusa rápidamente- Es que... tengo que... ¡dar de comer a la Señorita O'Leary!

- La Señorita O'Leary está en el inframundo- dijo Leo, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

- De esta no te escapas- murmuró Will Solace al pasar por mi lado de forma que solo yo pudiera oírlo. Maldije en griego antiguo y me posicioné en la última diana, tan alejado de Ángela como pude para que ninguna de mis flechas fuera a parar a ella.

- ¿Ya intentas alejarte de nuevo?- dijo, poniéndose en la diana vecina. En su voz había un deje bromista, pero también una insinuación seria, como si por un momento hubiese vacilado entre preguntar en broma o en serio. No la culpaba, yo le había dado motivos.

Puse la flecha en mi arco, apunté todo lo que pude, tensé y disparé... _ffffffffssssspp..._

- ¡Hijo de...!- escuché en la dirección en la que fue mi flecha- ¡Nico!

- Perdón, Chris- me disculpé. A mi lado, Ángela se reía de mi poca puntería.

- Adelante, ángel- la reté-, ¿a ver cómo lo haces tú?

- Te vas a cagar- sonrió. Apuntó, tensó, soltó y...

- ¡_In your face_!- escuché reír a Leo unas dianas más allá. Había dado justo en el blanco.

- Recuerda que quería unirme a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, para eso hace falta una puntería perfecta- informó. Pasamos el resto de la clase, ella dando en el centro de la diana y yo disculpándome antes campistas y ninfas (puedo asegurar que ese día aprendí muchas palabras nuevas)

- No te tortures- me dijo Ángela al acabar las clases, con nosotros venía Leo-. Hay otras muchas cosas que tu sabes hacer mejor que nadie.

Leo se empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente y los dos nos quedamos mirándolo como si estuviera loco mientras él se carcajeaba. Cuando se le pasó el ataque nos miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Perdonad- dijo entre risitas-. Ángela, es que si sacas esa frase fuera de contexto suena _muy_ mal.

- ¡Mente sucia!- le gritó ella, las mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosado. Yo intenté mantener la mente fría para no ruborizarme.

- Como sea- dijo Leo-, yo me voy a los muros de escalada ¿os venís?- los dos negamos con la cabeza- Ya, lo suponía.

Antes de darse la vuelta e irse nos dedicó una mirada escéptica que hizo que me subiera toda la sangre a las mejillas. Si la cosa no acababa pronto estaba seguro de que acabaría dándome algo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ángela. Yo sonreí, me acerqué y le planté un beso en la mejilla. Ella se rió, cayendo en la cuenta. Ayer era yo el que había preguntado exactamente lo mismo y, como toda respuesta, ella me había dado un beso en la mejilla.

- Voy a dar una vuelta con Pegaso, ¿vienes?

- Me encantaría- dije-, pero los pegasos me odian.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, horrorizada y divertida a medias.

- Dicen que huelo a muerto- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros y poniendo cara de _¡__¿te lo puedes creer?!_

- Pues a mí no me parece que huelas a muerto- contestó como si nada.

- Los animales tienen un olfato más... desarrollado.

- Supongo que sí. Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego.

- Sí. Luego paso a buscarte- me despedí, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla, y me fui al lago de las canoas donde me encontré con Jason y Percy. La conversación tomó este estúpido rumbo:

Percy: Tribilín no es un perro...

Yo: ¿Cómo que no?

Jason: Una vaca...

Percy: No, tampoco.

Yo: Es un perro.

Percy: Te digo que no...

Yo: ¿Cómo que no?

Percy:... Pluto es un perro, vos fijate que...

Pasa una ninfa corriendo y a los tres se nos va la vista.

Yo: Es un perro de otra raza.

Percy: Que no...

Después de decidir que Tribilín (**N.A: Goofy en algunos países**) era un _vacerro _(palabra inventada por nosotros para decir que era medio vaca medio perro) decidimos dejar el tema por zanjado e irnos a comer. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con monótona normalidad. Exceptuando un breve altercado con los pegasos que tuvo un _ligera _relación con los Stoll. Un campista de Ares, Clarisse nada menos (pobres chicos), había entrado en los establos y de pronto los gemelos de Hermes habían salido de entre los montículos de paja y rociaron a Clarisse con montones y montones de puñados de azúcar, inmediatamente todos los pegasos corrieron en estampida detrás de la campista de Ares, atraídos por el dulce. En cuanto la chica se hubo dado un chapuzón desesperado en el lago para desprenderse del azúcar adherido al pelo y a la ropa, amenazó a los gemelos con lo Innombrable. Los chicos se habían escondido en sus cabañas y se negaban a salir. Tenían motivos para temerle a la cabaña del dios de la guerra.

Resulta irónico que, cuanto menos ganas tengas de que llegue algo, más rápido llega; y cuanto más ganas tengas de que llegue, más tarda en llegar. Lo mío era un caso extraño: por una parte tenía ganas de que llegase la hora de ir a buscar a Ángela a su cabaña, pero por otra parte estaba tan nervioso que no quería que llegase la hora tampoco. Pero llegó.

A las ocho y media, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba por el horizonte y el atardecer dejaba caer sus cálidos y últimos rayos de sol sobre el Campamento Mestizo, mientras el cielo se volvía de un color imposible de nombrar, salí de mi cabaña y fui a buscar a Ángela a la suya como haría un caballero.

Cuando estuve delante de la puerta di tres golpes suaves con los nudillos. Al cabo de unos segundos Ángela asomó por la puerta, sonriente. Había cambiado su camiseta naranja del campamento y sus pantalones cortos por un bonito vestido de verano de color turquesa suave que le llegaba por un par de centímetros encima de la rodilla y llevaba unas zapatillas azules garabateadas con palabras que supuse serían de canciones. En su cuello advertí que descansaba un delicado colgante con un rayo. El pelo le caía por la espalda, tan rizado y desordenado como siempre.

- Con el pelo no he podido hacer nada- dijo, advirtiendo que la miraba como un bobo.

- Así estás bien- dije-. Muy bien.

- Gracias- sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono rosado.

- Ahora- dije, haciendo una reverencia exagerada-, si la dama me permita escoltarla...- ella se rió, me dio un suave empujón y echó a correr hacia la colina Mestiza con el vestido hondeando, sin importarle nada.

- ¡Te echo una carrera!- gritó.

- ¡Pues pierdes seguro!- y eché a correr a pesar de que ella me llevaba ventaja. Pasamos al lado de varios campistas que volteaban a vernos, curiosos, pero nosotros no nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a lo alto de la colina, jadeantes y cansados y nos dejamos caer en la mullida hierba. No había nadie por esa zona, la mayoría de los campistas preferían ver el espectáculo de los fuegos desde el lago de las canoas o las lindes del bosque, pero nosotros nos instalamos en lo alto de la colina porque yo ya había visto los fuegos el año anterior desde ese sitio estando solo y se veían mejor, desde allí parecía que casi podías tocarlos. Además, este año se encargarían de los fuegos las cabañas de Hefesto, Hécate e Iris (patrocinados por Hermes Express) y el espectáculo prometía.

Ángela y yo permanecimos en silencio hasta que el sol se ocultó del todo y la primera explosión iluminó el cielo de tonos verdes y azulados. Y después otra, y otra y otra. El cielo nocturno se iluminaba de todos los colores imaginables y formaban formas de guerreros griegos con su armadura completa que luchaban contra monstruos y titanes. No solo se vieron escenas de la batalla final de Manhattan y el Olimpo, sino también de la otras muchas batallas que habían marcado un paso más cerca de la auténtica victoria. Chispas azules dibujaron contra el cielo nocturno la figura de un minotauro siendo derrotado por un niño de once años; la de un pino que poco a poco se iba transformando en una joven de tormentosos ojos azules; la de una Cazadora de Artemisa interceptando un robot gigante y haciéndolo explotar luego con ella dentro (tuve que apartar la vista para que Ángela no viera que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos); la de una diosa sujetando el peso del cielo para salvar a una chica desmayada debajo; la de un grupo numeroso de campistas aguardando delante de lo que parecía una entrada hacia una cueva con las armas preparadas; la de una batalla en Nueva York contra cantidad de monstruos y titanes...

Mientras las escenas de la batalla se representaban formidablemente en el cielo, Ángela me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estabas tan raro los últimos días?- la miré y supe que no había un mejor momento. Si ella me lo preguntaba, yo no iba a mentirle. En ese momento, con la luz de los fuegos artificiales iluminando su rostro, lo supe con la misma certeza que sabía que la gravedad nos ataba a la tierra: yo, Nico di Angelo, el rey de los fantasmas, el hijo del dios de los muertos... me había enamorado de un ángel.

- Quería alejarme de ti- respondí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre murió, mi hermana Bianca también murió y mi padre es el dios de los muertos, el señor del Inframundo. No quería hacerte daño... no quería que... me tuvieras miedo- hice una pausa y volví a hablar-. Yo solo estoy hecho de oscuridad, en mi pasado ha habido traiciones y rencor; y tú... tu eres cómo... como un ángel. Y no quiero dañarte de ninguna forma.

Ella me miró atentamente con el semblante serio.

- ¿Tú serías capaz de hacerme daño, Nico? ¿Serías capaz de dejar que algo me pasara?

- Jamás- contesté rotundamente. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se acercó un poco a mí.

- Si tú estas hecho de oscuridad y yo soy un ángel... entonces seré tu ángel, Nico. Tu ángel de sombras.

Entonces cerró la distancia que había entre nosotros y unió sus labios dulces con los míos. Olía a lluvia y sus besos eran delicados y pausados. Reaccioné en seguida y deposité la otra mano en su nuca para evitar que nos separáramos. Sentía el corazón desbocado y una parte de mi cerebro, aquella que se parecía un poco a Annabeth, me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado con cierto padre-dios-todo-poderoso-y-omnipotente-amo-del-uni verso, pero no pude evitar arrinconar ese pensamiento sobre una posible muerte en un rincón de mi mente, en ese momento apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera Ángela. Ninguno prestaba atención a los fuegos artificiales, lo único que existía era el roce de nuestros labios, el aliento cálido del otro y dos palabras pronunciadas por mí y que se enredaron en nuestros besos.

- Te quiero- sabía que lo había escuchado porque me echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro para susúrrame al oído:

- Yo tampoco puedo escapar de esto ahora, Nico. Te quiero- lo había escuchado. Esas breves palabras bastaron para que volviéramos a besarnos.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta los fuegos artificiales habían acabado y a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los campistas que regresaban a sus cabañas. Yo me levanté y le tendí la mano a Ángela, ella la aceptó y recorrimos todo el camino hacia la zona común cogidos de la mano y (al menos yo) un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago. De camino nos encontramos con unos acaramelados Percy y Annabeth. Nos acercamos y los felicitamos por su aniversario y a Percy por su diecinueve cumpleaños. Era fácil recordar todas las fechas cuando todo había sucedido en el mismo día.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Annabeth lanzando una mirada suspicaz a nuestras mano entrelazadas- ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?

- Genial- respondimos Ángela y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Seguro que sí- dijo Percy. Si no hubiera estado demasiado embobado mirando a Annabeth se hubiera puesto a tomarme el pelo. Sinceramente, me habría burlado de él por estar sonriendo como un idiota con la mirada perdida, víctima de la magia del amor, pero no podía juzgarlo. Al menos no ahora que yo también había caído en las redes. Nos despedimos de ellos y acompañé a ángel hasta su cabaña.

- Bueno...- dije- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- contestó, apoyándose en uno de los pilares de mármol de la entrada. Yo me incliné y la besé, ella se rió entre mis labios y me pasó los brazos por el cuello. De alguna forma (que a día de hoy todavía desconocemos) conseguimos separarnos y yo me fui andando hasta mi cabaña. Podría haber viajado por las sombras, pero en ese momento me era imposible concentrarme en nada. Agradecí no cruzarme con ningún campista que pudiera ver mi sonrisa de gilipollas (sí, exactamente igual que Percy)

Cuando llegué a mi cabaña me dejé caer en la cama. Empecé a tararear inconscientemente _I'm Yours, _la canción se había gravado a fuego en mi mente sin intentarlo si quiera.

Qué curioso, la forma en la que hay veces que uno recuerda detalles tan nimios a simple vista como lo es una canción y que luego se vuelven tan importantes que te es imposible olvidarlos. Al igual que también hay veces que no podemos evitar relacionar esa canción con una persona, transformando dicha canción en algo tan especial, tan íntimo, que hace que jamás te olvides de ella ni de la persona.

En ese momento yo no sabía lo importante que sería esa canción en un futuro... no tan lejano.

* * *

_**Vale, este capitulo no tenía mucha saña y siento que he flojeado, pero ya lo he dicho antes: mis niveles de cursilería han subido hasta proporciones infinitestimales. Además, ya era hora de que escribiera esto también. ¡No pretendo que Nico quede soltero y amargado de por vida! o.O (Bueno, tanto tampoco **_**._.U**_**) Pero que ya me entendéis... ¿verdad? Ejem, ejem, dejando ese tema a un lado... **_

_**Muy bien, creo que a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen más interesantes ¿Os habéis olvidado del sueño de Ángela? Espero que no, era importante. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir excepto que estoy decepcionada conmigo misma por lo flojo de este capítulo pero empezaré a coger más fuerza en el siguiente... y en el que le sigue, y en el que le sigue, y en el que le sig... bueno, ya me habéis entendido.**_

_**Ah! Y para los que no hayáis pillado lo de la conversación de rumbo estúpido de Nico, Percy y Jason... Miraos esto de aquí:**_

_** watch?v=efQZM3eC7c4 En el momento 0:52 **_

_**¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Me encantan mis paisanos**_

_**Nos leemos,**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_


	11. No Son Solo Sueños

**N.A:** Este capitulo es como una entrada a lo que vendrá después. Es como decir "¡Os he avisado! ¡No me culpéis!"

**Nico**

_No Son Solo Sueños_

_- Cuanto me alegra volver a verlo, señor- _dijo una voz en la oscuridad que en seguida identifiqué-._ Me alegra saber que no se ha olvidado de mí. _

- ¡Qué quieres, Minos!- grité. La oscuridad era tal que no podía ver ni mis propios pies. A mi alrededor sentía la presencia de Minos pese a no poder verlo.

- _¡¿Es esa la forma correcta de tratarme?!- _gritó-_ ¡¿A caso no merezco algo de respeto?!_

_-_ ¿Respeto?- grité, furioso- ¡¿Tuviste tú respeto cuando me guiaste por el laberinto, engañándome, utilizando la excusa de resucitar el alma de Bianca?! ¡No! ¡No tuviste remordimientos! ¡Me engañaste y me manipulaste, no mereces mi respeto!

_- Yo diría que sí- _dijo con voz tranquila y pausada que lo único que hizo fue enfurecerme más-_. Yo que tú cuidaría mis modales, rey de los fantasmas. Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos._

_- _¡¿Que nos veamos?! ¡Ni si quieras tienes valor para mostrarte! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

- _¡Cómo osas!-_ gritó, entonces sentí que algo descargaba contra mí. Una sensación de frío y dolor empezó a sacudirme todo el cuerpo y a hacer que cayera de rodillas en la oscuridad. Temblaba y oía mis dientes castañetear mientras sentía que todos los órganos de mi cuerpo se congelaban y que de mis costillas colgaban estalactitas que se me clavaban en los pulmones y me impedían respirar, siendo cada bocanada de aire como tragar alambre de espinas.

-_ Ahora ya no eres tan impertinente, ¿verdad? Ya va siendo hora de que le quitemos esa arrogancia de encima. Creo que su princesa podría ayudarme. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ángela? Sí... una muchacha hermosa, su aura de poder es fuerte. Se nota que es hija de Zeus. Podría divertirme mucho con ella..._

_- _No... te acerques... a ella... malnacido- jadeé, cada palabra sintiéndose como cuchillas clavadas en mis cuerdas vocales.

- _Vaya, parece que alguien debería aprender modales._

Sentí cómo unas garras gélidas me atravesaban la piel de la espalda. Entonces desperté.

Me incorporé en la cama, jadeando y cogiendo todo el aire que podía pese a seguir sintiendo la garganta algo dolorida. Cuando me hube repuesto del susto inicial pude pensar con claridad.

Minos. Ese fantasma jamás calmaría su sed de venganza. Yo lo desterré de nuevo al inframundo, evitando así que matara a Dédalo y cambiara su alma para renacer. Un alma por otra. Él me hizo pensar que cogeríamos el alma de Dédalo para cambiarla por la de Bianca... pero no. Ese fantasma lo único que hizo fue usarme y manipularme para su propio beneficio. Era escoria.

Me levanté de la cama, no queriendo darle importancia al sueño, pero sabiendo, en el fondo, que era importante. Muy importante. Salí de mi cabaña aún algo conmocionado, pero más tranquilo pese a todo. Me habían pasado cosas peores, más dolorosas, más peligrosas, había estado cerca de la muerte... tan cerca que podía oler su perfume (Channel nº 5, por cierto)... no había llegado hasta aquí para temerle a un simple fantasma.

Entré en el comedor para desayunar y me senté en mi mesa. De mi mente se esfumaron todos los pensamiento racionales en el momento en el que divisé a Ángela sentada en su mesa con Jason y Thalia. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el sabor de los labios de Ángela aún seguían presentes. Ella me miró y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Miré nerviosamente al señor D. que estaba demasiado concentrado en su revista de cata de vinos como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su _querido _campamento. Quirón, por su parte, aún estaba medio dormido, con su taza de café en la mano donde se leía _I centauros_ y un gorro de dormir con... ¿eran estampados de conejitos? Prefería no saberlo. Viendo la poca vigilancia que había, decidí hacer el mayor espectáculo digno de ofrecer de un chico de Hades.

Me levanté de mi mesa y me dirigí con paso decidido hacia la mesa de Zeus, mientras caminaba hacia allí varios campistas volteaban a ver el motivo por el cual el siempre callado y apartado hijos de Hades se levantaba de su mesa para interactuar con el mundo exterior. Una sonrisa se iba asomando a mi cara y cuando llegué hasta allí Jason me miró con una ceja levantada mientras Thalia me miraba suspicaz.

- Buenos días, ángel- dije con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días- contestó ella, poniéndose en pie. Entonces hice lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer. Me acerqué a ella, le puse una mano en la nuca, la atraje hacia mí y la besé. En el mismo momento en el que nuestros labios se tocaron el comedor estalló en aplausos. Ángela me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió al beso de buena gana mientras yo ponía una mano en su cintura. En verdad esa chica me volvía loco. Cuando por fin nos separamos (faltaba aire) Ángela tenía las mejillas y los labios sonrosados, supuse que yo estaría igual.

- _Oh, her eyes, her eyes... make the star look like they're not shinning...- _empezó a entonar Will Solace con una voz que no tenía nada que envidiar al auténtico Bruno Mars. Me giré y le tiré una miga de pan que le dio en la frente para que dejara de cantar.

- Creo que mejor me voy a mi mesa- dije.

- De acuerdo- dijo Ángela. Antes de irme se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso rápido para después sentarse en su mesa y guiñarme un ojo. La mirada que me dedicaban sus hermanos era indescifrable. No sabía decir si se alegraban o si tenían ganas de matarme, nada importante.

Ese fue el día exacto en el que Ángela y yo empezamos a ser novios. Después de ese día la rutina y la calma se instalaron por fin en el Campamento Mestizo y los días transcurrían tranquilos y sin percances... bueno, hubo un par de "accidentes", pero casi nada digno de mencionar. Los chicos de Hermes gastaban bromas, los de Ares los amenazaban, las chicas de Afrodita seguían empolvándose la nariz ante la mirada exasperante de Piper (quien ya no sabía qué hacer con su cabaña) y los campistas de Hécate robaban narices, literalmente. Un día normal en el campamento. Yo, obviamente, disfrutaba de esa calma que tanto me hacía falta. Pasaba las tardes con Ángela y, cuando no estábamos con nuestras actividades, nos dedicábamos a pasear por el lago de las canoas o tumbarnos en la cama de mi cabaña y escuchar música. Habían pasado dos semanas tranquilas sin incidentes... ni sueños, lo cual agradecí enormemente. Solo Ángela y yo disfrutando del eterno verano del Campamento Mestizo. Pero, después de esas dos semanas, la llamada calma se extinguió. Y empezó el mismo día en el que Quirón nos llamó a los dos a la Casa Grande.

- Veréis- dijo cuando estuvimos sentados en los cómodos sillones-, os he llamado porque necesito que hagáis una cosa. Tenéis que ir a una búsqueda.

Lo miré, sorprendido.

- ¿Una búsqueda?- preguntó Ángela. Quirón asintió.

- Sí. Hemos recibido noticias de un campista que dice haber visto un perro del infierno cerca del camping Hidden Acres y necesito que lo devolváis al inframundo. Os he elegido a vosotros porque, Nico, creo que es obvio. Y, Ángela, nunca has ido a una búsqueda y creo que esta estará bien para empezar, dudo mucho que salgas herida estando con Nico.

- ¿Cuándo saldríamos?- pregunté.

- Mañana al amanecer.

Asentimos y salimos de la Casa Grande en dirección al bunker 9 a ver a Leo.

- ¡Que guay!- exclamó él cuando se lo contamos- Yo hace un montón que no salgo a una búsqueda como esa.

- Tampoco es como para hacer una fiesta- dije mirando brevemente a Ángela, que se había puesto pálida-. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

- Yo...- no terminó la frase, cayó desplomada. Yo la cogí antes de que tocara el suelo y, seguido de Leo, la saqué al exterior donde corría aire fresco. La tumbé en la hierba, estaba temblando y tenía el rostro pálido, empecé a asustarme. Leo se agachó a mi lado y le dejó caer en los labios unas gotas de néctar, ella pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos lentamente, entonces Leo le puso la pajita en la boca y ella empezó a beber del vaso hasta que ya no quedó nada. Cuando el color volvió a aparecer en su cara y tenía mejor aspecto levantó la vista del suelo y me miró, sin decir una palabra más se acercó y me abrazó, seguía temblando y antes de que me diera cuenta había empezado a sollozar.

- Eh, eh- la tranquilicé, apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-, ¿qué pasa?- ella apartó la mirada, yo la cogí de la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos-. Ángel, ¿qué pasa?

- No vayas a la búsqueda, Nico- sollozó antes de volver a abrazarme, yo la mecí entre mis brazos y miré a Leo quien se encogió de hombros para indicarme que no sabía nada-. No vayas.

Le di un beso en la coronilla y le acaricié el pelo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos- le dije a Leo. Él asintió con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Le di las gracias y me dispuse a hacer un viaje sombra hasta la cabaña de Zeus. Estaba algo nervioso, nunca había viajado por las sombras con Ángela y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar (a Percy le daban sudores fríos) así que le rogué a mi padre que no le pasara nada, suficiente tenía ya como para que se pusiera enferma por un viaje sombra. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba en la cabaña de Zeus, sentado en el suelo con Ángela aún abrazada a mí, sollozando. Me levanté con ella en mis brazos y la tumbé en la cama, yo me tumbé a su lado y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

- No vayas, no vayas- dijo con la voz amortiguada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no debo ir?- pregunté. Ella levantó la vista y clavó sus tormentosos ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas, en los míos.

- No será bueno, Nico- dijo-. No pasará nada bueno, lo sé. Lo he soñado.

Cuando se trata de semidioses, los sueños no son nunca sueños.

Cuando se trata de semidioses, los sueños no son nunca sueños.

Cuando se trata de semidioses,

los sueños

no

son

nunca

sueños

.

.

.

* * *

_**Perdón por el capítulo taaaaannnn corto, pero tenía que poner una especie de "entrada". Veréis, a partir de aquí la cosa ya empezará a cambiar. ESTO ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR! ;) **_

_**Bueno, ¿qué me decís? ¿Os va gustando lo que llevo escrito? Estoy planteándome empezar otra historia con otros libros pero primero quiero ver si os gusta esta así sé si debería seguir escribiendo o... bueno, ya me entendéis (?) Solo comentad ¿si?**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_


	12. Búsqueda

**N.A: **Voy a dejar de seguir un esquema fijo para las narraciones. Este lo narrará Nico y el siguiente, creo que... Nico también. Os lo he dicho, a partir de aquí la cosa cambia.

**Nico**

_Búsqueda_

- ¿Qué es lo que has soñado exactamente?- le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada.

- Solo que no iba a salir bien, Nico- contestó con la voz rota-. No lo recuerdo bien, solo eso. No será bueno.

- Entonces tú te quedas aquí- dije decidido. Ella levantó la vista de golpe, sus ojos refulgiendo en una tormenta silenciosa.

- Yo voy. _Tú_ te quedas aquí- puntualizó. Negué con la cabeza, quedándome muy claro que la cabezonería era una _cualidad_ de Zeus.

- No quiero que te pase nada, ángel...

- ¡Y yo no quiero que te pase nada _a ti_!- interrumpió- Quiero ir a esa búsqueda.

- Yo también- contesté. En el fondo algo me decía que la cosa iría mal, pero no podía renunciar. Los perros del infierno eran terribles y no podía permitir que uno anduviese fuera de los dominios de mi padre sin vigilancia, uno nunca sabía qué iban a hacer. Eran peligrosos.

Sabía que Ángela tenía ganas de ir a esa búsqueda y, por la cara que tenía ahora, sabía también que se arrepentía de haberme contado lo del sueño. Pero no había nada que hacer: era su terquedad contra la mía... Y en eso estábamos igualados.

- ¡Entonces iremos los dos!- dijo, enfadada

- ¡Está bien!- grité, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Pero no esperes que me separe de ti!

- ¡Y tú no esperes que deje de guardarte las espaldas!- me gritó a su vez

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Me voy!

- ¡Vete!

- ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Yo más!

Me fui, dando un portazo a mis espaldas que probablemente hiciera temblar incluso a las estatua de Zeus. Me pregunté qué mierda acababa de pasar.

Me fui a entrenar al muro de escalada y cuando llegó la hora de la cena me dirigí al comedor. En cuanto entré lo primero que hice fue buscar a Ángela y cuando la divisé sentada en su mesa me dirigí hacia allí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y me senté a su lado. Ella no levantó la vista de su plato y sentí que la garganta se me secaba.

- Ángel...- comencé.

- Voy a ir a esa búsqueda, Nico- dijo, me miró a los ojos y pude advertir que había estado llorando-. Pero no quiero que te pase nada a ti.

- Iré- dije, decidido-. Soy el campista con más posibilidades de poder con un perro del infierno en todo el campamento, además: si tú vas, yo iré para protegerte.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó, temblando, yo le pasé las manos por la cintura y la estreché contra mí. Sentía la mirada de varios campistas clavadas en nosotros, pero me dio igual, todo me daba igual cuando estaba con ella. Escuché a alguien carraspear a nuestro lado y nos separamos.

- Nico, te agradecería que te dejaras las muestras de afecto para otro momento.

- Caramba, Jason- dijo Percy a nuestras espalda-, resulta irónico que, saliendo con una hija de Afrodita, estés en contra de las muestras de afecto público.

- Estoy en contra cuando esas muestras de afecto van dirigidas hacia mi hermanita- replicó Jason.

- Empiezas a comportarte como una cazadora de Artemisa.

- ¡Por favor, Percy!- exclamó Thalia riendo- No nos insultes de esa forma.

Todos nos reímos, incluso Ángela.

- ¿Entonces todo bien?- le pregunté en voz baja mientras los demás seguían bromeando.

- Todo bien- contestó. Me besó y, como siempre me pasaba, sentí que dejaba de haber suelo a mis pies y ruido a nuestro alrededor para concentrarme solo en el movimiento de sus labios contra los míos y en el suave tacto del pequeño trozo de espalda que dejaba descubierto su camiseta y que a mi me volvía loco.

- Vale, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro- dijo Jason-. Tú te vuelves a tu mesa, aliento de muerto- Me cogió por el cuello de la camiseta con firmeza pero sin hacerme daño (en el fondo se alegraba que fuera yo quien estuviera con Ángela y no cualquier otro chico de la cabaña de Apolo o Hermes) y me levantó a pulso. Yo me fui a mi mesa con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada pícara de medio campamento posada en mí.

Cuando terminó la cena, Ángela y yo nos escabullimos por la parte trasera de las cabañas en el momento en el que todos los demás se levantaron para ir a la fogata. Nosotros no teníamos ganas de ir a asar malvaviscos cuando al día siguiente tendríamos que ir a una búsqueda que era muy probable que saliera mal. Nos fuimos al ruedo de arena y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se escuchó la caracola que indicaba que teníamos que ir a dormir. Cuando me iba a levantar me di cuenta de que Ángela se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Sonreí y la levanté en mis brazos sin moverla mucho, ella murmuró algo medio dormida y me pasó los brazos por el cuello. Cerré los ojos, me concentré y cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba delante de la puerta de la cabaña de Zeus, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido empujé la puerta y entré. Mis pasos resonaban contra en suelo de mármol y rogué a los dioses que ni Thalia ni Jason estuvieran en la cabaña. Con cuidado dejé a Ángela en la cama y me di la vuelta para marcharme cuando sentí que una mano se cerraba entorno a mis dedos. Me giré y vi los ojos de Ángela completamente abierto y despiertos.

- Creí que estabas dormida- murmuré, sentándome a su lado.

- Me gustaba que me llevaras en brazos- dijo, sonriendo. Yo me recosté en la cama a su lado, con el cuerpo en tensión por si aparecía alguno de sus hermanos y tenía que recurrir a una salida de emergencias.

- Debería irme ya- dije levantándome, ella protestó pero finalmente salí de la cabaña y conseguí llegar a la mía sin ser devorado por las arpías.

Me tumbé en la cama, pero no me atreví a cerrar los ojos por si soñaba con Minos de nuevo. Después de todos esos años las pesadillas me seguían asolando, cruzando imágenes en mi subconsciente y obligándome a recordar mis días en el laberinto y mi oscura estancia en el Tártaro. Pero nunca había tenido un sueño en el que Minos me hablara directamente. Y el que hubieran empezado ahora me asustaba. Finalmente acabé durmiéndome... y, por suerte, no soñé nada.

En cuanto el sol despuntó el alba, Ángela y yo nos reunimos en lo alto de la colina Mestiza. Allí nos esperaban nuestros amigos.

- Más te vale traer a Ángela a salvo, Nico- amenazó Thalia. Jason me dirigió una mirada que oscilaba entre el confío-en-ti y el como-le-pase-algo-te-mato. Nada que no se solucionase con una muerte dolorosa, vamos.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos alejamos por la colina cargando nuestros petates con néctar y ambrosía, si todo salía bien en tres días estaríamos de nuevo en el Campamento y Ángela y yo nos reiríamos por haber pensado que algo podía salir mal. Mientras dejábamos atrás el campamento miré una vez hacia la colina y pude ver allí a Leo, mirándonos con el rostro crispado por la preocupación. En ese momento me asaltó un sentimiento extraño, como si en el fondo ya supiera que algo no marchaba bien del todo. La risa de Minos retumbó en mi mente: _Podría divertirme mucho con ella._ ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla venir? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensato? Ya estaba hecho, ya habíamos salido a la búsqueda y no había marcha atrás. La protegería de todo lo que hiciera falta.

Cuando llegamos a la carretera decidí que iríamos más rápido por un viaje sombra. No es que tenga nada en contra del transporte público ni nada de eso, solo que estaba el hecho de que éramos dos mestizos de los Tres Grandes que tenían que hacer un largo camino hasta un camping bastante alejado de nuestro territorio y rebosantes de olor a semidiós joven, tú me dirás. Además, no pensaba ir en tren o autobús hasta el estado de Connecticut. Si lo hacíamos a mi manera nos ahorraríamos varios encontronazos con los monstruos.

- Vamos allá- dije, cogí a mi novia de la mano y me concentré. Solo que cuando volví a abrir los ojos no me encontré con la verde y cálida vista del camping al que esperábamos poder llegar. En su lugar nos vimos delante de un letrero que rezaba algo como _VENDOSBIEA TLOBETORA. _Maldita disléxia.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ángela.

- Ni idea.

- Pues vamos a preguntar- dijo, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del pueblo, donde había un pequeño bar en el que varios cuarentones malgastaban su existencia ahogando sus penas y su soledad en alcohol.

- Buenos días- saludó muy educadamente Ángela-. ¿Saben cómo podemos llegar al camping Hidden Acres?

Un tipo gordo con el rostro sudoroso, sin apenas pelo en la cabeza, y un serio problema de hongos en los pies nos miró de arriba a abajo con una mirada de asco. Me miró como si yo fuera el último de sus problemas y no mereciera su atención, era raro: siempre me habían mirado con curiosidad o mi aspecto les intimidaba un poco (por lo de la tez pálida y la ropa negra) pero este tipejo solo se limitó a echarme un vistazo rápido sin inmutarse, bien, mejor si no nos daban problemas. Y no nos los dio... hasta que miró a Ángela. Cuando dejó de estudiarme a mí, posó su mirada en ángel y la recorrió de arriba a bajo con una media sonrisa... no quería saber qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

- ¿Cómo podemos llegar a Hidden Acres?- preguntó Ángela con la voz temblorosa. Ese tipo la estaba incomodando.

- Yo podría llevarte, preciosa- soltó descaradamente el tipo.

- Oiga, no le hable así- le espeté al tipo. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Qué grosero!

- ¿Algún problema, chaval?- dijo antes de volverse hacia Ángela otra vez- Oye, reina, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la caravana? Yo te llevaré a un sitio mejor que ese aburrido camping... seguro que conmigo lo pasas mejor que con este niñato- añadió, señalándome con desprecio.

Ángela le soltó una sonora bofetada.

- Nunca- dijo ella con los ojos relampagueantes-, lo que se dice nunca, vuelva a llamarme _reina_ ¿Me has oído, enorme bola de grasa?

Su apariencia era tranquila, pero yo percibí cómo temblaba de indignación y rabia. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que mi ángel pudiera ser tan fiera. Me gusta. Me gusta MUCHO.

El tipo se quedó petrificado unos segundos, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar: una chica de dieciséis años acaba de darle una bofetada. Sus compañeros de bebida se carcajeaban como hienas ante la escena. Entonces el tipo se levantó de su silla sorprendentemente rápido pese a su enorme culo

- ¡Ya es hora de que aprendas modales, niña insolente!- dijo mientras la cogía de la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltela!- grité, cerrando el puño y descargándolo fuertemente sobre su mandíbula. El tipo se balanceó hacia atrás, pero no soltó a Ángela.

- He-dicho-que-la-sueltes- dije mientras descargaba un puñetazo en su cara con cada palabra. Finalmente el tipo soltó a mi novia y se derrumbó sobre el asfalto, inconsciente y con el rostro ensangrentado. Sus compañeros de bebida ya no reían, en lugar de eso miraban en un silencio sepulcral al hombre al que yo acababa de dejar KO en el suelo. Yo casi esperé a que el tipo se convirtiera en algún monstruo y nos atacara, pero no pasó nada: era un simple mortal. En el fondo casi hubiera sido mejor que fuera un monstruo, así al menos sabría que su intención era atacarnos... pero el hecho de que fuera un mortal lo hacía peor: me hacía ver que sus intenciones no eran atacarnos, sino aprovecharse de Ángela. Lo cual era peor que tener que luchar contra un enorme monstruo.

- Vámonos- dije, cogiendo a Ángela con la mano que tenía limpia de sangre y llevándomela lejos de aquel tugurio y de la realidad de que los mortales también podían ser monstruos. Cuando llegamos de nuevo hasta el cartel que indicaba la entrada del pueblo nos sentamos en una roca apartada del camino.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras miraba que aquel desgraciado no le hubiera hecho daño.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó, incrédula- Eres tú el que se ha liado a puñetazo limpio con ese tanque de grasa.

Me reí. Ella sonrió, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios, tan leve como una caricia de aire.

- Eres mi héroe- contestó en tono burlón. Entonces vio mi mano ensangrentada y frunció el ceño.

- No es mi sangre, ángel, tranquila- dije. Ángela me cogió la mano, sacó una botella de agua de su petate y la volcó sobre mi mano con cuidado. Cuando el agua se llevó toda la sangre pude ver que mi mano tenía numerosos arañazos que me había hecho mientras le destrozaba la cara al tipo y que yo no me había dado cuenta que me había hecho. Ella me pasó un pañuelo de papel un poco mojado con néctar y en seguida las heridas se cerraron hasta que no quedó nada de ellas. Después de eso nos quedamos un rato sentados en la roca, pensando qué podíamos hacer. Mi viaje sombra no había funcionado como yo esperaba, tal vez el camping estaba demasiado lejos del campamento como para poder ir de un tirón todo el trayecto. Al cabo de un rato Ángela habló:

- ¿Hacemos autostop?- preguntó. Yo la miré con los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Después de lo que ha pasado con este tipo todavía confías en extraños?!- ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es la única manera- dijo.

- Ni hablar- tercié-, podemos hacer otro viaje sombra- pero mientras lo dije me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer otro viaje, después de transportarnos a una distancia tan grande me había quedado sin fuerzas para volver ha repetir.

- Vamos- insistió ella con cara de cachorrito-, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Una hora y media después nos estábamos bajando de la camioneta de un granjero delgado con el pelo rojizo y que llevaba un cerdo con el cinturón puesto en el asiento trasero y una mini granja de hormigas en el salpicadero.

- ¡Adiós, Eddie!- se despidió Ángela mientras nos alejábamos.

- ¡Adiós!- se despedía Eddie con su marcado acento sureño- ¡Que te vaya bien! ¡Y no lo olvides: las gallinas no llevan corbata, solo la llevan los gansos!

- ¡No lo olvidaré!

La camioneta arrancó con un rugido y se alejó por la carretera mientras sonaba música country a todo trapo. Cuando la música se extinguió y ya no se vio la camioneta de Eddie por el horizonte.

- Admite que Eddie es todo un sol- dijo Ángela.

- Vale, pero es raro.- ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- No tanto- contestó.

- ¡Llevaba una cerdo con el cinturón puesto en asiento trasero! ¡Y una granja de hormigas! ¡Y dice que los gansos llevan corbata!

- No es raro- dijo-, es especial.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, lo único que conseguiría sería un dolor de cabeza. El sol ya se ponía por el horizonte y pronto sería de noche, decidimos que ya que estábamos allí darnos prisa en encontrar al perro del infierno y poder volver al campamento al día siguiente. Pero no hubo suerte y tuvimos que esperar al día siguiente para continuar la búsqueda. Habríamos alquilado una cabaña para dormir, pero apenas traíamos dinero y lo poco que teníamos lo debíamos guardar por si lo necesitábamos para volver al campamento. El camping estaba bien poblado de árboles y apenas había gente, así que nos acomodamos entre unos arbustos con los petates a modo de almohada y nos dormimos contemplando la noche tranquila y estrellada y sintiendo el cálido aire del verano de Connecticut.

En cuando amaneció nos pusimos a buscar al perro del infierno. Nos acercamos a una familia que almorzaba al aire libre y les preguntamos si habían sucedido cosas raras como accidentes o desapariciones en los alrededores, ellos nos dijeron que la zona este del camping se estaba perdiendo genta continuamente y luego aparecían completamente aterradas y con la ropa desgarrada. Eso nos bastó. Nos dirigimos a esa zona y nos encontramos con que el terreno allí estaba más descuidado que en el resto del camping. La hierba era más alta (nos llegaba casi por la cintura) y casi no había árboles, tan solo un cobertizo más grande de lo normal con las tablas de madera apenas manteniéndose en pie y que crujía al movimiento del viento.

- ¿Crees que está aquí?- preguntó Ángela, algo nerviosa. Asentí, podía sentirlo: el perro estaba en el cobertizo. Cogidos de la manos nos acercamos hasta estar delante de la puerta.

- Tú quédate aquí, podría ser...

- ¿Peligroso?- preguntó, con la ceja alzada- Creo que ha estas alturas ya sabes que no voy a hacerte caso en lo que a monstruos y búsquedas se refiere.

Suspiré, abatido, y entramos en el cobertizo. En cuanto cruzamos, la puerta se cerró con una brisa de aire y nos quedamos casi a oscuras, iluminando la estancia solo estaban los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por las rejillas de las tablas de madera y el brillo plateado de la espada de Ángela.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó, avanzando unos pasos hasta el centro del cobertizo, yo avancé tras ella y me puse a su lado. En las paredes podía distinguir las silueta recortada de varios instrumentos de jardinería. Entonces lo escuchamos antes de verlo.

Un gruñido a nuestras espaldas nos hizo darnos la vuelta lentamente. Delante de nosotros estaba el motivo de aquella búsqueda.

- No... hagas... movimientos... bruscos- murmuré a Ángela. El perro mediría dos metros y nos miraba con sus ojos rojos brillantes y los enormes dientes reluciendo en la oscuridad, su pelaje negro casi se fundía con la oscuridad del cobertizo, transformándolo casi en una sombra.

- A la de tres- dije-. Una... dos...

Pero el perro fue más rápido. Se lanzó contra nosotros con los dientes por delante y apenas tuvimos tiempo para esquivarlo rodando sobre el suelo. Tan pronto como me puse en pie descargué un mandoble con mi espada contra el costado del animal, pero él se movió y apenas le hice un pequeño rasguño. Ángela lo atacó clavándole la espada en una pata, el perro se enfadó y trató de morderla, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad. Yo salté sobre su lomo pero se movía demasiado como para poder hacer nada y acabé lanzado contra una pared, derribando todos los instrumentos de jardinería, el perro se lanzó contra mí, rasgándome la camiseta y hundiendo sus garras en mi piel. Gemí de dolor, intentando quitármelo de encima, pero pesaba demasiado. Entonces un rayo iluminó la oscuridad y el perro aulló de dolor antes de girarse y lanzarse a por Ángela, lleno de cólera, yo aproveché ese breve instante para coger mi espada.

- ¡Eh!- lo llamé, pero no me hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupado con Ángela, quien de momento conseguía esquivar sus mordidas y golpes de patas. Entonces lo que pasó a continuación apenas lo vimos venir ninguno de nosotros dos: el perro se lanzó contra ella a tal velocidad que apenas lo vimos y la tumbó en el suelo, cerrando su boca entorno al vientre de Ángela. Ella gritó de dolor y yo me lancé contra el monstruo. Ahora era algo personal. Me subí a su lomo y empecé a clavarle la espada en la columna, él gimió y aulló y por fin soltó a Ángela, quien cayó en el suelo con un gemido de dolor y se puso penosamente en pie. Entonces el cuerpo de Ángela comenzó a brillar con un aura azul y otro rayo cruzó la oscuridad y fue a caer contra la cabeza del animal. Yo le clavé la espada una vez más en la columna al perro y, con un rugido de dolor y cólera, se empezó a derretir como si fuera un helado hecho de arena. Yo aterricé en el suelo y me puse en pie.

- ¡Eso ha sido increíble!- exclamé. Me giré para ver la expresión de Ángela y se me heló la sangre en las venas. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, sin moverse. A mi izquierda divisé el tenue brillo de luz que emitía la espada de Ángela y me precipité hacia ella para cogerla y que iluminara un poco la estancia. Grave error. En cuanto mis dedos se cerraron entorno a la empuñadura de la espada, una corriente me hizo zumbar el brazo y la mano empezó a quemarme: la espada estaba hecho solo para que la empuñara Ángela. Me dio igual, aguanté el dolor y me acerqué hasta donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de Ángela y lo iluminé con la espada. Me quedé sin respiración.

Por el suelo se extendía un charco de sangre que me manchaba los pantalones, en mis rodillas sentía la calidez de la sangre al atravesar la tela. La camiseta de Ángela estaba rasgada y había tanta sangre que era difícil decir si la herida había dañado algún órgano importante. Pero lo que sí se veía claro era que allá donde el perro había clavado sus colmillos no paraba de salir sangre a borbotones. Solté la espada y traté de taponar un poco la herida con mis manos pero no servía de nada, me limpié el sudor de la frente y lo único que conseguí fue mancharme la cara con la sangre de mi novia. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. No podía pasar esto, no así, no podía dejar que muriera. Si algo le pasaba jamás iba a perdonármelo, tendría que haberla protegido mejor. Tendría...

- Nico...- musitó Ángela.

- Shhh- dije-, tranquila, ángel, no hagas esfuerzos en hablar.

- Estoy... tranquila- musitó, sonriendo débilmente.

- Bien- dije, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

- No te... inquietes, Nico. No es... momento... de inquietarse... Cuando... lo sea... te avisaré.

Pese a todo conseguí esbozar una muy débil sonrisa. Solo mi ángel era capaz de recitar una frase de _Matar un ruiseñor_ en un momento como este.

- Vamos, te llevaré al campamento. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Ella levantó una mano con un gran esfuerzo y me acarició la mejilla, ahora mojada por las lágrimas.

- Te... quiero

Y cerró los ojos.

No. Los dioses no podían hacernos esto.

No.

No.

No.

Entonces sentí su muerte.

Sí. Los dioses sí podían hacernos esto.

* * *

_**Muy bien, no voy a escribir un mensaje muy largo en este momento porque temo que en cualquier momento llaméis a mi puerta clamando sangre con picos y antorchas. Por eso solo decir que gracias por vuestros reviews, que me han animando mucho a seguir con la historia y a no enloquecerme pensando ¿les gustará? Ahora se que sí, que os gusta, lo cual tranquiliza bastante. **_

_**Ejem, ya sé que eso último ha sonado a despedida... pero ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO HA TERMINADO! Es más, ya mismo me voy a poner con el siguiente capitulo. No me aguanto las ganas de seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_


	13. Amenaza

**Nico**

_Amenaza_

- ¡No!- grité, desesperado mientras por mis mejillas rodaban las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre- ¡Ángela!

Entonces lo vi, un leve brillo azulado que rodeaba su cuerpo: su aura vital. El que estuviera brillando, aunque fuera muy levemente, significaba que todavía quedaba en ella un pequeño resquicio de vida. Eso me bastó para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido en la batalla.

Estaba seguro que mi cuerpo también estaba surcado de arañazos y heridas, y que hacer un viaje sombra en mi estado podía resultar nefasto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cerré los ojos y recé a mi padre para que nos ayudase. Pensé en el campamento, en los campos de fresas, en las ninfas que correteaban por el bosque y en los sátiros que trataban de atraparlas, pensé en la Casa Grande con su tejado a dos aguas y sus paredes azules... Y cuando abrí los ojos estábamos allí.

A la luz del día en estado de Ángela era peor, estaba pálida y de su vientre continuaba saliendo tanta sangre que ya pensé que moriría definitivamente allí, en mis brazos, desangrándose; de mi camiseta desgarrada también salía sangre por los rasguños que me había hecho el perro al tumbarme, pero la mayor parte de la sangre que manchaba mis brazos y mi pecho era de Ángela. Sentía que me faltaba el aire y que habían hecho un nudo con mi estómago y lo habían pisoteado con una apisonadora, si algo le pasaba...

- ¡Ayuda!- grité- ¡Quirón! ¡Ayuda!

Escuché unos cascos acercarse trotando y al momento tuve a Quirón a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó al ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Ángela. Su aura vital se estaba extinguiendo por segundos (solo yo podía verla por ser hijo de Hades) y ahora no era más que un tenue resplandor.

- ¡Campistas de Apolo!- llamó Quirón. Un chico de Hécate que pasaba por allí nos vio y salió corriendo a dar la voz de emergencia a los campistas del dios de la medicina. Un minuto más tarde se estaban llevando a Ángela tumbada en una camilla improvisada hacia la enfermería. Yo fui tras ellos y cuando llegamos me cortaron el paso.

- Déjame entrar, Will- dije. Él me apartó de la puerta con firmeza y una fuerza que no había sabido que tenía.

- No puedes hacer nada en este momento, Nico- dijo-. Quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargamos.

- ¡Se está muriendo!- estallé- ¡Su aura se está extinguiendo! ¡No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ella se muere!

- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, Nico! ¡Ella se pondrá bien! ¡Haremos todo lo posible!

Dicho eso desapareció por la puerta y yo me quedé solo en la diminuta sala de espera. Me deslicé por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo, agaché la cabeza entre las manos y recé, no a mi padre ni a Zeus, sino a Tánatos y las Moiras para que no se la llevasen, para que no cortaran el hilo todavía. Entonces tuve uno de esos momento que tanto odio pero que son inevitables para un hijo de Hades: vi su muerte.

La vi entregándole dos dracmas a Caronte, el barquero, y cruzando el río en su barca; la vi llegando al otro extremo y entrar en el inframundo pasando al lado de Cerbero (quien ya estaba desparasitado) sin que este la amenazara o le gruñera; cruzó por una puerta que rezaba _MUERTE DOLOROSA_... Y desembocó en la sala del juicio, donde tres fantasmas con máscaras de oro la miraban desde unos altos atriles, listos para juzgar su vida.

_- Ángela Dawson, hija de Zeus..._

Abrí los ojos y levanté bruscamente la cabeza. Volvía a estar en la sala de espera de la enfermería. Suspiré entrecortadamente mientras me masajeaba las sienes, esas cosas me daban dolor de cabeza. Solo me había pasado tres veces en toda mi vida: la primera fue cuando murió Bianca, la segunda cuando casi muere Rachel al convertirse en la Oráculo, y la tercera esta. No sabía si el que lo hubiera vista significaba que _casi_ se nos va... o que ya se nos ha ido. Traté de no pensar en esa ultima opción.

En ese momento Thalia y Jason entraron corriendo en la enfermería, Percy, Annabeth, Piper y Leo venían detrás. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Jason me había cogido por el cuello de la camiseta y me estrechaba contra la pared, levantándome unos cinco centímetros del suelo y transmitiéndome pequeñas chispas de electricidad con la mano con la que me tenía sujeto. Sus ojos brillaban de ira... pero también de miedo. Miedo por que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo en un susurro amenazador- ¡Te dijimos que la protegieras!- apretó más su agarre. Podría haberme defendido, podría haber contestado que había hecho todo cuanto podía para protegerla, que la habría protegido con mi vida si hubiera podido. Pero en lugar de ello me callé. Sentía que merecía que Jason se enfadara, que me pegara y que me acusara. Porque en el fondo me lo merecía, porque podría haberla protegido mejor, porque podría haber evitado que el perro la atacase. Y porque, simplemente, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

- ¡Jason, déjalo!- ordenó Piper. Su hechizo vocal tardó unos segundos en hacer efecto, pero finalmente Jason acabó por soltarme.

- Estoy seguro de que no ha sido culpa de Nico- dijo Percy, mirándome compasivo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Thalia. Su rostro reflejaba ira, pero no la misma de Jason, sino algo distinta. Como si quisiera enfadarse conmigo pero no fuera capaz de hacerlo. Entonces les expliqué lo que había pasado con todo detalle. Jason pareció relajarse y su mirada dejó de reflejar enfado para ser sustituida por puro abatimiento. No sabía qué aspecto tendría yo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba destrozado.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres. Cuando ya llegó la hora de la cena ninguno de nosotros nos movimos del sitio ni hicimos ademán de levantarnos. Entonces salió Will Solace y todos nos precipitamos hacia él para que nos dijera qué tal estaba Ángela.

- Ha sido difícil- dijo-, la herida era muy profunda y había perdido muchísima sangre además de que tenía otras heridas que había que tratar. Pero ya está mucho mejor- se giró hacia mí-. La has traído a tiempo, Nico, un minuto más y ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Cuando Will hubo desaparecido en dirección a la Casa Grande para informar a Quirón, Jason se giró hacia mí.

- Perdona por lo de antes- dijo.

- No pasa nada, tenías motivos para estar enfadado, yo también lo hubiera estado si tratara de mi hermana.

- Descansa un poco, Nico- me recomendó Annabeth. Yo negué con la cabeza y ellos parecieron darse cuenta de que no iba a haber forma de que me sacasen de la enfermería hasta que Ángela se recuperase. Cuando todos se hubieron ido Thalia se acercó a mí.

- Artemisa nos ha mandado capturar a un monstruo en la frontera entre Canadá y Minnesota y tendré que irme con las chicas esta noche. No me gusta irme estando Ángela así...

- No te preocupes- la tranquilicé-. Voy a cuidarla. Y esta vez lo haré bien.

- Lo sé- me sonrió. Al cabo de un rato se despidió de mí, entró en la habitación de Ángela y al cabo de un rato salió y desapareció en el camino hacia la zona común. Respiré hondo y entré en la habitación.

La luz de la lámpara iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, lo suficiente como para ver lo que había a tu alrededor pero sin llegar a ser cegadora como la mayoría de las luces de los hospitales mortales. En una pequeña mesita de noche reposaba un vaso que debía de haber contenido néctar y que ahora estaba vacío. En la cama reposaba el ángel más bonito que había visto en mi vida; sus rizos castaños estaban esparcidos por la almohada y su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo; sus facciones suaves y dulces como la flor más delicada de los jardines de Perséfone; sus labios rosados y carnosos, sensuales, que incitaban al beso, unos labios que yo había tenido la suerte de saborear y que eran capaces de trasladarme hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo; tenía los ojos cerrados pero yo ya conocía los iris de color azul eléctrico que había tras esos párpados, unos ojos capaces de transmitir amor y deseo, tristeza y odio, felicidad y deleite. Sí, sin duda ese era el ángel más bello que hubiera visto jamás.

Me senté en una silla lo más cerca de la cama posible y sin hacer el menor ruido. Entonces abrió los ojos, me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, completamente agradecido a los dioses, a Tánatos y a las Moiras por poder volver a ver su sonrisa y sus ojos.

- Hola- dije en voz baja. Ella se incorporó sentándose en la cama- Deberías descansar y reponer fuerzas.

- Estoy bien- dijo, quitándole importancia-. Acabo de despertarme después de estar inconsciente todo el día y de casi morirme, lo único que quiero es que muevas el culo de esa silla, te sientes a mi lado y me des un beso de esos de película.

- Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras, ángel- dije, haciendo exactamente lo que me pedía. Y sí, el beso fue de película.

- Vaya- musitó con las mejillas sonrosadas cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire. Entonces se fijo en mi camiseta desgarrada y las heridas, ahora cerradas casi del todo, que dejaba ver. No me había movido de allí desde que había llegado así que no pude cambiarme de ropa y llevaba la misma camiseta hecha jirones y los mismos vaqueros rotos, ambos manchados de sangre seca, que había llevado todo el día.

- Te has hecho daño- dijo. Yo solté un risa.

- No es nada, ángel. Casi te me mueres y tú preocupada por unos arañazos y moretones que yo me he hecho.

- Déjame ver- dijo, cogiendo un trapo Y mojándolo en las escasas gotitas de néctar que quedaban en el vaso. Yo quise discutir que no era nada, pero ella no aceptó un no por respuesta. Me quité la camiseta y Ángela comenzó a inspeccionarme las heridas de la espalda y a pasar el trapo con néctar por las que estaban más abiertas. Después me di la vuelta y ella me pasó la mano por el pecho, inspeccionando las heridas más graves y curándolas. Ni yo tenía vergüenza de quitarme la camiseta delante de ella, ni ella tenía vergüenza de verme sin la parte de arriba. De todas formas no era la primera vez. Sonreí al recordarlo.

**N.A: **_¡Dentro flashback!_

- ¿De donde lo has sacado?- dijo Ángela, encantada. Estábamos tumbados en su cama con las piernas enredadas mientras escuchábamos un disco nuevo que yo le había traído de Ed Sheeran.

- Se lo pedí a los hermanos Stoll, esos chicos te consiguen cualquier cosa, son como los traficantes ilegales del Campamento Mestizo.

- Pues son increíbles.

- ¿Solo ellos?

- No, idiota, no solo ellos.

Ángela se incorporó sobre un codo y me beso mientras sonaba _Give Me Love__. _Yo me sentí como flotando en el aire, igual que siempre me pasaba cuando ella me besaba, no paramos de besarnos y... bueno, digamos simplemente que antes de darnos cuenta los besos empezaron a subir un poquito de tono.

Yo la cogí de la cintura y coloqué de forma que ella quedaba sentada a horcajadas encima de mí. Yo tenía ambas manos en la parte baja de su espalda, quizá en un punto demasiado bajo como para poder mostrarlo en público pero a ella no pareció importarle. Ella siguió besándome de aquella manera que me volvía completamente loco, jugueteando con mi cordura. Entonces **(N.A:**_ llegados a este punto imaginaos una sonrisa de idiota de oreja a oreja acorde con las circunstancias_**)** pasó las manos por mi pecho y me quitó la camiseta con decisión. Obviamente, yo no protesté. Llegados a este punto yo ya había metido mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, entonces ella no pareció darse cuenta, o no le importó, que hubiera empezado a subir (¡Las manos! ¡LAS. MANOS! que hubiera empezado a subir LAS MANOS). Me disponía a quitarle la camiseta cuando...

- ¡Au!- la miré- ¿Me acabas de dar un calambrazo?

Ella me miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

Me encogí de hombros y, en lugar de detenernos, seguimos donde lo habíamos dejado. Iba a quitarle de nuevo la camiseta pero otro calambrazo (esta vez más fuerte) hizo que me detuviera. Entonces se me ocurrió mirar a la estatua del Zeus gigante que había en el centro de la sala, me inquietaba la forma en la que mantenía sus ojos de piedra fijos en nosotros. Ángela siguió la dirección de mi mirada y se rió.

- Estás majara- dijo-. Nico, nadie nos está mirando. Aunque si quieres que pare...

- ¡No!- quizá soné un poquito desesperado, ahora que lo pienso. Ángela sonrió y se disponía a quitarse ella misma aquella insoportable camiseta cuando recibió un calambrazo en sus manos.

- ¡Au! Pero ¿qué...?

No terminó la frase, otro calambrazo le recorrió las piernas, otro me dio a mí en las manos (que tenía apoyadas en sus muslos), otro en mi pecho (donde ella tenía las manos), otro en mi estómago...

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, padre!- se levantó de encima mío y se sentó en la cama, alzando las manos- ¡Mira, ni si quiera nos tocamos!

Pero al señor Zeus no le pareció suficiente ya que de pronto empezaron a caer rayos a mi alrededor, casi tocándome. Ángela le gritaba a la estatua que parase, pero no servía de nada y pronto me vi obligado a salir corriendo de la cabaña para no acabar frito vivo. En cuanto crucé la puerta los rayos pararon y yo me doblé en dos apoyándome en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Sentía un leve olor a quemado y recé a los dioses, rogando que Zeus no me hubiera dañado ninguna parte... indiscreta. Solo entonces me di cuenta de los campistas que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor y me dirigían miradas pícaras y divertidas y pronto tenía a medio campamento delante de mí y desternillándose de risa. Creo que el hecho de que acabara de salir de la cabaña de Zeus sin camiseta, con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y con la respiración entrecortada no ayudaba mucho... Digamos simplemente que los campistas me estuvieron recordando eso durante... bueno, todavía me lo recuerdan.

**N.A: **_¡Fin del flashback!_

En mi defensa diré que esa vez la culpa fue de Ángela.

Después de ese "pequeño" incidente siempre que queríamos estar a solas nos íbamos a mi cabaña, allí nunca nos había pasado nada (bueno, también es verdad que esa fue la única vez en la que las cosas casi van _más allá_)

Sonreí y empecé a cantar en voz baja (solo para que ella me oyera)

- _Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out._

Ella sonrió.

- _We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around- _continué-. _All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my... my, my... give me love..._

Ella se acercó y me besó.

- Debería haberte protegido mejor- susurré en cuanto nos separamos-. Tendría que haberme centrado más en guardarte del perro, es culpa mía.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso- me advirtió con los ojos relampagueantes-. Si estoy aquí ahora es porque me has salvado la vida. Punto. Déjalo así y no pienses más en ello. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Quise replicar pero ella no me dejó así que lo dejé estar, aunque por dentro todavía tenía los nervios a flor de piel. La búsqueda no había salido tan bien como esperábamos, tal y como dijo ella antes de salir.

Me quedé toda la noche en la enfermería y solo me separé de Ángela al día siguiente para ir a comer. Pasados un par de días unas chicas de Apolo entraron en la habitación y le cambiaron los vendajes a Ángela, después le dieron permiso para irse a su cabaña. Por lo visto el néctar y la ambrosía hacían milagros. Yo la acompañé a su cabaña y de camino nos encontramos a Jason.

- ¡Ya te han dejado salir!- exclamó, contento.

- ¡Sip! Ya estoy muchísimo mejor, mírame: no me estoy muriendo, creo que eso ya es un avance.

- Vamos te llevaré a la cabaña- se ofreció-. Nico, ha venido Hazel, te está esperando en la Casa Grande.

- ¿En serió?- sonreí- Hace un montón que no la veo, voy para allá.

Le di un beso a Ángela, me despedí de Jason y fui corriendo a ver a mi hermana (hermana a medias, pero hermana al fin y al cabo). La encontré sentada en los escalones del porche, contemplando el campamento.

- ¡Hazel!- la llamé, en cuanto me vio se puso en pie y me abrazó

- Cuanto tiempo- dijo-. Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.- me dirigió una mirada que me dejaba bien claro que le había hecho una visita al soplón de Percy. Suspiré.

- Es fantástica- comencé-. Es divertida, simpática, valiente...

Y pasé a contarle con todo lujo de detalles cómo era mi ángel y cómo habíamos llegado a donde estábamos ahora.

- ¿Y lo del apodo del _ángel_ de dónde sale?- preguntó, curiosa. Yo la miré de hito en hito, me pareció increíble que ese detalle no fuera el primero que le soltó Percy.

- Bueno... emmm- seguía sin hacerme gracia que me recordaran mi pésima actuación en la hoguera aquel día, no me apetecía que también se supiera por toda la Quinta Cohorte que un hijo de Hades (o Plutón, según dónde) había babeado por una chica.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde con Hazel, poniéndola al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en el campamento desde su última visita. Ella me contó que Frank se había tenido que quedar en el Campamento Júpiter al mando de la Quinta pero que le habría gustado venir de visita. Ella se quedaría un par de días y luego se volvería a su campamento. Cuando terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a la fogata le presenté a Ángela y parecieron llevarse muy bien.

Cuando tocó la caracola que marcaba el toque de queda todos los campistas nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas. Hazel se instaló en una litera y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Yo me tumbé en mi cama y también caí en brazos de Morfeo... pero el mío no fue un sueño tranquilo.

-_ ¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestra princesa, mi rey?-_ dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Minos. Me giré y lo vi allí, con su forma difuminada de fantasma esta vez.

- ¡¿Fuiste tú?!- grité, lleno de cólera.

-_ ¿Quién si no?- _dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto_- ¿Quién te creías que mandó al perro del infierno?_

- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez, Minos!

-_ ¡Oh! No, mi señor, esto no ha hecho más que empezar_.

Se paseó a mi alrededor tan tranquilo. Su gélida presencia me hacía temblar de frío. No sabía por qué se presentaba ahora en mis sueños, después de todos estos años.

- _Pero supongo-_ continuó_- que lo único que quiere es proteger a su chica. Sí... quién iba a decir que acabaría enamorándose de una hija de Zeus._

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

-_ Esa chica, mi querido rey, es mi pasaporte. Usted la quiere, ¿verdad? ¿Cuán lejos sería capaz de llegar para mantenerla a salvo? ¿Daría su vida?_

No contesté.

- _Me lo temía- _dijo_-. En fin, solo voy a pedirle una cosa, señor._

- No estás en condiciones de pedir nada.

- _Yo creo que sí_- sonrió cínicamente. Entonces la oscuridad a mi alrededor se volvió más densa y de pronto me encontraba en una sala redonda con las paredes de piedra, no había techo pero los muros se alzaban unos seis metros haciendo imposible la escapada, estaba lloviendo y escuchaba el retumbar de los truenos. Pero en esa celda no estaba solo. A mi izquierda escuché un gemido de súplica. Me volví y me encontré con un rostro conocido. No, no solo conocido. Era un rostro que me sabía de memoria, era el rostro de mi ángel.

- ¡Ángel!- llamé, intenté acercarme corriendo pero una pared invisible me impidió avanzar, la golpeé tratando de derribarla pero no había forma. Ángela estaba de pie, con las manos y los pies encadenados con unas cadenas negras hechas de hierro... de hierro Estigia. Llevaba puesto un vestido griego de color blanco atado a los hombros con unas anillas de oro, unas sandalias y el pelo trenzado con hilos dorados. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en contraste con la oscuridad.

- _Ah... una muchacha hermosa- _dijo Minos a mi lado_-. Ahora sí que parece una princesa o... ¿me atreveré a decirlo? Una diosa._

- ¡Suéltala!- exigí, intenté asestarle un puñetazo pero él desapareció y se materializó al lado de Ángela- ¡Aléjate de ella, Minos!

Él se acercó a ella. Ángela gimió y se revolvió en sus cadenas mientras yo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas el muro invisible que me separaba de ella. Minos alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro, ella gritó de dolor y pude ver cómo una gota de sangre se derramaba por su mejilla y se deslizaba por su cuello hasta caer el pulcro vestido blanco.

- _¿Qué me dice, señor?-_ preguntó el fantasma_- ¿Le apetece hacerme una pequeña visita al inframundo?_

- ¡No, Nico!- la voz de Ángela sonaba rota y lejana, como si le costase un tremendo esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra-. ¡No lo escuches!

- _¿Qué me dice?_- repitió él.

- ¡No!- grité-. Esto es un sueño, ella está bien, no le está pasando nada. ¡Es un sueño!

- _Decid lo que queráis. Pero tendréis que elegir tarde o temprano._

- ¡Púdrete en el Tártaro, Minos!

Su rostro se crispó de rabia, hizo un gesto con la mano y los muros a mi alrededor empezaron a derrumbarse. Lo último que vi antes de ser sepultado bajo las rocas fue a Ángela agonizando de rodillas mientras Minos se reía de nuestro sufrimiento.

Entonces desperté bañado en un sudor frío y temblando, no sabía si de miedo, ira o frío.

- Nico, ¿estás bien?- me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Hazel en la otra cama-. Estabas murmurando en sueños y te revolvías mucho, iba a despertarte.

No contesté. Tenía un vago presentimiento. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarme la hora que era y sin preocuparme por ser devorado por las arpías, me levanté de la cama siguiendo un impulso y salí corriendo de la cabaña en dirección a la cabaña 1 con el pecho palpitante. Cuando llegué ni si quiera me molesté en llamar, entré sin más.

Ángela estaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Jason, quien la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla, sus hombros se convulsionaban y podía escuchar sus sollozos desde donde estaba. Jason me miró, desconcertado.

- Nico, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó, totalmente descolocado. Ángela levantó la cabeza y me miró, se me heló la sangre al ver que tenía un arañazo en la mejilla, allá donde Minos la había acariciado. Entonces lo comprendí perfectamente. Minos no solo me había estado amenazando a mí, sino también a Ángela y este último sueño que ambos habíamos compartido... era una amenaza.

- Tú- dijo ella con voz entrecortada-. Tú eres el rey de los fantasmas.

* * *

_**Mmmmmmm, en un principio el capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de cambiar otra vez de narrador, al fin y al cabo hace bastante que no narra Ángela y ya va siendo hora de ver cómo se siente. Muy bien, decidido, el siguiente capitulo le corresponde a ángel y el que le va después a Nico de nuevo.**_

_**Sí... me gusta cómo está quedando. No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que me voy a poner YA con el siguiente. Como veréis estoy acelerando el ritmo de subidas, ¡al fin he llegado a donde quería llegar!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo**_


	14. Solo Protegerte

**N.A: **_Antes de que empecéis a leer... Aviso: este capitulo es... ¿raro? ¿traumático? No, eso no. Solo... ¡Bah! Leedlo y lo sabréis. Olvidad esta nota._

**Ángela**

_Solo Protegerte_

_-_ Tú- dije con un nudo en la garganta-. Tú eres el rey de los fantasmas.

Nico me miró, desolado. Cuando las paredes del muro en el sueño se derrumbaron me desperté, gritando y temblando. Jason me había abrazado y me había dicho que no pasaba nada, que solo era una pesadilla... pero él no lo entendía. Aún así dejé que me abrazara y me acariciara el pelo para tranquilizarme, porque lo necesitaba, porque era mi hermano y porque me trataba con tanta ternura y cariño que se me encogía el corazón.

- Ángel...- dijo Nico, acercándose lentamente, como si temiera que saliera huyendo- sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

Sí, sí lo sabía.

- Ya lo sé, Nico- contesté-, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Recordé mi primer sueño, la amenaza de aquel fantasma. Alguien sufriría por mi culpa... Ahora sabía que ese alguien sería Nico. Él era el rey, el rey de los fantasmas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar a los dioses que no podían hacernos esto, que no les habíamos hecho nada, quería ocultarme en una cueva y no salir nunca para así evitar hacer más daño. Pero no podía, porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Me había enamorado de Nico y con eso ya lo había echado todo a perder.

- Ángel, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Tuve más sueños. Una voz que me decía que... que me decía que sufrirías y que yo sería la clave- tomé aire y me armé de valor para decir lo que iba a decir a continuación, me preparé para pronunciar las palabras que tanto me dolerían-: Aléjate de mí, Nico.

En sus ojos se vio reflejado el dolor más intenso que había visto jamás, un dolor que yo no estaba preparada para aguantar. Lo último que quería era separarme de él, pero si con eso iba a protegerlo...

- No- contestó, decidido. Lo miré, en sus ojos ya no había miedo, solo decisión y una fiereza increíble que hasta ahora solo había visto en los ojos de Thalia al luchar contra la Quimera en aquel primer día... hacía tanto de aquello. Nico se había puesto de pie y se había acercado hasta mi cama, Jason estaba sentado ahora en su cama, no me había dado cuenta cuándo nos habíamos separado porque estaba demasiado pendiente de los movimientos y reacciones de Nico.

- Jason- dijo, girándose hacia él. Se dijeron algo con la mirada que yo no entendí, mi hermano asintió seriamente y Nico me cogió de la mano. Antes de que yo pudiera replicar, viajamos. Esperé a aparecer en su cabaña, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que estábamos en el bunker 9.

- Tenía que hablar a solas contigo y en mi cabaña está Hazel, si nos quedamos fuera las arpías irán a por nosotros... así que este es el único lugar.

Yo no dije nada, en lugar de eso me senté en un pequeño sofá que había en un rincón, Leo lo había puesto ahí porque a menudo le entraba sueño y estaba demasiado exhausto como para ir andando hasta la zona común. Nico se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Toda la estancia estaba iluminada con un suave resplandor debido a los pequeños botes que contenían fuego griego y que estaban colgados por el techo.

- Ese fantasma- comenzó Nico- era Minos. Verás, mi hermana Bianca murió y yo quise resucitarla, fue hace mucho y es una historia muy larga. Para resumirla... bueno, Minos me convenció de que podríamos cambiar su alma por otra y me llevó hasta Dédalo, quien ya llevaba vivo demasiado tiempo, más del que le correspondía. El caso es que Minos me traicionó y me manipuló, su plan era matar a Dédalo e intercambiar su alma por la del él. Me hizo creer que cambiaríamos el alma de Bianca... pero me mintió. Antes de que consiguiese matar a Dédalo, yo lo desterré de nuevo al inframundo, obligándolo a seguir muerto. Por eso quiere vengarse de mí, porque le arruiné sus planes de alzarse de nuevo.

Cuando terminó de hablar nos quedamos en silencio. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos

- Minos me dijo a mí- dije- que yo sería... que sería la clave de algo peor que la muerte para ti, Nico. No quiero...

- Jamás, jamás ¿me oyes?, jamás me alejaré de ti para mantenerme a salvo yo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, puedes gritarme si quieres, pero no servirá de nada.

- Nico...

No terminé la frase, cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me atrajo hacia él. Me beso con urgencia y pasión, y tal vez algo de rabia, queriendo acallar todas las palabras, todos los pensamientos y todos los sueños, era un beso que me dejaba bien claro que ya hora de callarme y que dejara de decir tonterías del tipo aléjate-de-mí. Yo respondí al beso con la misma energía que él, olvidándolo todo. Solo era consciente de sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, de sus manos deslizándose hasta mi espalda para meterse debajo de la camiseta y acariciar mi piel. Era perfectamente consciente de que estábamos en un sitio sobre el que no tenían poder ni mi padre ni el suyo, un lugar fuera del alcance y la vista de los dos únicos dioses interesados en evitar cualquier contacto físico entre nosotros. Era consciente también de mis manos deslizando la camiseta de Nico hacia arriba y arrojándola a un rincón fuera de mi vista. Entonces Nico vaciló. Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- No hay nadie que me vaya a dar un calambrazo en este momento ¿verdad?- me reí y negué con la cabeza, él sonrió y volvió a besarme. Yo me tumbé del todo en el mullido sofá y él se acomodó encima de mí, su cuerpo estrechado contra el mío pero sin llegar a apoyar todo su peso encima de mí para no aplastarme. Entonces deslizó mi camiseta hacia arriba y la dejó caer al suelo, seguimos besándonos, separándonos tan solo en momentos breves para coger aire. Sus manos descendieron hasta el elástico de mi pantalón pijama y vaciló un momento, mirándome a los ojos, pidiéndome permiso en silencio, yo asentí y él deslizó los pantalones por mi piernas. Se quedó un momento embobado contemplando mi cuerpo, ahora tan solo cubierto con un sujetador y unas braguitas celestes que incluso a mí me parecían demasiada ropa en ese momento. Mis manos juguetearon con el borde de su pantalón antes de deslizarlo hacia abajo, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Ahora tan solo llevaba unos bóxer negros. Me reí tontamente y él me sonrió, algo ruborizado.

- ¿Ahora qué, chico muerto?- pregunté, con una sonrisa llena de intención. Él me miró con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo y con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Yo le sonreí. Ese chico tenía la capacidad de volverme loca, de hacerme olvidar de todo menos de él. Me volvió a pedir permiso en silencio y yo, otra vez, asentí. Puso las manos en mi espalda y, con cuidado, desabrochó el sujetador, el cual cayó en el suelo. Mis manos juguetearon con el elástico de sus bóxer antes de que él mismo se deshiciera de ellos. Entonces sus manos deslizaron por mis piernas la única prenda que nos separaba. Ahora las cosas solo podían acabar de una forma. La mejor forma que podía imaginar. Nos olvidamos del mundo exterior, nos olvidamos de que ahí fuera había un fantasma sediento de venganza, nos olvidamos de misiones estúpidas y de situaciones de vida o muerte. Nos olvidamos de todo... menos de nosotros, de nuestros cuerpos en contacto, de nuestros besos y de nuestras caricias. Simplemente, nos dejamos llevar.

*****Ω*****

- Ángel- susurró Nico en mi oido para despertarme. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta, especial. Rescordé lo que había pasado hacía tan solo un par de horas y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Me acomodé mejor contra su pecho y él me acarició el pelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

- Sí.

- Bien- me dio un beso en la coronilla-. Va a amanecer pronto, tengo que llevarte a tu cabaña o Jason me descuartizará vivo.

Asentí y me incorporé un poco para dejar que se levantara del sofá. Me dediqué a contemplarlo mientras se vestía, me sentía como en una especie de nube, un enloquecido revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago me hacía sentir idiota pero no tenía otra forma de describir lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Nico me miró y me sonrió, quedándose un momento embobado contemplando mi cuerpo. Pareció darse cuenta de que me estaba mirando y apartó la vista, azorado. Me reí y me incorporé, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Dioses, ángel- susurró-, ¿tienes idea de lo que me está costando controlarme ahora mismo? Jason se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

- Lo sé.

Me aparté y comencé a vestirme, cuando ya estuve lista esperé a que Nico me cogiera de la mano para transportarnos hasta mi cabaña, pero en lugar de eso él permaneció sentado con la mirada perdida, perdido en sus pensamientos. Contemplé su rostro y pude vislumbrar una tremenda tristeza y añoranza, aquella que había visto la primera vez que lo vi en el comedor sentado solo en su mesa.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Eso sirvió para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Dioses, no! Eso ha sido perfecto. Ha sido... increíble- murmuró, mirándome a los ojos con infinita ternura. Pero aún así no pude evitar fijarme en la pequeña gota de tristeza que aún quedaba en él.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Él me sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño objeto que parecía estar hecho de plata.

- No se convierte en espada- dijo, dándole vueltas al objeto en sus manos- ni sirve para combatir monstruos, pero... es como... como la conexión por empatía de Percy y Grover. Bueno, no es exactamente igual, pero...

- Nico- interrumpí-, resume.

Él abrió la mano y por fin pude ver el pequeño objeto. Era una delicada pulsera de plata de la que colgaba un dije con forma de calavera.

- Es...- comenzó- Es un poco tétrico, con la calavera y eso, pero...

- Me encanta- afirmé. Lo cierto es que en verdad me gustaba, era delicada y lo de la calavera... me recordaba un poco al estilo de Nico. Yo no le veía nada tétrico. Él sonrió, complacido y aliviado, me cogió la mano y me puso la pulsera.

- Te queda perfecta- murmuró.

- Dijiste que era como la conexión por empatía de Percy y Grover, ¿a qué te referías?- pregunté.

- A que esto... en cierto modo nos mantiene unidos mientras la lleves puesta. Mira- me mostró su collar del campamento, entre las pequeñas cuentas de arcilla colgaba un dije con forma de rayo-. Así si a ti te pasara algo yo lo sabría, lo sentiría... Y si a mí me pasara algo tú también lo sabrás.

Esa última frase la dijo de forma distinta. Como si él estuviera en peligro en ese momento.

- Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos, Jason se estará preguntando dónde nos hemos metido.

Me cogió de la mano y nos transportó hasta mi cabaña. Jason seguía sentado en la cama, como si no se hubiera movido de ahí, como si en realidad solo hubieran pasado dos segundos desde que nos fuimos y no toda una noche entera.

- Creí que ya no veníais- dijo, aliviado-. Estaba punto de salir a buscaros.

- Eso habría sido un error- dijo Nico, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios-. Estoy seguro de que no nos habrías encontrado ni aunque buscaras incluso debajo de las piedras.

- Estabais en el bunker ¿no?- dijo sin inmutarse.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Nico abrió la boca para replicar pero en seguida la cerró de nuevo, ruborizado.

- Es el único lugar en el que podíais estar tranquilos a esa hora- aseguró Jason-. No os he seguido, tranquilos- rió al ver nuestra expresión.

- Bueno, yo mejor me voy a mi cabaña ya, Hazel estará preocupada- dijo Nico. Se despidió de Jason y lo acompañé hasta la puerta. Me apoyé en una de las columnas de mármol de la entrada, él me miró de nuevo con ese aire de tristeza y melancolía de antes.

- Me voy ya- dijo, acercándose más a mí-. Adiós, ángel.

Se inclinó y me besó con delicadeza, como si mis labios fueran pequeñas flores y él no quisiera magullar sus pétalos. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos sin dejar de besarme, alargando el momento. Cuando se separó trató de sonreír, pero yo veía en sus ojos aquel brillo de pena. Y el beso había sido distinto... me sabía a despedida. Iba a decírselo, iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ya se estaba alejando por el camino de tierra hacia su cabaña.

Entré de nuevo. En el momento en el que crucé el umbral de la puerta caí en la cuenta de que no habíamos hablado de lo que íbamos a hacer con el problema de Minos y ese era el motivo principal de que me hubiera llevado al bunker 9... ¿verdad? Entonces tuve unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo y preguntarle qué iba a pasar ahora, qué íbamos a hacer. Quería salir detrás de él y decirle que tuviera cuidado, que no intentara ninguna tontería... porque a estas altura yo ya sabía que Nico era perfectamente capaz de alejarse de mí si con eso me mantenía a salvo. Sabía perfectamente que ese idiota enamorado siempre ponía mi seguridad por encima de sus deseos. Ya me lo había dejado bien claro el día en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso en la colina Mestiza: _No quiero dañarte de ninguna forma._ Había dicho. Además, yo tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer Minos y... miedo de que, en cuanto me diera la vuelta, Nico desapareciera sin decir nada y que jamás volviera a verlo. Al pensar en eso un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Ángela, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Jason, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

- Sí- contesté con la voz temblorosa-. Se me ha olvidado preguntarle una cosa a Nico, ahora vuelvo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar salí corriendo por la puerta con el corazón desbocado latiendo a mil por hora. Tenía un vago presentimiento. De repente la pulsera que me había dado Nico empezó a sentirse fría... tan fría que quemaba. Cuando llegué a la cabaña de Hades el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte, bañándolo todo con su tenue resplandor. Entré en la cabaña sin tocar siquiera, la pulsera seguía estando fría...

- Ángela- escuché la voz de Hazel antes de verla. Estaba sentada en la cama con una camiseta de talla XXL que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas pero sin llegar a mostrar demasiado, su pelo de color café apuntaba en todas direcciones. Miré a mi alrededor, Nico no estaba por ningún sitio.

- Hazel, ¿dónde está Nico?- pregunté. Ella me miró, un deje de pánico reluciendo en sus ojos.

- Creí que estaba contigo.

Ya está, me dije. Ya está. Ya está. Ya está. Tranquila, aparecerá, solo se ha retrasado en el camino hacia su cabaña y tú no te lo has cruzado, eso es todo. Ya está. Ya está.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo. No, no estaba. Sabía perfectamente que Nico no estaba en el campamento, lo sabía tan bien como sabía que los pegasos volaban y que el cielo era azul y no verde. La pulsera. _Si a mí me pasara algo tú también lo sabrás. _No estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero aún así lo sentía lejos... Lejos del campamento, lejos de mí. Lejos. Nico me había dado esa pulsera y me había explicado lo que hacía. Él lo sabía. Él ya tenía pensado irse, por eso me la había dado.

Agaché la cabeza, dejando que el pelo me ocultase la cara, y lloré. No me gustaba que me vieran llorar, me sentía vulnerable y estúpida, pero en ese momento no me importó. Nico se había ido. Se había ido para protegerme supuestamente. Después de la noche que habíamos compartido, después de los besos y las caricias de todos los días anteriores... solo hacían que su desaparición fuera peor, más notable.

_Se ha ido_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza que sonaba como la mía pero que no era la mía exactamente. Sonaba lejana, cínica y... realista. _Se ha ido_. Esa voz trataba de anclarme a realidad, de centrarme y de no salir volando. De mantener mis pies fijos en el suelo y hacerme ver cosas que no quería ver, disfrazándolas como si fueran la realidad auténtica. Pero yo no iba a dejarme engañar por esa voz.

_Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido._

No.

_Sí. Se ha ido y te ha dejado aquí._

Lo ha hecho para protegerme.

_Lo ha hecho para protegerse él. Para evitar que tú le hicieras daño y lo condujeses hacia Minos. Te ha abandonado._

No.

_Sí. Te ha abandonado._

No.

_Se ha acostado contigo y se ha ido._

¡Cállate!

_Como si fueras una puta. Te ha usado._

¡Cállate!

Y se calló.

A mi lado Hazel pareció comprender que su hermano estaba desaparecido ya que por sus mejillas también veía correr algunas lágrimas, pero lo suyo era un dolor controlado, ella ya sabía qué hacer en estos casos. Yo no. Yo solo sabía que el chico del que estaba enamorada había desaparecido. Y que estaba lejos. Muy lejos.

Muy lejos.

Tan lejos

que

casi

no

estaba

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SÍIIII! ¡Nico ha desaparecido! ¡Bien! ¡AL FIN!**_

_***Ejem*ejem* creo que será mejor que me explique: me gusta narrar tragedias. Lo sé, un poquito raro ¿verdad? bueno... ya conocéis el dicho: Muéstrame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia. Pues bien. Yo me tomo ese dicho como algo literal. Me gusta, me entretiene hacer sufrir a mis personajes. Mmmmm ahora que lo pienso... tal vez pueda describirme a mí misma como una persona "sádica" pero si llegar a ser una chiflada que necesita terapia... vale, eso suena peor, mejor me callo. Olvidad todo lo que he escrito.**_

_**¡Gracias por los reviews! **_

_**Nos leemos,**_

_**con cariño,**_

_**Yo.**_

_**P.D. Respecto a las amenazas de muerte que probablemente voy a recibir... emmmmm... esto... absteneos de mencionar a mi madre ¿vale? Solo eso. ¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap!**_

_**._.**_ (pokerface)


	15. Todo

**N.A:**_ Perdón por el corto capítulo._

**Nico**

_Todo_

Había una cosa que no le había dicho a Ángela, bueno, a decir verdad había varias cosas que no le había dicho: no le había dicho que la pulsera servía también como localizador, no le había dicho que tenía pensado irme, no le había dicho que la quería antes de darme media vuelta y marcharme... Pero había una cosa en especial que tuve que callarme, mantener en secreto, ocultárselo incluso a ella.

Un sueño.

Aquella noche, mientras el cuerpo de Ángela descansaba contra el mío... había vuelto a soñar.

Esa vez Minos estaba en el borde de un río del inframundo, no sabía identificar cuál era ya que había cinco y yo no sabía exactamente las coordenadas de cada uno. Minos estaba de pie, mirándome mientras una malvada sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

- _Disfrute mientras pueda de su princesa, señor, todo se acaba tarde o temprano._

- ¡Déjanos en paz de una vez, Minos! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, no a ella!

Él fingió estar pensando antes de rechazar todas sus cavilaciones con un gesto despectivo de la mano y volverse hacia mí.

- _Ella es la clave, señor. Usted la protege, la quiere y la cuida de todo mal. Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría que su chica sufra, ¿verdad?_

No tenía muy claro a dónde quería llegar.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté. Él alzó las cejas con aire inocente, lo cual solo le hizo parecer más tenebroso.

- _Quiero que vengáis al inframundo, ya sabe... para aclarar las viejas rencillas del pasado._

- ¡Y para tomar un té con pastas, no te jode!

Su rostro se crispó de ira y por un momento pensé que iba a lanzarse contra mí, a atacarme, pero se limitó a mirarme con la furia refulgiendo en sus oscuros ojos. Sabía que tenía que controlarme pero el caso es que no podía, me resultaba imposible mantener la calma estando cerca de él. Era como si estuviera delante del mismísimo Ares.

- _De acuerdo. Situaciones desesperadas... ¡Inclínate!_

- ¡Ni muerto!

-_ ¡Inclínate ante mí!_

Sentí un dolor punzante en la columna, como si se me congelaran los huesos. Acto seguido las rodillas me empezaron a flaquear, intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero el dolor me estaba fundiendo por dentro y acabé derrumbándome de rodillas ante Minos, en cuanto mis rodillas tocaron el suelo sentí cómo se me quemaban contra la ardiente tierra del inframundo.

- _¿Piensa venir?-_ preguntó

- Jamás.

-_ Entonces su chica seguirá sufriendo._

Lo miré, impotente.

- _Usted decide: o viene al inframundo... o su _ángel_ lo pasará mal._

El que él la llamara ángel fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una cosa era que la llamara yo así... y otra muy distinta que él la llamara así. Su forma de pronunciarlo era tan... asquerosa. Agaché la cabeza, abatido.

- Iré- dije.

- _Así me gusta_- sonrió.

Entonces desperté. Ángela descansaba contra mi pecho, su rostro se veía relajado, tranquilo... feliz incluso. Y yo tenía que dejarla, tenía que irme del campamento... para protegerla. Tenía la sensación de que la historia se repetía como al principio: alejarme para protegerla, alejarme para protegerla, alejarme...

Ahora me dirigía hacia los Ángeles, donde estaba situada la entrada al inframundo. Sentía un vacío apresándome el pecho. El rayo que colgaba entre las cuentas del campamento se sentía frío al estar en contacto con la piel de mi cuello y supe que Ángela ya se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición, podía sentirlo... podía sentir su dolor. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ponerla a salvo. Iría al inframundo y... ¿y qué? Probablemente me enfrentaría a Minos, lo cual era un suicidio, pero había que intentarlo. Y luego... bueno, si sobrevivía volvería al Campamento Mestizo y ya no habría forma de separarme de Ángela ni con una palanca... si moría... bueno, solo me quedaría esperarla en el inframundo y rezar a los dioses para que su vida sea tranquila y... y que encuentre a alguien que por fin dejara de hacerle daño. Alguien normal, sin un pasado oscuro que lo atormentase, o al menos no uno tan oscuro como el mío. Inmediatamente pensé en Leo. Si había alguien de quien de verdad me fiara para que cuidase de Ángela y le diera la tranquilidad que yo no pude darle... ese era Leo.

El sol calentaba en lo alto del cielo. Podía transportarme por las sombras hasta los Ángeles, pero preferí hacer un par de paradas para descansar y no agotarme demasiado, iba a necesitar fuerzas.

Me detuve en la parte trasera de una gasolinera perdida en medio de la nada y cogí una manguera que supuse serviría para limpiar la fachada. Puse el chorro de agua al mínimo y lo enfoqué hacia el sol de forma que creara un arco iris. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era muy sensato por mi parte, pero tenía que dejar un mensaje importante. Lancé un dracma.

- Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda- el arco iris tembló-. Leo Valdez, en el Campamento Mestizo.

La imagen dejó ver la cabaña de Hefesto, estaba completamente vacía excepto por una persona que ocupaba una mesa del fondo y trasteaba con unos engranajes y unas piezas de metal. La imagen se acercó y distinguí a Leo, llevaba puesto el pijama todavía y el pelo rizado parecía como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe, los tenía apuntando en todas direcciones y con las puntas algo chamuscadas.

- ¡Leo!- llamé. Él se giró y su rostro mostró tal alivio que en seguida me sentí culpable por irme sin ni si quiera dejarle una nota a él al menos.

- ¡Santo Hefesto, Nico! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que tienes a Ángela?! He intentado calmarla pero me ha electrocutado, hay una barrera eléctrica que la rodea y nadie puede acercarse sin acabar frito, solo Jason.

Eso solo sirvió para hacerme sentir peor. Respiré hondo.

- Escucha no... no puedo retrasarme mucho, ¿vale? Solo quería decirte que... que no te preocupes, que estoy bien... de momento. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te has ido?

- ¡Escucha! Necesito que... Mira... Si me pasara algo, si no regresara... quiero que... que cuides de ángel por mí, ¿vale?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Me estás diciendo que es probable que mueras?

- Solo prométemelo, ¿sí? Necesito alejarme de ella por un tiempo, con suerte solo unos días, solo así podré protegerla. Pero si en esos días me pasara algo... ella se dará cuenta de que he muerto, solo te pido que si se da el caso... que la cuides. Que... - se me quebró la voz- que le des la calma que yo no he sido capaz de darle.

Él me miró con seriedad.

- De acuerdo- dijo-. Pero esto no me gusta, Nico, no me gusta un pelo. Ella está destrozada, sabe que te has ido voluntariamente y ese solo hace que sea peor. Seguramente piensa que la has abandonado, que ya no la quieres. ¿Me entiendes, Nico? Está herida y enfadada contigo.

- Lo sé, más motivo para que la cuides. Confío en ti. Y te agradecería que no le dijeras que hemos hablado, esto queda entre nosotros dos. No creo que pueda volver a enviarte un mensaje Iris. Adiós, Leo.

- Adiós, Nico. Ten cuidado y procura volver con todas las extremidades, ¿vale? Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría.

- Sí. Adiós.

Sacudí la imagen con la mano y desapareció, dejándome tan solo con un tremendo vacío en el pecho y la horrible sensación de que, lo mirases por donde lo mirases, lo único que conseguía era hacerle daño a Ángela. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

_I can't scape this now_

Ese verso se repetía en mi mente cada vez con más fuerza. Ahora le veía más significados que antes, ahora me daba cuenta de que uno en realidad no puede escapar de nada una vez lo haya empezado porque en cuanto todo comienza... te marca de por vida, incluso la cosa más pequeña e insignificante. En mi caso ese Todo comenzó el día en el que me giré hacia la mesa de Hermes al sentir unos ojos clavados en mí y la miré. Aunque bien podía haber empezado el día en el Bianca murió. No tenía muy claro cuándo había empezado Todo, solo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya no podía decir _Bueno, vale, me gusta esa chica, pero no puedo acercarme _no podía decirlo porque ya era tarde, ya era tarde para todo.

Sí. Trataría de volver con vida. En el Campamento Mestizo tenía un buen motivo para volver. Y ese motivo se había convertido en mi motivación para ganar esa lucha. Ese motivo se había convertido en mi Todo.

* * *

_**Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto, ¿mi explicación? No, el ordenador funciona perfectamente; no, tampoco estoy lo que se dice "atascada"; es, simplemente, que el capitulo es corto porque me ha salido así. Sentía que era importante aclarar lo que Nico siente al dejar a Ángela en el Campamento Mestizo y cuán importante es ella para él. No es un capitulo que revele mucho ni el que tenga el mejor argumento. Es, simplemente, un capitulo. El siguiente también lo narrará Nico, en compensación por lo corto de este. Además, en el campamento no hay nada que relatar: Ángela está preocupada. Eso ya se sabe sin necesidad de narrarlo. Ahora me centraré en Nico, ya le llegará el turno a ángel.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, siempre gracias. :D**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo.**_


	16. Es Como Morir

**Nico**

_Es Como Morir..._

Después de hablar con Leo decidí quedarme a pasar la noche en un hostal que había por ahí. Pedí una habitación y solo bajé de allí para cenar el penoso bar que había en la entrada. La comida era un asco: la lechuga de mi hamburguesa estaba mustia, la carne estaba algo cruda, y le habían puesto una salsa cuyo color me hacía recordar a las maravillosas paredes verdosas y enfermizas de un hospital. La procedencia (y el sabor) de esa hamburguesa era bastante cuestionable. Por eso la dejé en mi plato intacta y me subí a la habitación con las tripas rugiendo de hambre. En la habitación la pintura de las paredes estaba desconchada, la puerta crujía al abrirse y la cama estaba durísima. Me sentía un tanto... deprimido. Solo había pasado un día separado de ella y ya la echaba horriblemente de menos. Y más después de pasar la noche con ella. Esa noche... había sido la mejor de mi vida. Su cuerpo iluminado con la tenue luz del fuego griego, sus ojos azules brillando como los de un gato, sus besos y el tacto de su piel... la forma de su cuerpo. Parecía un... bueno, no sé si sería apropiado decir que parecía un ángel. Parecía más bien... una diosa.

Me tumbé en la cama y traté de dormir, pero me sentía extraño. La cama la notaba demasiado grande y fría, carente del único cuerpo que tenía ganas de abrazar en ese momento, del único que tenía ganas de besar. Cogí el reproductor de música, me puse los auriculares y empecé a buscar en el repertorio. Hice clic en una carpeta a la que había nombrado _Ángel_, cuando se abrió se vio la lista de canciones que había en él, estaban todas las canciones que había escuchado con ella en algún momento, había muchas de Jason Mraz y Ed Sheeran, algunas de Imagine Dragons (incluida _Demons_) y varias más. Hice clic en _I'm Yours. _

- Es mi canción favorita- me dijo un día en el que la escuché tarareándola-. Nunca me canso de escucharla, es perfecta.

Recordé el día en el que la vi bailándola mientras yo la espiaba por la ventana, cómo contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de la canción con soltura y alegría... notándose que ya la había escuchado antes y que se la sabía de memoria. Aquella era su canción. Cada vez que la escuchaba pensaba irremediablemente en ella.

Al final me acabé durmiendo con la canción retumbando en mi cabeza. En cuanto desperté al día siguiente pagué mi habitación y me transporté hasta Los Ángeles, más concretamente hasta las puertas del estudio de grabación El Otro Barrio. Al entrar me encontré rodeado en seguida por la energía de los espíritus que se quedaban atrapados en este lado porque no podían pagar a Caronte para que los cruzase hasta el otro lado del río. Me acerqué al mostrador donde un tipo leía una revista con pinta de estar aburrido. Iba completamente vestido de negro.

- Caronte- dije-, necesito ir al otro lado.

Él ni si quiera levantó la vista de su revista.

- Pues muérete.

- Soy Nico di Angelo- contesté secamente. Él levantó la vista ipso facto y me miró con respeto.

- Disculpe, mi señor, no quería ser grosero. Sí, claro que lo pasaré al otro lado. ¡Y encima vivo!

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del fondo y cuando la abrió se vio el imponente inframundo al que todo el mundo temía. Bueno, yo no le temía. Yo pertecía allí en cierto modo.

Nos subimos a la barca y las ropas del barquero se convirtieron en una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y una capucha que le cubría el rostro casi por completo. Empezó a remar. El oscuro río Estigia parecía tener vida propia allí, las sombras de cielo bajo tierra (así llamaba yo a las sombras oscuras que podían considerarse cielo pero que no lo eran ya que el inframundo está bajo tierra) parecían más densas y oscuras que de costumbre. Todo me parecía más denso y oscuro que de costumbre dado que esa podía ser la última vez que recorriera el río en esa barca. Quería tener miedo, quería sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de mí, pero simplemente no podía. Me sentía tranquilo y en calma, pero era la calma que precede a la tormenta. Aquella calma que sabes que cuando se acabe llegará lo peor. En ese momento solo podía sentirme así.

La barca chocó suavemente contra la tierra y yo me bajé de un salto despidiéndome de Caronte y esperé a que barca y barquero se perdieran de vista. Después me quedé allí, pensando qué debía hacer ahora, a dónde debía ir. Entonces algo me impulsó a seguir un camino que se torcía hacia la izquierda. Hacia uno de los ríos. Empecé a caminar por el largo sendero sintiendo que no se acababa nunca. Pasados unos treinta metros me percaté de unas palabras escritas en el suelo con lo que parecía ser grafiti de color azul. Cada diez metros había una palabra.

_El... Que... Encuentre... Palabras... De... Muerte... Escritas... En... El... Camino... O... Cosas... Por... El... Estilo... Solo... Decirle..._

A lo lejos divisé un río y, en el último tramo del camino las últimas palabras de la frase: _Bienvenido Al Olvido._

No entendía a qué venía lo de la frase escrita en el suelo, pero resultaba un tanto... aterrador. Abandoné el tema enseguida y busqué a Minos con la mirada. Lo vi unos cinco metros más allá, de pie en la orilla del río, contemplándolo con melancolía.

- Veo que ya ha llegado, señor- dijo sin voltearse.

- Más te vale dejar a Ángela tranquila ahora, fantasma- espeté. Minos se giró, sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías y negras y parecía demacrado, pero aún podía sentir su poder. Se rió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Es un honor volver a verlo en carne y hueso, rey de los fantasmas, ha cambiado mucho. Si esto fuera Esparta, usted ya sería un hombre. Pero no, todavía sigue siendo un pobre muchacho con demasiado poder en sus manos, demasiada responsabilidad. Habrá que cambiar algunas cosas.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!

- De mi venganza.

Y, antes de que me diera cuenta, se lanzó contra mí. Yo desenvainé mi espada de hierro Estigia y empecé a soltar mandoble desesperados, pero solo conseguía atravesarlo, causándole el mismo efecto que un brisa de aire sin que él se inmutara.

- No malgaste fuerzas, mi rey. Todos sus intentos son inútiles, no puede matarme, recuérdelo: ya estoy muerto.

- Tienes razón- dije mientras me alejaba un poco para coger aire-. No puedo matarte, pero puedo exiliarte al Tártaro.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, llamando a todos los guerreros muertos que pude. El esfuerzo me estaba dejando exhausto, siempre me dejaba exhausto. Pero esta vez tenía que esforzarme, mi vida dependía de ello. Nuestra vida. Nuestra vida juntos, aquella que quería formar con la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Tenía que luchar por conseguirla, tenía que luchar por aquello que quería. Y lucharía hasta mi último aliento si hacía falta. Todo esto era para que Minos la dejase en paz. Todo esto era para protegerla, por mucho que ella odiara que la protegieran. Jamás dejaría que le pasase algo a Ángela por mi culpa. Ya era hora de luchar contra todo aquello que podía dañarnos a los dos.

- No se esfuerce, señor. Ellos no le harán caso, ¿no se ha dado cuenta?

- ¿Qué?- espeté, levantando la cabeza. Ningún guerrero muerto había acudido a mi llamada- ¡¿Por qué no vienen?! ¡Qué has hecho, Minos!

- Yo nada, señor. Solo mire a su alrededor, ¿no reconoce este lugar? ¿Este río? Debería, pues esta será mi venganza. Ningún espíritu quiere acercarse a este lugar.

Descargué contra él con mi espada, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil ya que estaba en su territorio. No podría matarlo. Una persona no puede morir estando muerta.

A cada mandoble mío, Minos se apartaba con rapidez y si mi espada lo tocó en algún momento él no dio signos de ello. Entonces empezó a atacarme. Hasta ahora nunca ningún espíritu se había atrevido a acercarse a mí, a desafiarme. Pero Minos era muy distinto, él estaba sediento de venganza y le daba igual todo lo demás. Corrió hacia mí y me atravesó con su cuerpo fantasmal.

Si creéis saber lo que es el dolor… estáis muy equivocados. Lo que sentí cuando Minos atravesó mi cuerpo con su aura espectral no tuvo comparación con ninguna herida de espada ni ningún golpe. Fue distinto. Sentí como si todo en mi interior se congelase, como si en realidad cada uno de mis huesos estuviera hecho de hielo, pero no hielo normal: hielo ardiendo. Se sentía tan frío que llegaba un punto en el que te quemabas, como si ninguno de tus sentidos funcionase y ya no supieras distinguir lo que está helado de lo que está ardiendo y todo se confundiese en una sola sensación de dolor en lo más profundo de tu ser. También sentí como si… como si me intentaran arrebatar el alma. Cómo unas manos gélidas trataban de coger aquello que me mantenía con vida. No mi corazón, sino mi alma. Y si a una persona le quitabas el alma… ya no quedaba nada, ni si quiera su espíritu. Era lo más doloroso que uno podía sentir, superior a cualquier dolor físico.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y recuperando poco a poco la visión. Entonces Minos me pateó en la espalda y caí en la negra tierra del suelo, haciéndome algunos rasguños en la cara a causa de las piedras. No sabía que un fantasma pudiera parecer tan… sólido.

Minos se acercó a la orilla del río, se agachó, tocó el agua gris con los dedos y se levantó de nuevo.

- Muy bien, mi señor- dijo mientras se acercaba-. Me ha encantado jugar con usted, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de llevar a cabo mi venganza. ¿Aunque sabe una cosa? Creo que su estancia aquí será un poco más larga de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Sí… podría divertirme mucho con usted durante un tiempo.

Dio una palmada y a su lado apareció una tina de arcilla con inscripciones en un idioma más antiguo que el de los dioses, una lengua arcaica y perdida. El agua de color gris apenas se movía dentro de la tina y me pregunté si tal vez aquel fuera…

- El río Leteo- dijo Minos con ensoñación, como si el lugar le trajera buenos recuerdos-. Usted ya estuvo aquí una vez, ¿verdad? Claro que no se acuerda. Esa es la especialidad del río. El olvido.

Mierda, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Ese era el río Leteo, claro, ahí estaba el plan de Minos.

A mi hermana Bianca y a mí ya nos habían sumergido antes en el Leteo cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando los Tres Grandes decidieron no tener más hijos con mortales después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mi padre mandó que nos sumergieran el este río para que nos olvidásemos de todo, después nos llevó al Hotel Casino Loto y ahí habíamos permanecido durante setenta años hasta que un enviado de mi padre nos sacó de allí y nos llevó a la academia militar Westover Hall hasta que Percy, Annabeth y Thalia vinieron a buscarnos, el resto ya se sabe.

Si te sumergías en el río, el agua arrastraba todos tus recuerdos y ya no había forma de recuperarlos. Se mezclaban con la esencia del río.

Minos se acercó a mí y, con un además de la mano hizo que me incorporase de golpe, sacándome un gemido de dolor por la brusquedad. Entonces unas manos invisibles me empezaron a arrastrar hasta la tina. Yo forcejeaba y me resistía todo lo que podía. Prácticamente mi vida, mis recuerdos, dependían de ello. Pero aún estaba muy débil, demasiado cansado, por mucho que lo intentase. Cada vez estaba más cerca de aquella tina.

- Se lo advertí, señor: no debería haber malgastado fuerzas- rió perversamente Minos.

Entonces comprendí que no tenía escapatoria. La tina estaba enfrente de mí, con sus grises aguas resplandecientes. Ya no podía resistirme más, solo me quedaba la esperanza.

Dicen que cuando Pandora abrió la caja y todos los sentimientos escaparon, solo quedó uno. La esperanza. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, siempre hay que conservarla y pensar que de alguna forma la cosa acabará bien. Siempre hay que dejar que la esperanza permanezca dentro de la caja y que no escape, porque si lo hace el mundo dejara de luchar por lo que desea y todo acabará siendo presa del caos. La esperanza siempre se conserva, porque dependemos de ella y si la dejas escapar ya no te queda nada.

- _El Leteo borra tus recuerdos-_ dijo Minos. Las manos invisibles me empujaron la cabeza hacia el agua.

Traté de luchar.

- _No dejará nada, salvo el vacío._

Ya no pude resistir más.

- _El olvido es la más horrible de las condenas._

Pensé en ella.

-_ Porque se borra de tu mente todo aquello que una vez viviste._

En todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. En su risa, sus labios, sus ojos. En todo lo que después olvidaría.

- _Es como morir. No, es peor._

En esa vida que podríamos haber compartido y que ahora habíamos perdido.

- _El olvido es la peor de las condenas. _

La amaba. Eso jamás podría olvidarlo. Estaba enamorado de una chica. De un ángel.

- _Porque te olvidas de todo. Incluida la persona amada._

Cuando me sumergieron la cabeza en el agua solo tuve tiempo de pensar una cosa. Un último recuerdo de unas palabras susurradas bajo la luz del fuego griego, con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

- Te amo.

Después la olvidé.

* * *

_**¡Ja! ¡Al fin! Os voy a contar una cosa que se me pasó por la cabeza: en un principio… pensé en matar a Nico al final de este capitulo. Aún tengo el borrador de esa versión en la que nuestro Nico muere. Y la culpa de que ese capitulo esté escrito la tiene… Antonia Hilaria. ¡Sí, querida! Para que veas hasta qué punto soy capaz de cumplir mis amenazas. Pero en fin, respira tranquila que tú ya has hecho lo que te pedí y Nico seguirá vivo (¿He sonado demasiado demente?) Por eso, gente, he tardado un poco en subir este capitulo: porque he tenido que volver a escribirlo. Bueno, espero que eso sirva de lección a todos aquello que no me creéis capaz de matar a un personaje ;)**_

_**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, como siempre. Y tranquilos, de momento no tengo intención de matar a nadie.**_

_**De momento.**_

_**Me lo pensaré :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo.**_


	17. Desaparecido

**Ángela**

_Desaparecido_

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que Nico llevaba desaparecido.

El día que me di cuenta de que se había ido quise salir del campamento para ir a buscarlo, pero Quirón no me dejó.

- Es demasiado peligroso para ti, niña- me dijo-. Si Nico se ha ido, algún buen motivo tendrá para no haberte pedido que le acompañases. Sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, quiere hacerlo solo, no debemos inmiscuirnos.

Obviamente no le dije lo de los sueños, ni lo de la amenaza de Minos, ni lo de que Nico se iba para protegerme. Solo le dije que se había ido. Nada más. No me pareció buena idea decirle a Quirón toda la verdad, no quería preocuparlo. Una tontería, lo sé. Pero creedme, sé lo que hago.

De modo que empecé a buscar por mis propios medios. Durante los primeros días había mandado a Pegaso para que buscara a Nico desde el aire, se iba por la noche, cuando no había ningún campista fuera, y volvía poco antes de que amaneciera. Yo, por mi parte, no podía hacer mucho (por no decir nada). No me dejaban salir del campamento todavía («te falta entrenamiento para combatir a los monstruos») y los mensajes Iris no funcionaban a la hora de contactar con Nico («el semidiós con quien intenta contactar no desea ser encontrado, por favor inténtelo más tarde») y siempre igual. Así que a las dos semanas dejé de intentar contactarlo y le dije a Pegaso que dejara de buscar. Si él no quería que lo encontrase… Está bien. Tú lo has querido, Nico. Lo siento.

Ni si quiera la pulsera parecía funcionar. Pasó a los dos días de que se fuera. Estaba en mi cabaña cuando de repente la pulsera se volvió fría al tacto y dejé de sentir a Nico. De algún modo la conexión se había roto. Quería pensar que seguía vivo, que no había pasado nada en realidad, pero incluso yo tenía mis dudas sobre eso. Si a ti te pasara algo yo lo sabría, lo sentiría... Y si a mí me pasara algo tú también lo sabrás. Le había pasado algo, no sabía qué, pero algo malo si eso implicaba no sentir su aura mediante la pulsera.

No podía estar muerto.

No podía.

Ese idiota no podía estar muerto.

¿Verdad?

Y así pasó el mes, después otro más, y después otro. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era invierno y una suave capa de nieve cubría el campamento. Por lo general allí siempre hacía buen tiempo (las nubes de tormenta siempre nos rodeaban) pero en invierno siempre permitíamos que nevase un poco para variar. Era bonito ver el campamento teñido de blanco y la Casa Grande cubierta de pequeños tarros que contenían fuego griego imitando las lucecitas del árbol de Navidad.

Yo aprendí a controlar lo triste que me sentía. Las primeras semanas fueron duras, sí, no podía creer que Nico se hubiera ido tal vez para siempre. Pero después me di cuenta que no servía de nada estar así. Al fin y al cabo todavía quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, al menos eso quería creer. La tristeza y el vacío seguían ahí, pero había aprendido a ocultarlo cuando estaba fuera de mi cabaña donde cualquiera podía verme. Mi lucha era interna. A veces cuando escuchaba música tumbada en mi cama y saltaba la canción _Demons_, de Imagine Dragons, no podía evitar echarme a llorar. Y me odiaba por ello, porque a Nico no le gustaría que llorase por él. Eso me servía para parar y tranquilizarme, para no mostrar mis debilidades.

Lo echaba horriblemente de menos. Me entristecía y me dolía que no estuviera.

Pero aprendí a controlarlo. A no mostrar lo mal que lo pasaba. A guardármelo para mí.

Si había una cosa que había aprendido de Annabeth era que había que mantener la cabeza fría. Había que controlarse. Y yo lo hacía bastante bien. Porque también estaba enfadad con él por irse y por poner mi seguridad por encima de la suya.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ángela!

Leo venía corriendo hacia mí, sonriente. Ese es un detalle que se me ha olvidado mencionar: últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo con Leo. No porque yo quisiera, claro está (de hecho lo único que me apetecía era estar sola en mi cabaña y no relacionarme con nadie del exterior a menos que fuera para entrenar). Más bien era él el que me perseguía y se me pegaba a mí como una lapa. A veces resultaba asfixiante.

- ¿Qué?- dije sin ánimos-. Vengo del muro de escalada, Leo, estoy cansada.

- Ya bueno, solo venía a decirte que pasado mañana hacemos un _capturar la bandera_ y queríamos que te unieras a nuestro equipo.

Eso ya era otra cosa.

- ¿Quiénes somos?

Leo sonrió de forma siniestra (exactamente como Sheldon Cooper). Al parecer la cosa iba a estar interesante.

- Hefesto, Hermes, Poseidón, Iris, Dioniso, Ares y Némesis. Bueno y tal vez Zeus, estoy trabajando en ello.

Sonreí. Era una combinación… curiosa. No muy buena, pero curiosa.

- ¿Atenea y Poseidón van separados?- pregunté, atónita- ¿Me estás diciendo que Percy y Annabeth van a luchar en bandos opuestos?

- Síp, sorprendente, ¿verdad? Será una batalla épica.

- Será una batalla ridícula. No tenemos nada que hacer.

- ¿Entonces te nos unes?

- Pues claro. Caeremos igual que Troya, pero estará bien.

- Bueno, la caída de Troya sí que fue épica.

- Eso sí es verdad.

Leo se fue a dar la vuelta para irse, pero en el último segundo se giró hacia mí.

- ¡Oh! Un detalle sin importancia: Peleo está averiado y anda suelto por los bosques zampándose a todos los monstruos y causando el terror entre las ninfas.

- ¡¿Y eso es un detalle sin importancia?!- exclamé, exasperada- ¡Leo! Deberíais hacer algo, es peligroso.

- Ya lo sé, estamos en ello, créeme. Tú solo ten cuidado si vas al bosque, ¿vale?

Esa última frase la dijo acompañada de una mirada cargada de preocupación. Una mirada que hasta ese momento solo había visto en los ojos de una persona. Nico.

- Un momento- dije, cayendo en la cuenta-, si hay un dragón ultra peligroso suelto por el bosque… ¿No deberíamos cancelar el partido de capturar la bandera y centrarnos en el bicho ese?

- Ya, bueno, Quirón y el señor D piensan que esto será como un reto. Una prueba para probar nuestras habilidades en el combate contra monstruos mientras nos concentramos en otras cosas. O algo así, creo. El caso es que será guay ver cómo sale todo pasado mañana si para entonces no hemos conseguido atrapar y reparar a Peleo.

- ¿Y quién vigila el Vellocino de Oro ahora?

- Están haciendo turno las ninfas y algunos campistas.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Los dos días anteriores habían pasado sin incidentes y ya era viernes. Aún no habían atrapado a Peleo, por lo tanto tendríamos que concentrarnos más que nunca en el partido de esa noche.

Nuestro equipo estaba liderado por Percy y los del equipo rojo tenían como líder a Annabeth. Todos estábamos entusiasmados, Percy y Annabeth podían llegar a ser muy competitivos cuando querían.

Después de que Quirón dictara las reglas habituales y nos advirtiera de que tuviéramos cuidado con Peleo, nos adentramos en el bosque. Instalamos la bandera en un pequeño claro situado casi en el centro del bosque y nos apelotonamos todos para oír el plan de Percy.

- Muy bien- dijo-. Pólux, junto con la cabaña de Iris y… Harley y Nyssa, os encargaréis de la distracción. Tened cuidado, seguro que Annabeth ha dispersado a los chicos de Apolo por los árboles y os dispararán desde allí, vuestro objetivo es distraerlos todo lo que podáis.

El hijo de Dioniso, junto con toda la cabaña de Iris y Harley y Nyssa de Hefesto, desaparecieron entre la maleza en dirección al río para cruzar a territorio enemigo. Percy pensó un momento. La estrategia no era lo suyo, pero el pobre hacía lo que podía.

- Bien, Némesis, Ares y el resto de los chicos de Hefesto ocupaos de despejar la zona de la bandera del otro equipo para que se queden indefensos. Los chicos de Apolo estarán ocupados, vosotros intentad distraer a las defensas. Yo mientras tanto me acercaré a la bandera con Hermes, una formación tortuga estaría bien como escudo.

Estaba bien. Supongo. Nunca había jugado con Percy liderando el equipo así que todo esto era nuevo. Supuse que el chico tendría sus propias estrategias.

- Ángela- dijo, girándose hacia mí-, tú te ocuparás de defender la bandera junto con Leo.

El susodicho sonrió como un psicópata. Aunque no me podía quejar, la verdad.

- Y tened cuidado por si veis a Peleo- dijo Jake Mason, de la cabaña de Hefesto-. Si él os ataca, tratad de inmovilizarlo y pulsar el botón que tiene detrás de la oreja derecha para reiniciarlo…

- ¿Tiene un botón de reinicio?- preguntó atónito Connor- ¿Cómo en los ordenadores? Qué fuerte, tío.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé, me esperaba algo más… complicado, teniendo en cuenta que sois hijos Hefesto. No que todo fuera tan sencillo como pulsar el botón de reinicio y listo.

- Esa es la cosa. Que cualquiera se esperaría un sistema de protección ultra moderno y súper seguro, algo como un panel de control oculto y complejo. A nadie se le ocurriría buscar un botón, por eso es mejor y más seguro.

Flipalo. He aquí el sistema de la imponente cabaña 9. ¡Contempladlo y temblad!

- Vale, dispersaos- dijo Percy-. Vamos a machacarlos.

Nadie dijo nada y todos se dispersaron en silencio por el bosque. Nos machacarían. Fijo.

Cuando no hubo nadie, me acerque hasta quedar a tan solo dos escasos metros de la bandera. Respiré hondo, me agaché y puse la mano en el suelo, un rayo retumbó a lo lejos y cuando abrí los ojos vi un círculo de corriente eléctrica rodeando la bandera. Una especie de escudo que duraría una media hora. Bien, de momento nos serviría.

Me senté en el suelo y contemplé el bosque en silencio. Al cabo de un rato Leo se vino a sentar a mi lado.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó.

- Bien.

No quería ser tan seca, pero es solo que no tenía ganas de hablar. A veces me pasaba. Un momento estaba bien y al otro… recordaba lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Nico?- insistió Leo. Al instante hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar a Nico.

- No. Nada.

Me acaricié la pulsera que él me había dado antes de irse. Estaba fría, como siempre, sin señales de vida. Ahora solo era una simple pulsera. Sin darme cuenta se empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeé para que Leo no se diera cuenta. ¿Y ahora por qué lloraba? Joder, odiaba sentirme así. Tan expuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido ese idiota? ¿Por qué tenía que poner mi seguridad por encima de la suya? Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me protegieran. Cada vez que lo intentaba la cosa acababa peor y solo conseguíamos hacer más daño. ¿Qué lograba yéndose? Mi protección, pero ¿a cambio de qué? ¡Dioses! Lo echaba tanto de menos…

- Eh- murmuró Leo poniéndome la mano en el hombro-, eh, eh. Vamos, Ángela, no llores. Todo se solucionará.

Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había dejado de retener las lágrimas.

- No, ¿no te das cuenta?- sollocé- Han pasado meses y no hay señales de él. Le ha pasado algo terrible, Leo, lo sé. Quiero salir a buscarlo, quiero hacer algo, pero Quirón no me deja.

- Y hace bien. Ángela, no estas preparada del todo para una búsqueda. Además, Nico no quiere que lo encuentren, ya lo ha dejado claro. Él seguro que está bien, antes de que tú vinieras solía desaparecer muy a menudo y no le veíamos el pelo en bastante tiempo. Sabe cuidarse solo.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

No terminé la frase. Se escuchó el quebrar de una rama en el suelo y Leo y yo nos levantamos, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Alcé mi espada y Leo sacó de su cinturón de herramientas un enorme martillo. No pregunté.

No se oía ningún ruido, todo se había quedado en silencio. De pronto el bosque parecía que contenía el aliento y solo se escuchaba el suave susurro del viento. Entonces salió.

Una sombra gigantesca salto desde los arbustos como una exhalación, tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a esquivarla.

- ¡Ángela!

- ¡Estoy bien!

Peleo me intentó aplacar con sus enormes garras, pero yo conseguí desviarle la pata con mi espada. En los metálicos ojos del dragón se veía un brillo rojizo. Se me lanzó encima y lo esquivé. Eché un vistazo a Leo, que trataba de acercarse al dragó por detrás sin que se diera cuenta para poder llegar hasta el botó de la oreja. Pero Peleo se movía demasiado rápido y Leo casi fue aplastado como un millón de veces. Mientras tanto yo me las apañaba penosamente para esquivar los zarpazos y las llamas que me lanzaba el dragón metálico.

- ¡Date prisa!- insté a Leo.

- ¡¿Qué crees que hago?!

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si había algún campista cerca, entonces me percaté de que la bandera había desaparecido. Mierda. ¿Ni si quiera se habían dignado a ayudarnos con el bicho este? Hay que ver.

Esa distracción me costó cara. Pelo me lanzó un zarpazo que me arañó el brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Caí en la nieve por culpa del impacto y escuché un horroroso _¡crack! _proveniente de mi hombro y después una punzada de dolor que me dejó completamente inmovilizado el brazo derecho. El brazo de la espada. Genial.

Cogí mi espada con la mano izquierda y rodé por la nieve hasta quedar fuera del alcance del dragón. Pero él ya se esperaba esta maniobra y giró conmigo, quedando casi encima de mí. Entonces vi como su nariz empezaba a humear mientras abría la boca. Iba a carbonizarme. Me agazapé contra el frío suelo y cerré los ojos, preparándome para mi final.

- ¡Ángela!

Leo corrió hacia mí, se agachó a mi lado y me abrazó, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y protegiéndome de las llamas. Aquellas llamas que tendrían que haberme matado, pero que a Leo no le hacían nada por su poder con el fuego. Entonces de pronto… nada. Las llamas pararon, los rugidos de Peleo se dejaron de oír y de pronto era consciente del frío que hacía de repente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estáis bien?

Levanté la vista. Encima del cuello de Peleo estaba Percy, mirándonos con preocupación.

- ¡Sí!- contestó Leo mientras se incorporaba- Gracias, tío.

- No es nada.

No, solo nos has salvado la vida, tuve ganas de añadir, pero me callé. Tenía otra cosa en mente.

Leo me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Eh, ¿estás bien, ángel?

Cogí su mano, pero en lugar de impulsarme para levantarme, tiré y tumbé a Leo en el suelo, rápidamente me coloqué encima suyo, inmovilizándolo. Estaba enfadada. MUY enfadada.

- Jamás, ¿me has oído, Valdez? ¡Jamás! Vuelvas a protegerme, ¿entendido?

- Pero… te iba a carbonizar.

- ¡Lo tenía controlado!

- No es verdad.

- ¡¿Y qué más da?! ¡No me gusta que me protejan! ¡Y tú no eres la excepción, Valdez!

- Pero, ángel…

- Y no me llames _ángel. _Sobre todo no me llames _ángel_.

Me levanté, aún tiritando de frío y con lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Peleo y recogí un objeto que había entre la nieve. El dije de calavera que había en la pulsera. La cadena se había roto y no sabía dónde había caído así que me limité a coger el pequeño dije y me encaminé hacia el camino que salía del bosque.

- Ángela- me llamó Percy. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando, mis pasos resonando en la nieve que pisaba.

- ¿Qué he hecho?- escuché que preguntaba Leo a Percy.

- Luego te explico.

Sus voces se perdieron entre la maleza conforme me iba alejando y, cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie cerca, eché a correr. No paré ni un solo momento hasta llegar a mi cabaña.

En cuanto cerré la puerta lo primero que hice fue encender el equipo de música y subir el volumen hasta que ya no podía escuchar ni si quiera mis pensamientos. Me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared, y oculté la cara entre las manos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas y sollozaba sin parar. En ese momento dejé salir todo lo que había retenido durante esos meses, todo el dolor y la tristeza, todas las lágrimas. Al menos, con la música tan alta, nadie podía escucharme llorar.

Leo sabía que odiaba que me protegieran. Yo sabía que si él no se llegaba a poner delante de mí, yo habría muerto. Pero… el caso es que no me importaba. Siempre que alguien trataba de protegerme solo conseguía hacerse daño. Sabía que a Leo no iba a pasarle nada con el fuego, que a él no le afectaba, pero aún así no pude imaginar por un momento que la cosa podría haber acabado mal. Y luego lo del ángel… eso sí que no lo soporté. Él debería saber perfectamente que nadie puede llamarme así. Nadie. Bueno, solo una persona. La única que no estaba.

Le di vueltas al dije de la calavera entre mis dedos. Con cuidado me quité el collar que me habían dado al finalizar el verano y del cual colgaba una cuenta de arcilla que marcaba mi primer verano en el Campamento Mestizo. Por lo que me habían explicado, cada verano se le daba a cada campista una cuenta nueva que indicaba un año más de vida desde que descubrió ser un semidiós. Eso se debe a que cuando un mestizo se entera de lo que es, su vida empieza a correr más peligro porque su olor se vuelve más fuerte y notable para los monstruos, por eso un año más de vida es todo un logro para nosotros. En la cuenta de arcilla dibujaban siempre el acontecimiento más importante del verano. La cuenta de ese año era de color negro con unas alas de color azul eléctrico dibujadas en el centro. Annabeth me explicó que mi reconocimiento como hija de Zeus había sido algo importante, ya que reconociéndome, Zeus había demostrado que el pacto estaba definitivamente anulado y que no había inconveniente alguno respecto a los hijos de los Tres Grandes. Era una forma de confirmar que a ningún semidiós poderoso se le volvería a (cito textualmente a Annabeth) _intentar matar. _Por mí bien.

Jugueteé con el dije entre mis dedos antes de colgarlo junto a la cuenta del campamento y volver a ponerme el colgante entorno al cuello.

- ¡Ángela!- escuché desde la puerta. Supuse que había llamado con los nudillos antes pero que yo no lo escuché con el sonido de la música.

Me levanté y apagué el equipo. El silencio me pareció demasiado pesado y cargante. Demasiado… ensordecedor.

- Vete, no quiero hablar ahora, estoy ocupada.

- No es verdad- replicó Leo mientras entraba en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me senté en la cama dándole la espalada y me limpié las lágrimas que aún corrían por mis mejillas. No me gustaba que me vieran así, tan expuesta y… rota.

- Sé que no te gusta que te protejan- comenzó, sentándose a mi lado en la cama-, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hubiera hecho habría muerto.

- Lo sé. Es solo que… Dioses, no sé. Simplemente no me gustó que lo hicieras, por un momento creí que morirías. Cada vez que intentan protegerme la otra persona acaba dañada.

- Pero yo no- guardó silencio unos instantes-. Siento haberte llamado ángel. Sé que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, perdona.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Leo desvió la mirada y empezó a retorcerse las manos, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

- Porque…

* * *

_**Porque… porque… ya mismo me pongo con el siguiente capitulo. Será… distinto. **_

_**Bueno, sé que muchos de vosotros queréis matarme por lo que le hice a Nico. Respecto a vuestros "estimulantes" comentarios solo decir que… me siento alagada. Esas amenazas son justo la reacción que quería causar. Quería cabrearos, que deseaseis trincharme por mi crueldad al amor. Y antes de que empecéis a preocuparos… yo no soy rara. Soy diferente. Y como un buen filósofo dijo una vez: Si ser diferente es un crimen, yo mismo me pongo las cadenas. **_

_**Muy bien, solo para aclarar: tendréis noticias de Nico. ¿Cuándo? Tal vez pronto, tal vez… no tan pronto como desearíais. Pero las tendréis, estoy en deuda con vosotros por seguir leyendo esta historia pese a mi tendencia sádica (Mister Walker es un mal ejemplo para mi salud mental U.U) Muchas gracias, en serio.**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo con la respuesta de Leo.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Yo.**_


	18. Sin Respuestas

**N.A: **_Esta no os la esperabais, ¿verdad?_

**Leo **

_Sin Respuestas_

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó, aún con los ojos llorosos.

Desvié la mirada.

- Porque…

Había tantos porqués… Porque de tanto oír a Nico referirse a ti como un ángel no pude evitar decirlo; porque creía que te sentaría bien oír esa palabra de nuevo… Porque en ese momento, acurrucada contra la nieve y con los ojos llorosos igual que un ciervo indefenso a punto de ser cazado, parecías tan rota por dentro, tan triste pero también tan hermosa… Porque, sencillamente, parecías un ángel.

- Porque de tanto oír a Nico decirlo se me ha pegado- contesté finalmente.

Permanecimos allí, en silencio un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba seguro de que ella pensaba en Nico. En cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

Yo también lo pensaba. Esto no tendría que haber sucedido, él no tendría que haberse ido, fuese lo que fuese de lo que la estaba protegiendo estaba seguro de que no era tan malo como para irse sin hablar con los demás y dejarla aquí, con el corazón roto. En el fondo supongo que estaba enfadado con Nico por hacerlo, pero también sabía que si lo había hecho era porque una buena razón sí que tenía, aunque no nos la dijera.

_Si me pasara algo, si no regresara… __ella se dará cuenta de que he muerto, solo te pido que si se da el caso... que la cuides._

Que la cuide… Eso trato de hacer, Nico. Pero es difícil cuando ella no me deja, cuando me aparta y se aísla de todo lo que la rodea. Ella solo quiere estar contigo, por mucho que yo trate de cuidarla y protegerla y hacer que se sienta bien, el daño ya está hecho. ¿Qué me queda por hacer?

Obviamente Nico no contestó.

Al cabo de un rato me despedí de Ángela y me fui, supuse que querría estar sola, además de que ya estaba a punto de tocar el toque de queda.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminaba hacia el muro de escalada después de desayunar me encontré con Piper.

- Oye, Leo, ¿estás ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede, reina de la belleza? ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de que soy todo un partido y que te sientes enormemente atraída hacia mí? Lo sabía.

Piper río, pero en su expresión todavía había algo de seriedad.

- No, idiota. Es sobre Ángela, bueno… y sobre Nico.

- Ya, hablar de Ángela es hablar de Nico y viceversa. Son como un dos por uno.

- Vamos.

Fuimos hasta el lago de las canoas y nos sentamos en el muelle con los pies hundido en el agua. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, claro que trataba de ocultarlo. Piper fue la primera en hablar.

- Estoy preocupada. Y sé que tú también, Leo, no intentes engañarme.

Por su puesto, una hija de Afrodita sabe leer muy bien las expresiones de la gente. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensarlo?

- Ángela lo pasa mal, Piper, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Pero por mucho que tratemos de animarla… bueno, el daño sigue ahí.

- Ya lo sé. También me preocupa Nico. Esto ya no es normal, han pasado meses y seguimos sin noticias de él, ni si quiera a dónde se fue o por qué.

Para proteger a Ángela. Claro que no podía decírselo, Nico lo dejó bien claro. Ángela no sabe que yo hablé con Nico y nadie más sabe por qué se fue. Dioses, esto era como un rompecabezas.

Probablemente la cosa le había salido mal al enfrentarse a lo que fuera que tenía que enfrentarse. Podía ser que… ya no volviera. En ese caso…

- Piper- musité con la garganta seca-, necesito contarte algo. Pero… no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿entendido? Y menos a Ángela. Es sobre Nico.

Lo siento, tío. Pero ya es preocupante, sé que te prometí que no lo haría pero… Todos lo estamos pasando mal. Compréndeme.

Y se lo conté. Le conté a Piper el mensaje Iris que me envió Nico ese día. Cuando terminé de hablar la cara de Piper reflejaba la preocupación que yo ocultaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté.

- No lo sé, estamos como al principio. Pero- se le quebró un poco la voz- Ángela no debe saberlo, la destrozaría.

- ¿Más?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Solo hay que intentar que… que vuelva a estar bien.

- Eso es difícil.

- Lo sé.

No vi a Ángela en todo el día. Quise pensar que, simplemente, no me la había cruzado, no que se había quedado en su cabaña.

En la hora de la cena por fin la divisé, sentada en su mesa removiendo sin ganas el estofado que había en su plato. Percy pasó por su lado y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro mientras le decía algo, ella se rió y le contestó algo que lo hizo reír antes de irse de nuevo a su mesa. Estaba bien verla sonreír un poco para variar.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya era Enero. Los días pasaban con calma en el campamento, exceptuando algún que otro altercado sin importancia.

Yo, por mi parte, me sorprendí a mí mismo observando a Ángela más a menudo. A ver, no es que fuera un acosador ni nada, es solo que pasaba buena parte del día con ella y, bueno… Podría decirse que empecé a comprender por qué Nico se enamoró de ella. ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! No malinterpretemos las cosas. A mi no me gusta Ángela, no estaría bien de mi parte empezar a pensar en ella de esa manera teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido. Claro que sucedió hace ya un tiempo considerable y… ¡Leo! ¡Céntrate, tío! ¿Cómo se me podía si quiera ocurrir? Era… poco ético. Una cuestión de moral. Aún así no podía evitar fijarme en… en todo de ella.

Ahora que Nico no estaba y pasábamos más tiempo juntos me daba cuenta de todos esos pequeños detalles que habían hecho que el hijo del dios del inframundo se enamorase de ella. Como su costumbre de tararear siempre una canción en cualquier momento (nunca quiso decirme qué canciones tarareaba); su forma de sonreír cuando menos te lo esperabas, pillándote completamente desprevenido; o el hecho de que le daba igual hacer cosas que implicaban ensuciarse, como limpiar los establos o jugar con la Señorita O'Leary (ahora que había vuelto del inframundo) Eran esos pequeños y cortos momentos en los que se olvidaba de todos los problemas que podía haber y se permitía disfrutar de lo que había a su alrededor, y si tenías la suerte de estar con ella en esos instantes te dabas cuenta de que era maravillosa. Envidiaba a Nico por eso, porque él tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar esos momentos con ella más que nadie.

Cada día que pasaba, Ángela parecía estar mejor siempre y cuando nadie mencionara a Nico. Aunque yo sabía que cuando estaba en su cabaña sola a veces lloraba cuando lo echaba especialmente de menos. Aún así la diferencia era considerable a los primeros días cuando no quería hablar con nadie y apenas salía de su cabaña. Pensé que, con el tiempo, la herida acabaría curándose. Claro que la cicatriz siempre estaría ahí. Eso no podía curarse. Aunque yo trataría de intentarlo.

- Tu novia me está volviendo loco, aliento de muerto- dije en la soledad del bunker 9. Esa era otra cosa a la que me había acostumbrado. Hablaba con Nico, bueno más bien yo hablaba, él ni si quiera me escuchaba. Ni si quiera sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, el caso es que me reconfortaba aunque sabía que él no me podía oír.

- Sé que está mal pensar así, quiero decir: es tu chica. Pero… bueno, tú no estás y me dijiste que la cuidara y eso trato de hacer, de verdad- guardé silencio un rato, esperando una respuesta que sabía que nunca llegaría-. Creo que voy entendiendo por qué te enamoraste de ella, realmente es fantástica. Pero es tu chica, Nico, no voy a acercarme a ella. Además, Ángela te sigue queriendo, ¿sabes? En el fondo aún guarda la esperanza de que regreses. Bueno, ella y todos supongo, incluso yo. Y eso que soy el más beneficiado con tu ausencia, no es por nada- reí.

No quería pensar que él estuviera muerto. En el fondo todos guardábamos esa vaga esperanza de que no le había pasado nada y que algún día volvería.

- El campamento no sería el mismo si tú murieras, tío- seguí hablándole al silencio-. Oye, yo te hice una promesa, te prometí que cuidaría de Ángela si tú no volvías. Pues bien, ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo a mí: vuelve.

Noté cómo se me empezaba a nublar la vista, sentía los ojos recargados. Yo nunca lloraba, pero este idiota haría que lo hiciera.

- Joder, Nico, ¿no lo ves? ¿Ves lo que está causando tu desaparición, tío? ¡Solo mírame! Me estás haciendo llorar. ¡¿Y Ángela qué?! ¡Ella está peor! Aunque no lo muestre en público, está destrozada, siempre lo está desde que te fuiste. ¡¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de volver?! ¡¿Qué ya te has distanciado suficiente tiempo como para poner a salvo a todo el campamento?! ¡Como sigas fuera más tiempo te juro que acabaré enamorándome de tu novia! ¡Y no te va a gustar si algún día te dignas a aparecer! ¡Será incómodo! ¡Muy incómodo!

Silencio. Nunca contestaba. Pues claro.

- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. Porque ella seguirá queriéndote y esperándote. Y a ti te pesará la conciencia. ¡Ja! ¡Tendrás cargo de conciencia! ¡¿Ves?! Al final yo también acabo cabreándome contigo ¡y eso que hablo yo solo! Imagínate si me contestaras ¡Sería un desmadre!

Sentía como si me estuviera volviendo loco por momentos. Y si yo estaba así no quería imaginar la tortura de Ángela.

Cuando ella apareció en el campamento Nico cambió. Dejó de ser tan aislado y reservado y empezó a darse cuenta de que había un mundo fuera de su cabaña y gente viva maravillosa encima del inframundo, allá donde la luz del sol lo bañaba todo. Ella consiguió sacarlo de su caparazón. Había hecho magia. Había conseguido lo imposible.

Ahora era nuestro turno de rescatarla a ella. Evitar que se aislase. Ahora éramos nosotros quienes se ocupaban de mantenerla a flote y demostrarle que ahí fuera la vida seguía. Y de momento lo estábamos consiguiendo, aunque a veces costase.

- Ya no podemos hacer más, Nico, lo hemos intentado. El resto te corresponde a ti. Solo tú puedes conseguir que vuelva a ser la misma. Volviendo. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora, aliento de muerto?

Si ahora echo la vista atrás a ese día pienso que tal vez Nico me escuchó. De alguna forma.

* * *

_**Vale, capítulo extremadamente corto, pero me apetecía escribirlo. Creí que saldría mejor, pero en fin. Aún así me ha gustado escribirlo. Ha sido distinto. **_

_**Vale, vale, ya se que puedo haber causado confusión con lo de Leo y todo eso... pero es que sino Ángel se nos viene abajo. Además, una promesa es una promesa: y Leo hizo una. Aún así quiero aclarar una cosa desde ya, no sea que luego haya malentendidos: NO HABRÁ NINGÚN TIPO DE TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO. Quedaos tranquilos... o desilusionados, depende de vuestros gustos. A mí, personalmente no me gustan los triángulos amorosos y no tengo pensado poner ninguno. Es que luego me encariño con los personajes y me da pena que la porta tenga que dejar a unos jaja :) **_

_**Bueno, a parte de esa aclaración quiero daros las gracias por la cantidad de reviews. Oye, Mister Walker... ¿En serio he llegado a los cincuenta? Será broma ¿no? O.O Porque yo no les llevo la cuenta... Bueno, gracias de todas formas, me siento muy alagada con vuestras amenazas indignantes hacia lo que le hecho a Nico. Pero tranquilos, ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo y lo subiré en estos días, me falta pulir algunos detalles.**_

_**Bueno, gente,**_

_**Nos leemos,**_

_**con cariño,**_

_**Yo.**_


	19. Olvido

**Ángela**

_Olvido_

La puerta del bunker estaba a medio abrir así que entré sin llamar si quiera. Dentro hacía calor. Dentro siempre hacía calor, no sabía cómo Leo podía soportarlo. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue el sofá que había allí. Me ruboricé, recordando aquella noche. Nuestra noche, la última que pasamos juntos… y la mejor de toda mi vida. Traté de centrarme. Leo estaba de espaldas a mí, inclinado hacia la mesa y con la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía aspecto abatido. Estaba hablando solo.

- Ya no podemos hacer más, Nico, lo hemos intentado. El resto te corresponde a ti. Solo tú puedes conseguir que vuelva a ser la misma. Volviendo. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora, aliento de muerto?

Me quedé sin respiración un momento. Por un segundo pensé que tal vez podría estar hablando con Nico de verdad, en un mensaje Iris, pero después vi que no había ninguna imagen. Estaba hablando solo. Con Nico.

- Estoy de acuerdo- musité, dando un paso al frente, poniéndome al lado suyo. Notaba las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, ya ni si quiera traté de retenerlas aún estando Leo delante. Ya me había cansado.

Leo se me quedó mirando con una expresión que no supe identificar y me pregunté si tal vez solía hablar con Nico a menudo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar.

- Creerás que estoy loco por hablar solo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- A veces…- dije- A veces yo también hablo sola- me encogí de hombros-. Sé que no me puede oír, pero necesito pensar que sigue aquí. Sino acabaré volviéndome loca. Más aún.

Él rió.

- Me alegro de no ser el único que lo hace.

Acaricié la pequeña calavera que colgaba de mi cuello y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Voy a dar una vuelta con Pegaso, ¿vienes?

- No, ¿no te lo han dicho? Yo solo vuelo en dragones gigantes de bronce con los circuitos estropeados. O sino en buques de guerra inmensos diseñados por la mente de un niño de seis años. Los pegasos están sobrevalorados.

- Como quieras- sonreí-. Hasta luego.

Salí del bunker y me encaminé hacia los establos.

_- Hombre, Á, ¿qué hay? ¿Damos una vuelta?_- saludó Pegaso cuando me vio.

- Pues claro.

Me estaba a punto de montar sobre su lomo cuando oí a alguien detrás de mí.

- ¡Eh! Espera, voy contigo.

Percy se acercaba corriendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En serio, ¿este chico nunca deja de sonreír?

Se acercó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, saludó a Pegaso y a mí me revolvió el pelo, haciéndome quedar más despeinada que de costumbre.

- Lo normal es saludar a la persona y acariciar al caballo, no al revés- protesté mientras trataba de que mi pelo se quedase en su lugar.

Percy me sonrió de lado y me miró como si la rara fuera yo_._ Se acercó a su imponente pegaso negro y le dio unos terrones de azúcar.

- Hace un día estupendo para volar- me dijo mientras montaba en Blackjack y yo me acomodaba sobre Pegaso. Los dos caballos, uno al lado del otro, ofrecían una visión imponente y hermosa. Uno completamente negro, como la noche en pleno océano y el pelaje lustroso como un cielo estrellado; otro del blanco más puro, como las nieves de las más altas cumbres y la crin brillante como los rayos del sol. Ambos con el mismo aspecto fiero e indomable, pero a su vez hermosos y leales.

Despegamos del suelo y empezamos a sobrevolar el campamento sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo bordeando el bosque y los campos de fresas, observando a los campistas realizando sus actividades de siempre. Sobrevolamos el lago de las canoas, rozando el agua. Me encantaba volar con Pegaso, y sabía que él también disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Llegamos a la Colina Mestiza y descendimos para que los caballos descansaran un rato antes de volver. Se nos había ido toda la mañana y ya casi sería la hora de la comida.

Percy y yo nos sentamos en la hierba y contemplamos el Campamento Mestizo desde allí, donde se veía todo el valle.

- Oye- comenzó Percy con cautela-, hay una cosa que me causa… curiosidad.

- ¿Cual?

- Es… sobre… Nico y tú.

Me tensé. ¿A qué venía ahora sacar a Nico a colación? Él sabía que no me gustaba hablar con nadie sobre Nico. Y más cuando él no estaba. Parecía como si se hablara sobre recuerdos pasados, pero no estando él, daba la impresión de estar hablando de una persona muerta. Y Nico no estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué…?- vacilé- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él me miró, sorprendido de que, por una vez, no cortase el tema de raíz. Yo también me sorprendí, la verdad. Supongo que el hecho de que no intenté cambiar de tema era que me gustaba hablar con Percy, era como un hermano mayor para mí, lo cual era reconfortante cuando ni Thalia ni Jason estaban en el campamento. Además, ahí no había nadie más que me viera lloriquear si me derrumbaba. Aunque trataría de no hacerlo.

- ¿En qué momento…?- se detuvo, pensando sus palabras exactas- ¿En qué momento exacto empezasteis a salir Nico y tú? Quiero decir, recuerdo que un día Nico se acercó a ti y te besó como si nada, como si llevara haciéndolo siempre. ¿En qué momento empezó?

Sonreí. No, era imposible que llorase con ese recuerdo. Era el mejor que tenía. Gracias, Percy.

- No te diste cuenta porque estabas demasiado ocupado contemplando a Annabeth con cara de idiota.

- ¿Qué?

- Fue el dieciocho de agosto, durante los fuegos. ¿Recuerdas que Nico y yo no nos hablábamos?

- Sí- dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra. Haciéndome saber que él también sabía cosas.

- Bueno pues… ya estaba arreglado y habíamos venido a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos y…

- Te dijo por qué quería alejarse de ti- aventuró. Me quedé mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Me lo contó. Le costó, pero me lo contó- respondió, sonriendo. Sí, sin duda Percy sabía un par de cosas que a mí se me escapaban. Había veces en las que el chaval no era tan lento como parecía, sin duda Annabeth era una buena influencia para él.

- Bueno pues… me lo contó y… esto…- sentí el color subir a mis mejillas.

- Os besasteis- concluyó él-. ¿Sabes? Se me hizo raro al principio ver a Nico tan… ¿contento? ¿Distinto? Y no me refiero solo a los días que le siguieron a los fuegos, sino al día en el que llegaste- se rió-. Dioses, quién iba a decir que viviría para ver a Nico di Angelo enamorado.

Rompimos en carcajadas. Yo no sabía cómo era Nico antes, solo lo conocía como… bueno como lo conocía. Un chico simpático y amable, con una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos dulces. Aunque según lo que él me había contado sabía que su pasado no había sido el más bonito. Y durante aquel momento en el que lo miré, sentada desde la mesa de Hermes, pude ver el halo de tristeza que lo rodeaba. No, Nico no lo había tenido fácil.

- _Pareces un ángel_- citó Percy, recordando aquel día en la fogata-. Increíble.

Volvimos a reírnos. Se sentía bien hacer eso. Recordar los buenos momentos.

Percy se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones y me tendió la mano.

- Venga, es la hora de comer.

Acepté su mano y me puse en pie.

- Gracias, Percy.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

Sonreímos y decidimos bajar a pie hasta el comedor. Los caballos se fueron volando hacia los establos.

Ya se solucionaría todo. Por el momento tenía otra familia que me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Tenía a mis hermanos, a Percy y Annabeth, a Piper, a Hazel, a Leo… tenía toda una familia en el campamento… e incluso fuera de él.

Me acaricié el colgante de la calavera y sentí un tirón en el estómago. Nico estaba ahí fuera, en algún sitio. Solo tenía que esperarlo. Un poco más. Podía hacerlo.

Cuando terminó la hora de comer me acerqué al ruedo de arena. En cuanto entré fui recibida por los calurosos ladridos y saltos de la Señorita O'Leary.

- ¿Qué pasa, chica? ¿Percy no viene hoy a jugar contigo?- dije mientras le rascaba las orejas y ella movía el rabo, feliz.

Cogí un maniquí con armadura que ella solía utilizar y lo lancé con toda la fuerza que pude, no llegó muy lejos, aquella cosa pesaba. Pero aún así la perra salió disparada detrás y lo cogió, cuando lo tuvo entre sus fauces se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a mordisquearlo con ganas. Rogué para mis adentros que nunca confundiese un campista con un maniquí, la cosa acabaría muy mal.

Me senté en las gradas y me limité a observar a la Señorita O'Leary corretear por ahí y mascar sus juguetes. De pronto se abrieron las puertas del ruedo y entró Annabeth.

- Hola- saludó-, ¿qué haces?

- Nada. Solo quería visitarla un rato- dije, señalando hacia la perra.

Annabeth se me quedó mirando un momento.

- ¿Sabes? Es extraño que, después del ataqué del perro del infierno en el camping ese, no te hayas quedado…

- ¿Traumatizada? Ya, bueno, me costó un poco acostumbrarme al principio.

Recordé el primer día que la vi. Una semana después de que Nico se fuera.

Entré en el ruedo de arena para entrenar con los autómatas y la perra se me vino encima con todo su peso y comenzó a empaparme de babas. Entonces escuché a Percy detrás:

- ¡Señorita O'Leary! ¡Deja a Ángela! Ven aquí.

Me levanté, me sacudí la tierra de la ropa y miré a Percy con cara de póker.

- Es majísima, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Oye, estás hecha un saco de babas.

- Hombre, gracias, es lo más bonito que me han dicho en todo el día.

Podría haber reaccionado de forma más… violenta. Pero el único motivo por el que no mostré el pánico que sentía era porque estaba tan llena de baba de perro que el sentimiento de asco ocultaba por completo el pánico que sentía por dentro.

Después de ese maravilloso encuentro me di cuenta de que la perra era inofensiva con los campistas y no me costó nada cogerle cariño. Lo cierto es que en verdad era todo un amor.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del ruedo.

- Voy a mi cabaña, ayer no dormí muy bien- le dije a Annabeth. Ella asintió y yo me fui.

Entré en mi cabaña y me tumbé en la cama con los auriculares, dejando que sonase la primera canción de la lista. _Lucky _de Jason Mraz. Cerré los ojos y caí vencida por el sueño.

Hacía meses que no soñaba nada. Tarde o temprano eso se tenía que acabar, por su puesto.

A mi alrededor estaba todo oscuro, como siempre. Pero esta vez era una oscuridad distinta, podía ver mis propios pies pisando un suelo de negra tierra y la silueta… no, la… la sombra de… ¿eran animales? ¿Personas? No lo distinguía, pero se movían a mi alrededor cortando el aire y produciendo silbidos aterradores, dejando una oleada de aire frío allá por donde pasaban. Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia delante, siguiendo el camino de tierra negra a mis pies. Creí ver algo escrito en el suelo, pero con lo oscuro que estaba no llegué a distinguir las palabras. Al cabo de un rato caminando llegué a la orilla de un río de aguas grises y espesas. Me recordaba un poco a la espesura y el color del mercurio así que preferí no acercarme… hasta que lo vi. Tumbado a unos dos metros del río, al lado de una tina de arcilla vacía.

- ¡Nico!- lo llamé mientras me acercaba corriendo hasta él y me arrodillaba a su lado. Tenía un aspecto demacrado y exhausto, estaba mucho más pálido y alrededor de sus ojos se habían formado círculos grisáceos. Apenas respiraba y tenía los labios agrietados, además de numerosas heridas en los brazos y allá donde la camiseta estaba rasgada.

Puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo y le aparté el pelo de la cara.

- Dioses, Nico- sollocé-, despierta.

Movió un poco la cabeza y gimió.

- Vamos, aliento de muerto. No sé cómo pero voy a sacarte de aquí, haz un esfuerzo y abre los ojos, venga, Nico.

Lentamente levantó los párpados y trató de enfocar la vista. Traté de sonreírle como si no pasara nada y me limpié una lágrima de la mejilla.

- ¿Qué…?

- Shhh, guarda las fuerzas. Venga, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Nos incorporamos y dejé que Nico apoyara casi todo su peso en mí. Estaba tan débil que apenas se mantenía en pie, si lo soltaba se precintaría al suelo.

Aún no sabía cómo lo sacaría de allí, ni si quiera sabía si todo eso estaba sucediendo de verdad. No, claro que no sucede de verdad, me dije a mí misma, es solo un sueño. Pero me daba igual, al menos trataría de salvar a Nico en mi sueño.

- Vaya… veo que tenemos visita.

Reconocería esa voz incluso debajo del agua. Me giré, Minos nos miraba con cara de diversión.

- Princesa, sabes que esto no es más que un sueño, nuestro rey sigue aquí. No puede rescatarlo. Aunque estoy pensando…

Se acercó a nosotros, hizo un gesto con la mano y Nico cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y retorciéndose, tratando de quitarse de encima cualquier cosa que lo estuviera atormentando. Me agaché a su lado y traté de tocarlo, pero en cuanto mis dedos rozaron sus brazos salí disparada hacia atrás y me choqué contra una pared, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor que me recorrió la columna. Minos se acercó a Nico y él se calló al instante. Por un momento pensé que se había desmayado, pero luego vi que tenía los ojos abiertos y enfocaba un punto en el horizonte. Temblaba y gemía en silencio, acurrucado contra la negra tierra.

El fantasma se giró hacia mí, me sonrió y se me abalanzó encima. Grité.

Me incorporé de golpe en la cama, temblando y con tanto frío que me castañeteaban los dientes.

- Ángela… ¿estás bien?

Me sobresalté al oír la voz de Piper a mi lado.

- Te revolvías mucho y has gritado antes de despertarte, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Yo…

Me levanté y fui corriendo al baño que había dentro de mi cabaña. Alcancé de milagro a llegar al váter y vomitar la comida del mediodía. Tenía el estómago revuelto, el corazón me latía desbocado y temblaba tanto de frío como de miedo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué me había hecho Minos? ¿Qué le había hecho a Nico?

Me recosté contra la puerta cerrada del baño y empecé a llorar. A llorar como el día que Nico se había ido. Puede que incluso más.

- Ángela- llamó Piper al otro lado de la puerta-. Ángela, déjame pasar.

- No- sollocé-, vete, quiero estar sola.

- Ángela…

- ¡Deja de decir mi nombre!

- ¿Qué has soñado?

- Déjame, Piper- supliqué-. Déjame sola, por favor.

No escuché nada más. Nada salvo mis sollozos. Dioses, ¿qué había sido eso? Me pregunté si lo que había pasado en el sueño, de alguna manera, había pasado de verdad. ¿Y si Nico está…? Eso solo sirvió para incrementar mi llanto. ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara eso?

_If I could. Then I wold._

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Lloré hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas que derramar. Hasta que las agoté todas y cada una de ellas. Solo entonces salí del baño. Agradecí que Piper no estuviera esperándome, en ese momento lo último que quería era hablar con alguien.

Cuando sonó la caracola de la cena me vi obligada a salir de mi cabaña para cenar ya que tenía el estómago vacío por haber vomitado antes la comida.

Cuando entré en el comedor traté de evitar las miradas que Piper me lanzaba desde su mesa. Era obvio que quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero había un pequeño problema: que yo no quería hablar.

Me senté en mi mesa en silencio después de hacer mi ofrenda a los dioses y me comí mi cena sin mirar a nadie.

- Eh, Ángela, ¿qué tal? No te he visto desde la comida.

Percy se sentó a mi lado en la mesa. Se suponía que no estaba permitido, pero el señor D. no estaba y Quirón estaba haciendo la vista gorda.

Percy me miró y frunció el ceño.

- Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, solo un poco… cansada, supongo.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

Ni si quiera soné convencida a mis propios oído, pero Percy decidió dejarlo estar al ver que no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Se despidió de mí y se fue a su mesa a terminar su cena de color azul. Sí, he dicho de color azul. No entendía la obsesión de Percy por la comida azul y me daba miedo preguntar así que siempre lo dejaba correr. Algún día le preguntaría.

En la fogata me senté al fondo del todo, lo más alejada posible del fuego pese a que me estaba congelando de frío. Aún caía algo de nieve en el campamento y seguía haciendo un poco de frío, pero pronto se terminaría y volveríamos al buen tiempo de siempre.

Estaba tratando de evitar a Piper, sabía que no lo conseguiría eternamente y que en algún momento ella hablaría conmigo, pero hasta mientras tenía tiempo para inventarme cualquier cosa. Podía decirle que no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado y que me había levantado con el estómago revuelto, que me había sentado mal la comida y listo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… podía decirle la verdad, lo que había soñado. Era como una confirmación de que Nico necesitaba ayuda. Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que debía callarme, que no debía decir nada… Y últimamente había aprendido a hacer caso de mis corazonadas.

Entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle: ya no tenía frío. Qué raro, pensé. Hacía un rato estaba tiritando y ahora… Me toqué el dije de la calavera.

Estaba caliente. Sentía incluso como… como si tuviera vida propia de lo cálido que estaba.

Vida.

Vida…

- Nico- musité. Tenía ganas de reír. ¡Volvía a sentir a Nico!

A la mañana siguiente me quedé dormida y me salté el desayuno. La noche anterior apenas había dormido por los nervios y esa mañana el insomnio me había pasado factura.

Salí de mi cabaña con energías renovadas y me dirigí a mi clase de tiro con arco. En realidad tenía ganas de ir a la Colina Mestiza a montar guardia, pero supuse que si no me mostraba en toda la mañana realizando mis actividades diarias mis amigos empezarían a pensar que no me encontraba bien e irían a buscarme. Iría a mi clase de tiro con arco y después me pasaría por la Casa Grande. Pediría una búsqueda. Ahora que sabía con certeza que Nico estaba vivo no quería perder ni un segundo más.

- Ángela- escuché a mi espalda. Me giré y vi a Piper viniendo hacia mí.

- Sé lo que vas a decir- me adelanté-. Y me encuentro bien.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué soñaste?

Pensé un momento si decírselo o no.

- Tuve una pesadilla. Sobre Nico. Eso es todo, Piper, pero ya me encuentro bien, de verdad.

Ella parecía dudosa, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas. Sabía que si trataba de profundizar en el tema yo acabaría de mal humor y ella con el pelo a lo afro.

Cogí un arco y un carcaj con flechas y durante la siguiente hora me dediqué a lanzar flechas al centro de la diana.

Estaba a punto de lanzar mi última flecha cuando la calavera de mi collar empezó a sentirse caliente. La toqué, casi la sentía palpitar de vida y quemaba. Quemaba mucho. Era como si tratase de avisarme… Entonces se escuchó un rugido por todo el campamento y todos los campistas nos giramos hacia la Colina Mestiza, donde se veía el árbol de Thalia con el Vellocino de Oro colgado de una de sus ramas. Peleo estaba sostenido sobre sus patas traseras y rugía al cielo mientras lanzaba llamaradas.

- ¡Héroes, a sus armas!- gritó Quirón a lo lejos mientras hacía sonar la caracola.

Todos los campistas reaccionaron enseguida. Nos colocamos rápidamente nuestras armaduras, cogimos nuestras armas y desfilamos en tropel hacia la colina.

Me adelanté hasta donde estaba Quirón liderando la marcha con su arco a la espalda. Junto a él estaban Percy y Annabeth.

- ¿Qué crees que sucede?- preguntó Annabeth al centauro.

- No lo sé, niña, pero hay que estar atentos.

Toqué mi colgante y casi me quemé por el contacto. Nico estaba cerca. Lo sentía.

Llegamos a lo alto de la colina. Peleo resguardaba el Vellocino y nos miraba, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de alarma. Todos los campistas levantamos las armas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento a cualquier cosa. Entonces vi un cuerpo tumbado en la hierba, tembloroso y echando humo por su chaqueta desgastada de aviador.

- ¡No ataquéis!- grité.

Todos me miraron, vacilantes, dudando de si hacerme caso o no. Pero yo no tenía tiempo de explicarme. Salí corriendo hacia el cuerpo de mi novio, casi inconsciente.

Cuando el resto de campistas se dieron cuenta de que era Nico quien estaba ahí tumbado bajaron las armas y se fueron acercando de a poco, dejando el suficiente espacio para no agobiarlo.

- Nico- musité, dándole la vuelta y colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Respiraba.

Cogí una cantimplora con néctar que me tendió un chico de Apolo y dejé caer unas gotas en sus labios. Gimió, movió los párpados y abrió lentamente los ojos. Me reí de pura alegría, había echado tanto de menos aquellos dulces ojos marrones… Lo ayudé a ponerse en pie, apoyándose en mí, y lo abracé, con cuidado de no aplastarlo. Estaba tan contenta y el corazón me latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podía sentirlo.

- Dioses, por un momento creí que te nos habías ido. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, ¿me oyes?- dije cuando me separé de él e inspeccionaba los cortes y las heridas de sus brazos y un arañazo muy feo en su mejilla.

Lo miré a los ojos, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero él se limitó a mirarme con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté. Todos los campistas guardaban silencio a nuestras espaldas, atentos a cada palabra.

Nico bajó la mirada antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada, la confusión inundando sus ojos.

- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó.

A mis espaldas escuché cómo los campistas ahogaban una exclamación y empezaban a susurrar entre ellos. No presté atención. Estaba demasiado impactada para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera Nico. Buscaba algún signo de que estaba bromeando, de que solo era una broma. Pero no encontré ninguno. Hablaba en serio. Se había olvidado.

- ¿Te conozco?- repitió.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y a tragarme las lágrimas mientras sentía que dentro de mí algo se rompía. Pero no le hice caso. Al menos seguía vivo.

Quirón vino a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro. Lo miré y él me dirigió una mirada que me decía que me tranquilizase, que todo se solucionaría, pero yo no estaba muy segura todavía, ni si quiera la mirada paternal de Quirón podía tranquilizarme ahora.

- Yo me encargo- me dijo el centauro-, tú… vuelve a tus quehaceres.

Lo miré, agradecida y él asintió, compadeciéndome. Me di la vuelta y me abrí paso entre la tropa de campistas con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas en un llanto silencioso. Todos me dejaban pasar, sabían que en ese momento tenían que dejarme sola.

Bajé corriendo por la colina y fui hacia los establos para buscar a Pegaso. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Necesitaba un lugar donde nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiera verme llorar en ese momento.

**_¿Qué decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me queréis matar? Estoy segura de que algún que otro sí que tiene ganas de trincharme o de estamparme el teclado en la cara. Pero oye, mira qué bien lo llevo. Aunque no estoy muy segura de si os ha gustado el capítulo. Es que me ha costado un poco terminarlo, me quedé bloqueada por un momento y no supe cómo seguirlo, por eso lo digo. Esta última escena en la Colina Mestiza me ha costado un huevo y medio, os lo juro. La escribía, la leía, la borraba. Escribir, leer, borrar, escribir, leer, borrar, escribir, leer, borrar… borrar, borrar, borrar. Y aún sigue sin convencerme mucho, estas escenitas de reencuentros no son mi fuerte, claro que por norma a mí nunca me gusta cómo me queda lo que escribo. Nunca acabo convencida del todo. Creo que me exijo demasiado. Tendré que trabajar en ese problemilla._**

**_Bueno, vosotros me diréis qué tal._**

**_Nos leemos, gente,_**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Yo._**


End file.
